


Whitebeard High

by IronWinterShield



Category: One Piece
Genre: !Teacher Marco, !TwinAce, !twinOC, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Narcolepsy, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Slow Build, Smut, Twincest, Underage Sex, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 70,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWinterShield/pseuds/IronWinterShield
Summary: It's always been just them Angel and Ace together forever till a tall blond walked into their livesI'm bad at summeries, Hope you enjoy
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Female Character(s), Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Izou/Thatch (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Rob Lucci/Sabo, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 25
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

____________________________Chapter1_____________________________

Angel exhaled softly as she reread the page of her biology book she had been stuck on for the last 5 minutes, A sense of dread washing over her.

When she heard the door to the library slam open, An orange haired girl walked in looking around frantically stopping when she spotted her.

The girl's brown eyes catching Angel’s obsidian ones.

She raised an eyebrow as her baby brother's friend stomped her way over to her clearly not in a good mood as she stopped next to the desk Angel was occupying.

“They are at it again, Mihawk caught them fighting and they are in the office”.

Angel sighed as she closed the book she had been trying and failing to read, Leaning back in her chair she dared a glance at the orange haired girl “What happened this time Nami?”.

Nami frowned, They were way too used to this.

“Bellamy said something to Ace that's all I know, Sabo and Luffy jumped in to help when some of Bellamy’s friends joined in '' Angel rolled her eyes and stood up gathering her things.

“Thanks for letting me know Nami, I’ll go see Minako” Nami nodded while waiting for the other girl to get her stuff. Luckily the library was empty at this time of the day, Apart from the librarian but she was used to it too.

Ace, Angel’s twin brother was always getting into fights and of course their adoptive brothers always jumped in too.

Sabo and Luffy had met the twins when they were young the four of them grew close and swore they would stay friends and that they were siblings in arms.

Angel smiled to herself well they weren’t wrong about that bit, If one fought then the other two would jump in guns blazing.

Life had always been difficult for them after their mom died when they were two years old, Their father Gold Rogers was a broken man after Rouge died.

He barely paid attention to Ace or Angel.

The few interactions that they did have led to fights and arguments, Words cut deep like knives when he called them (worthless waste of space, Nothing but a disappointment).

Ace grew to hate the man that they called father, While Angel grew cold towards him going out of her way to not see him.

That is why Luffy’s family accepted them with open arms. Their families were good friends, Ace and Angel often stayed with Luffy and Sabo at their houses rather than sleep at home.

Angel looked down at her wrist, A silver bracelet gleaming in the sunlight, Smiling to herself again Angel remembered the day Ace gave it to her.

_They were 5 years old lying on Ace’s bed curled up next to each other._

_Ace smiled at Angel as he pulled out a box from under his pillow._

_They had been at Luffy’s the day before and watched Shanks propose to Minako, Ace had asked why Shanks gave Minako a ring._

_When the red haired male told him it's a sign of his love for Minako, That he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the woman who stole his heart._

_So Ace spoke to Minako and told her that he wanted Angel to be his wife, Minako had smiled at him and told him Angel couldn’t be his wife but it was sweet of him to say._

_Ace frowned and in front of everyone he shouted “WHY CAN’T ANGEL BE MY WIFE” Minako frowned placing her hands on Ace’s shaking shoulders._

_“Ace Sweetheart your siblings, Siblings can’t marry, You’ll understand when you're older”, Later on Ace got a bracelet from Sabo who told him to give it to Angel as a promise to her._

_Ace got up from the bed grabbing Angel’s arm he helped her off the bed before going down on one knee._

_“I don’t care what Minako said yesterday Angel, I love you and I want you to be my wife when we get older. Together forever sis, No matter what, I’ll always be by your side protecting you from anything” Ace opened up the box to reveal a solid silver bracelet._

_Angel grinned,Tackling Ace “Yes of course I’ll be your wife Ace, Together forever” Ace grinned back, Holding her close as he helped Angel put the bracelet on, Leaning down he kissed her lips softly just like Shanks and Minako had the day before._

_The next time the twins saw Sabo he congratulated them both._

Angel thumbed her bracelet twisting it round on her wrist since that day unless she was going to bed or shower Angel never took it off, Her love for Ace there clear as day on her wrist for the whole world to see.

Looking up Angel saw the door leading to the office, Knocking quickly Angel heard a familiar soft voice “Come in”.

Opening the door she walked in seeing Minako sitting behind her desk, The older woman frowning slightly at her “I hope you’re not in trouble too Angel” Angel shook her head as she walked over to the desk.

“Nope I was in the library, Nami told me the boys got into trouble again” Minako nodded glancing at the closed door to her right, Minako looked back over at Angel noting the dark marks under her eyes.

“How are things at home Angel?” Angel frowned, Glancing at the closed door before turning back to Minako.

Just as she was about to answer.

The door slammed open and an angry Ace stormed out, He glared at Minako daring her to say something, When he spotted Angel next to her desk, His face softening slightly “Not like you to get into trouble sis”.

“I’m not in trouble Ace, I came to get you, Nami told me that there was a fight, We’ve talked about this” Ace glared at the floor moving past her to leave.

“Yeah...Yeah mom I know” He growled out, Angel stood shocked as Ace slammed the office door behind him she turned to storm after him when a blond and a brunette walked out of the principal's office.

Angel looked at Sabo and Luffy frowning “We’ll go after him, Come on Lu” Luffy nodded and followed Sabo out of the room.

Shanks looked at Angel sighing softly, She noted the man had aged a lot. He gestured Angel into his office.

Angel went inside taking a seat in front of his desk.

Minako stood up walking over to the office door pecking Shanks on the cheek, Shanks smiled softly at her “I guess something is going on Angel, Ace isn’t normally this wound up, So what’s going on?”

Angel looked at her godparents “He started to drink again” Shanks frowned more making the lines on his face stand out, He moved over to his chair sagging into it.

Shanks rested his elbows on the desk placing his chin on his hands as he stared at Angel “It’s getting close again” She mumbled knowing the two could hear her as she looked down at her bracelet again.

Nodding he glanced over a picture on the wall. It was of him and Roger when they were younger, They were smiling at the camera.

“Ace is suspended Angel, I’m sorry but this is his last chance, I know you're my god kids but I can’t keep bailing him out he has to learn” Angel nodded sullenly this was the 100 maybe 200th time Ace had been pulled about his behaviour.

“Here look at this” Angel looked at the pamphlet that Shanks handed her.

(Whitebeard High)

“I know the headmaster there. I can get Ace and you transferred. It's a boarding school so you will have to move out of the house and be independent. I can get you a dorm together with two rooms and two bathrooms.” Angel nodded as she read the pamphlet.

“I tried to talk about it to Ace but he didn’t want to listen, He must have thought I was going to separate you both” Angel nodded.

Everyone that knew them, Know how close they are Ace wouldn’t let anyone separate them if they didn’t want to.

They sometimes shared a bed when one of them couldn’t sleep or felt lonely, Most mornings they woke up together.

“It’s for delinquents, That might be a reason why he didn’t want to hear about it, I’ll talk to him, Maybe knowing we wouldn’t have to live at home might convince him” Shanks nodded looking slightly grateful that Angel was the more reasonable twin.

“Just drop me a text or tell Makino and I can have it arranged for you as soon as possible” Angel nodded standing up from her seat.

Shanks got up too, Walking around the desk, Pulling Angel into a hug.

“You know that we love you both but this could work out for the best, Those that go to Whitebeard high go onto amazing jobs, His sons went there, Kinda why he made the place it was for orphans at first those he called his sons were taught there, Some stayed, Others went onto be great people in their chosen fields”

Angel smiled “Thanks Shanks I know you want the best for us”, Angel pulled back from the hug and hugged Minako, Smiling more as the woman placed light kisses to the top of her head.

“I’ll come over tonight to talk to him” Nodding again, Angel pulled back before leaving the office, Going to find her brothers.

“They will be fine Shanks, They are tough kids” Shanks looked down at his beautiful wife and nodded kissing her softly.

“They are tough, But they aren’t kids anymore”.

Angel walked down a few hallways. School was half over and she was supposed to be in english with Mr.Beckman, But she wasn’t too worried about it because she had already given in her homework.

It helped that Beckman was good friends with Shanks and knew that Angel would always make up missed lessons because of Ace, That and Nami probably told him what happened.

Angel turned left down another hallway making her way over to the stairs that led to the roof, Taking them two at a time she could hear her brothers arguing.

“Shanks isn’t an asshole Ace watch how you talk about him” Luffy growled out.

Angel pushed open the door to the roof raising an eyebrow at what she saw, Luffy was being held back by Sabo and Ace was glaring at the two of them “Ok boys enough, Luffy you and Sabo you both need to go to class” Sabo nodded dragging a pissed off Luffy with him.

Luffy was protective of their godfather and wouldn’t let anyone say anything bad about him, Even his own brothers, Angel stopped them right by the door “Ace apologize right now”.

Ace glared at the floor kicking it with the tip of his shoe “Sorry Lu”, Luffy relaxed and grinned at Ace, Running back over to him giving him a hug.

“It’s ok Ace, I love ya”, Ace ruffled Luffy’s hair mumbling “Love ya too you dope”.

Angel smiled as Luffy ran over to her giving her a hug too before following Sabo back down the stairs.

Sabo closing the door behind them, Angel walked over to Ace wrapping her arms around his waist once she was close enough.

Ace sighed leaning down, Nuzzling her neck, He breathed in her light scent vanilla and roses “Bellemy started it, He started to run his mouth and pissed me off”.

Angel nuzzled Ace’s chest closing her eyes, Enjoying the warmth that Ace always radiated “I don’t care why you had a fight Ace, But Shanks told me this was it, You have one more chance” Ace growled low gripping her tightly.

“I’m not leaving you ever, No one can pull me away from you, You’re my wife Angel” Angel looked up at Ace smiling softly.

Reaching up to cup his face in her hands “I would never leave you either even if you go to Whitebeard High I’ll be right by your side no matter what and one day, I will be your wife”.

Ace leaned down and kissed Angel softly, Angel moaned softly wrapping her arms around his neck before pulling back slowly.

“We can live there, We can be away from him, We’re legally adults he can’t stop us” Ace nodded resting his forehead against Angel’s as she ran her fingers through his soft black hair.

“Let’s focus on school for now and afterwards we can deal with all of this ok promise” Angel whispered leaning up to kiss Ace again licking his bottom lip, Nibbling it softly before pulling back completely.

Ace smiled, Pecking her lips once more as he let go of her nodding slightly “Ok come on then let's get going” Angel grinned and grabbed Ace’s hand dragging him back over to the door going to class.

Angel dropped Ace off at his lesson, Smiling as he pouted at her, Angel made her way back to the office.

Popping her head in she saw Minako smiling at her “Yeah we’re gonna go there” Minako nodded smiling back as Angel left again.

Ace dropped his head onto his desk sighing as he stared at the board confused as heck, Maybe Angel could help him with his maths class again.

Later on

Ace stood outside of the school's main building waiting for Angel, He kicked the ground while waiting for Angel to get there.

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket about to ring her when Angel and Kaya walked out of the main building talking and laughing.

Kaya smiled and waved at Ace, Hugging Angel quickly before running off, Angel ran over to Ace shoving a letter in her bag.

She tackled Ace into a hug “Sorry for the wait big brother, Let’s go home one last time” Ace frowned slightly but nodded.

Ace and Angel walked side by side talking about random things as they walked home, Angel stopped Ace in their driveway seeing Shank’s car parked there.

Looking at each other both Ace and Angel took a deep breath before walking into the mansion that Rogers owned.

The two walked towards the stairs intending to not interact with their father but they were stopped just as they passed the doorway to the living room “Where do you two think you're going” A harsh voice bit out.

Angel turned to face their father stood behind him was a worried Shanks, A drink in his hand, His cheeks tinted red, Black eyes glaring at them “I’m gonna help Ace with his maths, Come on Ace” Angel grabbed Ace’s hand and started to drag him towards the stairs.

“I don’t think so, Ace in here now” Angel stopped moving, Turning to her father glaring at him.

“I’m helping Ace, You can talk later, When you're sober” Rogers glared at Angel narrowing his eyes.

“I’m your Father young lady and you will do as I say” Angel grit her teeth biting back her words.

“Gold come on let them study you can talk to Ace later on” Shanks tried to stand in the way of his friend hoping to calm him down he hadn’t seen him like this in years.

“This is my house girl and my rules now Ace get in here this instant” Ace squeezed Angel’s hand glancing at her expressionless, Angel shook her head and tried to pull his hand again.

“Fine but I’m staying too” Angel said, Turning her glare back at her father, Gold necked his drink pulling away from Shanks hold dropping down into a chair grabbing the bottle from the coffee table in front of him.

“I only want to speak to Ace, Go to your room Angel, You're good at that” Angel went to step forward when Ace grabbed her and pulled her to his chest.

“Don’t Angel, I’ll be ok promise” Ace dropped a kiss on her forehead pushing her towards the stairs Ace watched as Angel stomped up the stairs.

“Disgusting” Gold muttered, Shanks looked shocked at him, Had his old friend really just said that about his own children, He knew how broken Gold was about Rouge but he never thought he’d be like this to them.

Ace and Angel took after her in different ways Ace had inherited her freckles that decorated his cheeks a myriad of stars that’s what she had said when he was born.

While Angel was born with her mother's will, determination, intelligence but she was innocent, Shanks would go as far as saying she was clueless like Luffy when it came to love and relationships.

Shanks knew the kids were close, He never saw it as an issue the two were twins Ace being a few minutes older than Angel he acted how any big brother should act towards his little sister.

Ace turned to the two walking into the living room staring blankly at them “Shanks told me what happened and that you're suspended” Ace nodded not saying a word to the man.

Shanks sighed and sat down knowing this would be a long talk he just hoped it didn’t end up in a fist fight.

Angel glared at the ceiling as she listened to her phone ring before a familiar voice answered.

“Hey sis what’s up?”

Angel smiled softly “Hey Sabo, I was wondering if your man has all our stuff ready?”

Sabo hummed, Angel could hear him moving about “Yeah, I can get him to drop it off if you want or you could go get it from him”.

Angel sighed softly “we can go get it, Kaya gave me the letter today”

Sabo hummed again more sounds of movement catching Angel’s ear “I didn’t interrupt you did I?”.

Sabo sighed softly “Nah you didn’t sis, I’m just catching up on some work that I didn’t get done last night, So it’s finally happening then huh”.

Angel hummed sitting up in bed “Yeah it is” Angel turned her head towards her door hearing shouting.

“He was drunk when we got here, Even Shanks is surprised, Don’t know why the bastard is always like this”.

Sabo exhaled softly “I wish we could have done this sooner but at least now you have a new school you can attend, I heard it’s a good place”.

Angel nodded to herself she had talked to Kaya about it and her friend informed her it was a good place to study even if it was for delinquents.

“Yeah Kaya said the same, I’ll drop you a text tomorrow, Get the others so we can say goodbye, Franky’s is a good place to meet since I have to get the car”.

Sabo hummed again dropping whatever he was holding “Yeah I can arrange that anything else I can help you with sis”.

Angel wracked her brain trying to think if there was anything she missed “Can you get me a photo of mom just her”.

“Sure I can, I'm sure Garp has one somewhere” Angel thanked him and the two said goodbye before hanging up.

Angel dropped her phone next to her lying back down and closing her eyes “Wish you were here mom, Maybe life would be different” She opened her eyes as her door slammed open then closed the lock clicking shut.

Angel lifted up on her elbows seeing Ace his cheek red, Ace huffed looking over at Angel his expression softening he walked over climbing onto the bed.

Ace braced himself above Angel holding still as he looked down at her, She reached up carefully placing her hand over his red cheek “I should have been there” Ace gave a weak smile.

“Wouldn’t have helped any sis, Shanks grabbed him before he could do more, They are still talking” Angel hummed wrapping her arms around Ace’s neck pulling him down so he rested against her.

His forehead against hers, Their breaths mingling softly between them, Angel ran her fingers through his hair, Petting it softly.

The world could burn and they wouldn’t care if everything melted away when it was just them “So now what do we do?” Angel smiled.

“Well first of all you need to give me a kiss and tell me how great of a sister I am and how awesome I am” Ace grinned and leaned down and kissed Angel, Moaning softly as Angel ran her finger through his hair again tugging it softly.

“You're an amazing and awesome sister and an even better wife, My beautiful wife” Angel grinned up at him.

“Now there's my loving brother” Angel pulled on Ace’s arm getting him to lie down next to her cuddling close to him.

“We are leaving tomorrow the both of us together.”Ace stared at Angel in shock, Not believing a word she just said.

“Leaving together, Wait how?” Angel grinned more moving from Ace and over to her desk, Opening up the top drawer grabbing out some documents before moving back over to her bed handing them over to Ace.

“Well I overheard him on the phone one night, Talking to someone complaining that mom had left a load of money for us, In our own bank accounts that he can’t touch and he wanted to know how he could get into them without us” Ace frowned nodding as he looked over the documents Angel had.

“I asked Sabo to look into it and I asked Kaya for legal advice and from what they both said now that we are 18, We are adults and can legally leave as long as we leave our keys behind oh and this” Angel grabbed her bag and got out of the paper she shoved inside it.

Angel handed it over to Ace, “Kaya wrote it up with her dad it’s all legal, I read it during my last class it’s pretty airtight nothing he can do will let him get the money, Also Shanks should be getting our school sorted out for us to so we can live there and finish our education”.

Ace nodded, Putting the papers on the nightstand, Reaching his right hand out grabbing Angel’s waist pulling her back down onto the bed cuddling her close “We can be free just us together forever right” Angel nodded moving closer to Ace.

Angel rested her head on Ace’s chest feeling the rise and fall of his chest “He leaves early tomorrow we can pack in the morning and then leave, We have to go a few places first” Ace hummed yawning softly.

Giggling Angel grabbed her phone setting an alarm and dropping Shanks a quick text before flicking the light switch by her bed off.

Angel yawned, Cuddling close the pair falling asleep quickly.  
___________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins final day in their childhood home

__________________Chapter 2______________________________

Next Day

Angel groaned as her alarm went off she tried to turn but couldn’t move Ace’s arms wrapped around her tightly “Ace let go.... Come on Ace” Angel tried to wiggle out from his hold but Ace gripped her tighter.

Sighing to herself Angel was tempted to give up when the alarm ended, When her phone started ringing again.

Angel glared at Ace as he slept soundly next her, Her gaze softened as she stared at him longer, She could never stay angry with him no matter what he did but she needed to get up and get her phone.

Leaning down Angel kissed from Ace’s cheek up to his ear whispering softly “Big brother come on we have to get up”, She heard Ace mumble and loosen his arms giving her enough room to move.

“Can’t believe that still works” Angel mumbled to herself as she turned onto her back reaching out to grab her phone seeing Shank’s number.

“Morning Shanks” Angel said as she answered the call.

“Hey kiddo, Look about yesterday I just want to apologise for not doing anything sooner, If I had known he was that bad I would have done something”.

She could hear the guilt in his voice the longer Shanks spoke, She felt bad Angel knew there was nothing that could have changed their situation apart from their mom being alive.

“It’s not your fault Shanks, I know you and Makino would have taken us in heck even Garp would have, But you know Ace he wouldn’t have accepted that”. Shanks hummed sighing softly.

“I sorted out your schooling, You should get a phone call today from them, Tell Ace I’m sorry I really am” Angel hummed softly turning and facing Ace who was still fast asleep.

“I will Shanks and thank you for everything you and Makino are the best, I mean it” Shanks chuckled.

“You're just like her Angel I swear, If you need anything just call us ok, We love you both take care kiddo” Angel smiled softly tears gathering in her eyes.

“Bye Shanks, You take care to, Talk soon” Angel hung up as the tears started to fall.

Ace groaned slowly opening his eyes he looked over at Angel seeing her crying, His eyes widening slightly.

He quickly sat up moving his hand up to cup Angel’s cheek “Ace, You’re up” Ace smiled softly at her, Carefully pulling her closer letting her rest against his chest.

“I’m right here Angel, I’ll always be here you know that right?” Angel nodded her breath hitching as she cried against his chest.

“I… I know Ace, Shanks says he’s sorry and he loves us both” Ace kissed the top of Angel’s head humming a lullaby they knew.

Angel smiled at Ace’s humming, Pulling back from his chest she smiled up at him wiping her eyes.

“Come on let’s get ready '' Ace nodded, Grabbing Angel’s waist he rolled them so she was on top of him, Her legs either side of his waist.

Angel blushed feeling Ace hard underneath her “Love you Angel” Angel nodded smiling down at him.

“Love you two, Come on let’s go shower” Ace groaned softly as Angel moved off of him the temptation to grab her and drag her back to bed strong but he knew this was it.

Their last time in the house that they called home for the last 18 years.

“Hey Angel, How about it one last time huh, Here at least” Angel looked at Ace blinking a few times at him, A slow smirk making its way onto her lips.

“My my aren’t you thinking dirty this morning Ace” Ace grinned pulling her back onto his lap grinding his hips up against her, Angel moaned softly running her fingers through Ace’s hair, The two staring deeply into each other's eyes.

Ace leaned up kissing Angel softly moaning as her soft supple lips moved against his, He nipped her bottom lip making her gasp, Their tongues intertwining as Angel rocked slowly in his lap.

Both of them gasping and moaning, Ace opened his eyes not realizing he closed them and looked at Angel’s closed eyes, Her moans making him harder.

Wrapping one hand around her waist and the other bracing her back, He flipped them over settling between her legs running his left hand up her and under her top feeling her slim waist firm muscled frame.

Angel gasped as Ace’s hand massaged her ribs, His thumb moving up over the swell of her breast to stroke over her hardened nipple, Ace pulled back from the kiss looking down at Angel’s flushed face, Eyes still closed her lashes brushing her soft skin.

“So beautiful” Ace groaned as Angel wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him forward, Their hips rubbing together, Angel’s back arched up her eyes fluttering open.

“Ace… Ace please… stop teasing me” Ace grinned rocking against her his hand tightening around her hip holding her still, He leaned down and kissed Angel’s neck licking it before nipping her skin softly “Mine” he growled low.

Angel threw her head back moaning low as Ace continued to lick and kiss her neck “Ace come on please” Ace huffed a laugh pulling back from Angel’s neck dropping a kiss to her lips.

“So impatient Angel” Angel pouted glaring lightly at him, He chuckled slightly amused at her reaction.

“Okay...Okay, Stop glaring Angel” Ace grabbed his shirt pulling it off as Angel did the same with her own, Ace grabbed Angel’s legs unwrapping them from his waist and pulling down her shorts, He leaned down and kissed over her underwear seeing them wet.

“Damn Angel so wet for me huh” Angel blushed looking away from Ace.

Leaning forward Ace licked over them before gently pulling them down to, “So beautiful for me, Such a good wife” Angel whimpered softly feeling his warm breath so close to her, She moaned as Ace’s tongue licked her clit sucking gently.

“Ah...Ace...mmm” Angel grabbed his hair with one hand the other moving up to her own gripping lightly, Ace moaned against her lips licking her happily tasting her Sweetness on his tongue.

Angel growled when her phone started to ring loudly right by her head, Grabbing it she glanced down at Ace who had stopped licking her.

Obsidian orbs reflecting back at her, His eyes glinting with mischief in them, Angel lifted Ace’s head up by his hair as she answered the call.

“Hello?” she breathed watching Ace as he moved his fingers from her waist to her clit rubbing his thumb gently over the hardened nub Angel stifled a gasp as the voice on the other end replied.

“Hey sis I spoke to everyone we will be waiting at Franky’s for you two oh Rob said be a the bank before 11am” Sabo sounded way to chipper for the morning Angel thought as she pulled her phone back to look at the time 9.30am it will take them a while to pack and get ready.

“Sure we will be there Sabo thanks again, I gotta go bye” Sabo said goodbye right as Angel hung up, Glaring down at Ace who had two fingers inside of her moving them slowly in and out.

“What did Sabo want?” He asked innocently, Like he wasn't fingering her while she was on the phone, He curled his fingers catching Angel’s g-spot flicking his fingers over it softly.

Angel whined, Dropping her phone next to her, Her back arching up as she gasped Ace’s name, “So what did he say?” Angel gasped trying to catch her breath as Ace continued to tease her.

“We have to be somewhere by 11… Stop teasing me or we will be late” Ace nodded pushing a third finger twisting them round as he pushed his boxers down to his knees, Angel reached out to her left opening her drawer and grabbing a condom ripping it open before handing it to Ace.

Ace slipped it on stroking himself a few times as he pulled his fingers out wiping them on the bed.

“Ready?” Angel nodded wrapping her arms around Ace’s neck as she spread her legs wider for him, Ace rubbed the tip of his cock against her soft lips slowly slipping inside, Angel whimpered softly Ace kissed her, Soft reassuring kisses.

“Ace” Angel whispered as he braced his right arm above her head, Turning his head to kiss and nuzzle her neck, His left grabbing her thigh lifting it up to wrap around his waist, Angel moaned into his ear at the change of angle.

“More please… Harder Ace I’m not glass” Ace groaned as her walls fluttered around him clenching pulling him deeper into her making them whole.

God he knew this was wrong but his love for Angel was so pure, She was so pure, His beautiful wife even if they couldn’t get married, She was his and he was hers together forever.

Ace sped up his balls slapping against Angel with every thrust, Angel whimpers and moans turning him on more as he nipped her ear breathing heavy muttering to her “Mine all mine” Angel whined dragging her nails over Ace’s back.

“Yours all Yours Ace Together forever” Ace groaned as Angel clenched around him again they were both close he could feel it, Moving his left hand to her clit he rubbed it in time with his thrusts sending her over the edge tumbling over it with her as her walls sucked him dry.

Ace groaned resting on his arm above Angel as she came down from her orgasm, He carefully pulled out taking the condom off tying it before dropping it off the side of the bed, He would deal with it before they left maybe.

___________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has left a kudos <3

_____________________________Chapter 3_____________________________

Angel blinked a few times breathing low “Ace I love you”, Ace smiled and kissed her mumble love you against her lips, He grabbed her phone and looked at the time 9.50am.

“We should get a shower and get packing” Angel hummed as she ran her fingers up and down his chest, Ace kissed her one last time before getting up stretching his back feeling it click.

Angel lay there for a moment enjoying the pleasure still running through her veins before moving to, They showered together to save time, Ace carefully washing her body kissing each part of her skin he touched.

She giggled and helped Ace wash too. Once they got out Ace went to his room to get dressed and packed with the suitcase Angel gave him from under her bed. He wondered how long she had been planning for them to leave.

Angel packed the few belongings she wanted to keep most of it was stuff HE had gotten her and she didn’t want any of it.

She grabbed the documents she had given Ace the day before and packed them in her bag.

Her eyes fell to the nightstand and her bracelet on there she smiled as she picked it up and put it on her wrist.

Arms wrapped around her waist, Ace’s chin resting on her shoulder “Whatcha thinking sis?”.

She shook her head “Nothing important just glad we’re finally leaving together” Ace hummed kissing her cheek.

Angel made sure they had everything looking at her phone. It read 10.20am, “We should get going, We just have to leave our keys and this letter on his desk then we can go, So they did Ace dropped his keys on the desk glad to be rid of them.

Angel placed the letter by them then they left Angel locked the front door then posted her keys back through the mail box.

Hand in hand they walked down the street away from their childhood home, From the man they called father, Neither looking back.

They were free and as scary as that seemed Ace knew with Angel by his side they would be happy, Happier than they would have ever thought possible.

___________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one the next one is gonna be longer, Enjoy

____________________________Chapter 4_____________________________

They arrived at the bank at 10.55, Ace was a bit confused but trusted Angel as a tall black haired male approached them smiling softly at her.

“Miss Portgas it’s good to see you again, This must be your brother, It’s a pleasure to meet you, Please follow me” Angel nodded following behind him pulling Ace along.

Ace looked round the office the male had led them to taking in the tasteful decor he looked at the name plaque (Rob Lucci) . He wondered how Angel knew this guy as he motioned them to sit down.

“So Sabo told me you’re really leaving” Rob said politely, Angel nodded, Ace snapped his attention to them as Angel took out the paperwork he had seen the day before.

“Yeah we left our keys and the letter Kaya gave me” Rob smiled taking the paperwork and giving Angel some forms.

“Just your signatures I have all your legal documents here” Ace raised an eyebrow and looked at them both.

“Ah, I assume your sister didn’t explain to you” Ace shook his head. Angel hadn’t told him anything apart from they were leaving and she dealt with everything.

“I have your new debit cards, Passports, ID, Social security cards and a driving licence for Angel” Ace looked wide eyed as Angel pushed the forms over to him to sign.

“Mr. Portgas I assure you, Your sister has worked hard to get all of this done, She has been planning for a few years from what Sabo told me” Angel looked down at her bracelet.

“The past two years I wanted us out sooner but I was worried about school. We still need to get jobs even with the money from mom” Rob hummed as Ace signed the forms.

“How do you know Sabo then Mr.Lucci?” Rob blushed lightly while Angel smiled, He coughed covering his mouth.

“They are dating, Sabo and Rob have been together for a few months now right?” Rob frowned slightly before schooling his features and nodded.

“Yes we have been I met him at one of his father’s parties we just clicked” Angel smiled more as Ace handed back the forms.

Rob took a second to compose himself before handing Angel the items she had requested along with an envelope of money “Well this is everything, Thank you for dropping by, Say hello to Sabo for me when you get to Franky’s” Angel nodded packing everything into her bag.

When the three stood up Angel gave Rob a hug “I’m happy Sabo has you Rob” Rob blushed again, He was never normally like this but Angel always made him blush somehow but so did Sabo they both had something about them that melted his once cold heart.

“I’m happy you approve Angel, Both of you take care and I hope to see you both again sometime” Angel nodded as Rob escorted them back outside waving goodbye to them as they left the bank.

“Didn’t know Sabo had a boyfriend” Ace muttered as Angel took his hand leading him down the highstreet.

“Yeah I walked in on them about 5 months ago they were only kissing but man were they blushy and embarrassed, Come on we need to go get the car” Ace nodded as he followed Angel.

___________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins get their new car and see their friends and family before leaving

____________________________Chapter 5______________________________

They arrived at Franky’s 15 minutes later.

Sabo greeted them, Giving both of them a hug “Rob said hi” Sabo blushed and looked at Ace who just grinned at him, Sabo breathed a sigh of relief.

“Everyone is inside” Sabo said, Leading the way Angel nodded and followed her brothers into the garage true to his word Sabo had gotten nearly all of their friends there.

Nami and Vivi were curled up on the sofa looking at a magazine.

Sanji and Zoro were arguing in the corner about god knows what.

Robin was sitting on the side of the armchair Franky was in, Chopper sat on his lap.

Brooke was talking to Ussop and Luffy about something.

Trafalgar Law sat on his own looking over at Luffy as the boy laughed.

Koala ran over and tackled Angel into a hug.

“Hey Koala how are you?” Koala pulled back from the hug, Tears gathering in her eyes as she stared up at Angel.

“You're really going.” Angel nodded, Taking in the faces of their friends. They were all sad that they were leaving but they knew they had to.

“Kaya had work today but she sends her love” Nami said as she stood up to greet them, Angel and Ace hugged each of their friends, Angel was surprised at Zoro giving her a hug, The two were friendly but he rarely showed much emotion.

“Don’t forget to call if you need us Angel” He whispered into her ear as he hugged her, Angel grinned, She knew her friends cared alot including Zoro, Pulling back from their hug Angel looked to see Ace laughing with Sabo and Koala.

She walked over to where Law was sitting still watching Luffy “Stare anymore at him you’ll melt a hole into him Law”, Law jumped slightly turning to face Angel frowning slightly.

Angel smiled and sat on the arm of the chair turning her attention to Luffy who was now playing with Chopper.

Luffy adored Robin and Franky’s adopted son, He insisted that he was his uncle.

Chopper was scared of how hyperactive Luffy was when they first met but slowly got used to Luffy being a big ball of energy.

“You better not hurt him Law” Angel looked back at him, Law nodded “I’ll kill you if you hurt my baby brother” Law nodded again he had already been threatened by everyone else today so why not add Luffy’s older sister into the mix.

Luffy ran over with Chopper smiling as he dropped the child in Law’s lap before running over to Usopp shouting “Gimme a sec”.

Chopper looked up at Law scared out of his mind at the glaring male, Angel chuckled and took Chopper from Law sitting him in her lap, Smiling down at the young boy, Chopper smiled back at Angel happy to be out of Law’s lap.

Luffy ran back over with a bag of cotton candy for them, Law frowned “Luffy-ya he’s a child he shouldn’t have too many sweets” Luffy pouted at Law giving him his best puppy eyes, Angel raised an eyebrow at them wondering if Law would cave in.

Law sighed and took the bag from Luffy breaking off a small piece before handing it to Chopper “That’s all you can eat and Luffy-ya you don’t get any” Luffy whined stomping his foot, Catching everyone else's attention Law raised a single eyebrow at him daring him to say something.

Angel had to admit Law was ballsy to deny Luffy sweets or food in general, “But Traffy, Usopp said I could have it” Law turned his glare to the long nosed male hiding behind Franky who started to laugh, Angel put Chopper down.

She watched him run over to Robin clearly scared of the older male, Angel sighed “Law’s right Lu you’ve eaten enough sweets” Luffy turned to Angel pouting more at her, His lower lip trembling.

Angel just gave him a deadpan stare, Law sighs and breaks off a small piece like he had with Chopper and held it out for Luffy.

Luffy’s eyes widened and he shot forward wrapping his lips around Law’s outstretched fingers licking them as the candy melted between his fingers. He didn’t take his eyes off of Law.

Law blushed slightly lowering his face to hide his blush as he pulled his fingers free of Luffy’s lips, Luffy just smirked at Angel “Brat” she said fondly petting Law’s head.

“Good luck Traffy” Angel said happily as she stood up and moved from the couple, Law groaned as Luffy jumped into his lap grabbing the bag from him.

Luffy called out to Angel “I’m the only one who can call him that” Angel waved her hand at him as she started to walk over to Ace, Her phone rang.

Instead she turned and walked out of the room everyone was in, Answering the unknown number.

“Hello, Is this the number of Miss Portgas D. Angel?” A deep male voice asked.

“Hi yeah that’s me” Angel replied as she sat down in a chair near the room she just came from.

“Hi Miss Portgas I’m Jozu from Whitebeard High, I was informed that you and your brother will be joining us soon” Angel smiled. Shanks worked quickly.

“Ah yes Shanks said he was getting both of us a place at the school” The man hummed softly.

“Yes I have here a twin dorm, Two separate rooms and bathrooms also all of your classes, I’m just phoning to enquire when you will both be arriving” Angel looked around the garage spotting a clock 1.30pm.

“We will be heading there shortly so in a few hours” Angel didn’t really want to drag Ace away from everyone, But they didn’t exactly have a home anymore to go back to so they needed to get to the school soon.

“Ah brilliant I’ll have someone in reception waiting to get you both settled and signed in, Is there anything that you would like to discuss before you get here?” Angel hummed to herself.

“Oh do students have to make their own dinner?, I know that lunch is provided” The male chuckled softly.

“We can provide dinner, Yes, There is a kitchen in each dorm and cooking lessons for anyone that needs them” Angel nodded at least Ace won’t starve Angel wrapped up the call quickly knowing they had to leave soon.

Angel sighed softly looking down at her phone, She sent a quick message to Shanks before going back into the room.

She was a bit shocked to see Law and Ace fighting “What happened?” She asked carefully everyone was on edge waiting for fists to start flying.

“This asshole kissed Lu” Angel stared at Ace like he had grown a second head, Ace backed down a little confusion clear on his face, Luffy sat in shock on the floor, His hand on Law’s trouser leg.

“Got a problem with me kissing MY BOYFRIEND Portgas-ya” Law growled out, His cheeks burning.

Ace glared at Law growling out “You to fucking old for Luffy, You pervert” Angel walked over and put her hand on Ace’s arm.

“Ace let him go I already gave them my approval” Ace turned to Angel concerned but let go of Law’s hoodie.

Luffy jumped up tackling Law “He’s mine Ace you already have Angel” Ace sighed pouting at Angel.

“But he’s an old man Angel” Angel sighed, Shaking her head, She looked over at Law, Luffy had wrapped himself around him, Law holding the younger close petting his head soothingly.

“And he makes Luffy happy that’s all we ever wanted for both of our brothers to find someone they can love unconditionally, Plus I already threatened Law” Ace sighed admitting defeat.

Law was surprised when Ace held out his hand for him to shake, Law looked down at Luffy who was grinning up at him “Fine if Angel accepts u then your not a bad guy, Angel has a way of telling if people are good or not” Law nodded shaking his hand.

“But if you do hurt Luffy then know there is nowhere you could hide Trafalgar Law” Law smirked and nodded.

“I’ll keep that in mind but there's a long line Portgas D Ace-ya”, Luffy cheered, Making everyone jump as he pulled Ace and Law into a hug.

“Yay my brother approves of my Boyfriend” Angel chuckles along with everyone else, She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder turning to see Sabo grinning at her.

“So who was on the phone” Angel stared at him for a split second before turning to Ace.

“It was the school we need to leave soon to get there” Ace nodded smiling at her as Luffy let go of him.

“So this is it then” Angel nodded, Taking a hold of Ace’s left hand bringing it up to her lips, Dropping a kiss on it smiling.

“Hey we’re together right, Together forever” Ace grinned pulling Angel to him hugging her.

“Yup together forever” Ace grinned down at Angel, Kissing her cheek before letting her go. The two smiled as everyone gave them hugs saying their goodbyes.

Franky pulled Angel to the side smiling at her “Hey kiddo, Here's the car keys any issues call us, For anything, Robin and I see you two as our kids ok” Angel smiled as she hugged Franky, He wrapped his arms around her.

Franky led everyone outside where a black Lexus SUV sat parked on the drive, Sabo helped Angel put their bags into the boot watching Ace and Luffy freak out.

Law practically dragged him away from the car “Angel this car is way too expensive how the hell can we afford this” Sabo grinned over at Ace.

“This would be my going away present for you two and no you don’t have to worry about it it’s all paid off and insured for the next 3 years” Ace was shell shocked Angel was worried Ace would pass out.

She walked over to him placing her hands on his chest “Ace breath it’s ok” Ace smiled slightly at Angel still slightly worried, Sabo came over to them hugging Ace.

“You deserve it Ace, Love you bro” Ace hugged Sabo back.

“Thanks Sabo this means a lot I mean it” Luffy tackled them both, Angel got pulled in too, The four of them slightly upset that they were losing two of their siblings but they knew they were gonna be together always.

“Alright time to hit the road” Angel said gently pulling away from her brothers, After one more round of hugs Ace and Angel got in the car waving before Angel drove off leaving their family behind.

__________________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins run into Marco

________________Chapter 6_______________________________

Angel smiled over at Ace “This is it” Ace nodded watching Angel drive.

“Didn’t know you could drive.” Angel hummed, Keeping her eyes on the road taking a quick glance at Ace, Smiling at him.

“I asked Shanks if I could have a few hours during school off so I could learn, He said okay but only if he could teach me, So I spent about a week learning and Shanks let me go take a test and I passed, I gave my license to Sabo after I passed so HE never got a hold of it, Plus he used it to get our accounts and paperwork sorted” Ace nodded looking at the console of the car flicking on the radio.

The two listen to the radio as they drove, Angel singing along every so often, Ace yawned after an hour of driving “Have a nap it will be a bit before we get there, If I spot a supermarket I’m gonna stop to get us food” Ace nodded turning on his side in his seat.

“Wake me up then when we get there” Angel hummed quietly turning the music on the radio down, Concentrating on the road in front of her.

40 minutes later

Angel saw a supermarket and turned off the main road to the parking lot, After parking she turned the engine off looking over at Ace, Angel reached out and gently shook his shoulder waking him up, “We here already?”.

Smiling sweetly she replied “We’re at a supermarket, Lets get some food best to get enough for at least a few days” Ace nodded leaning over and kissing Angel’s cheek.

Angel locked the car behind them as they walked towards the entrance, She shouldered her bag as Ace grabbed a trolley.

“Alright I’m gonna go see if I can get your meds here, If not then we need to top them up soon I know you have a months supply left, You can start on the food shop, Don’t go overboard I’ll catch up with you” Ace nodded heading off down a random aisle.

Angel watched him go before trying to find the pharmacy, She walked over to the counter, A middle aged woman behind it staring at a handsome tall blond male a few feet away.

“Hey can I get this prescription here please” The woman looked at Angel as she handed her Ace’s prescription.

“Yeah give me a moment” Angel nodded looking around.

“I’m just gonna have a look around” The woman nodded as Angel walked away from the counter and over to the pain meds, She glanced to her left seeing the male that the woman was staring at.

He was at least over 6 ft, He was definitely taller than Ace, He towered over her 5 ft 6in frame, Angel turned back to the shelf in front of her not wanting to get caught staring at the male.

Angel looked up at the paracetamol for some stupid reason there was none on the shelf but she could see a box on top of the shelf, Angel tried to reach it going up on her tippy toes growling low as she couldn’t reach it.

When suddenly an arm appeared from behind her, A warm body pressed against her back, Angel blushed as the person grabbed her hip steadying themselves, “Here I got it” A deep voice said as the person pulled the box down for her.

Angel turned her head looking back at the blonde a blush rising to her cheeks “Uh thanks for the hand” The male smiled down at her, Angel grabbed two packets out of the box smiling up at him taking in his strong jaw line, Thin nose, Half sleepy eyes and a tuft of blond hair on his head.

Angel bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh, The male in front of her raised an eyebrow, Angel burst out laughing covering her mouth with her hand “I’m sorry you look like a pineapple” The male frowned slightly at her.

“I get that a lot and you look like an Angel yoi” Angel giggled her eyes gleaming.

“So you know my name now.” The male blinked down at her, A smirk slowly forming on his lips.

“Well in that case Angel”.

He gets cut off when the woman calls “Portgas D Ace” Angel looked over at the woman “Sorry I got to grab that” He nodded watching her walk over to the counter and grabbing a bag of meds, Furrowing his brow a bit at how big the bag was.

He smiled at Angel as she walked back over after paying for the meds, “Sorry about that, I just had to get my brother's meds” Just as he was about to speak a male came running around the corner looking panicked.

“Marco come quick some kid fell and hit his head off the floor” Angel looked over at the brunette in front of them, His hair bizarre to her.

Marco looked from the beautiful girl next to him to the other male “Thatch what's going on yoi?”

“Is he tall with black hair and freckles?” Thatch nodded, Angel’s eyes widening.

“Shit that’s my brother where is he” Marco, Angel and Thatch ran through a few aisles till they got to the freezers there on the floor was Ace, A beautiful woman kneeling next to him.

Angel rushed over kneeling next to Ace as Marco tried to talk to Thatch and the mystery woman, “What happened yoi?” He asked as he knelt next to Ace.

The mystery woman spoke first “We were walking down the aisle when he just passed out he hit his head off the floor, We aren’t sure what happened” Angel looked over at them quickly realizing they weren’t a woman but a male crossdresser.

Marco checked Ace’s pulse and breathing “Has this ever happened before Angel yoi?” Angel nodded, Grabbing her bag and getting a small jar of smelling salts out.

Marco gave her a look as Angel put it just below Ace’s nose “My brother has narcolepsy, This is my fault I got us up early and today has been very eventful” Marco nodded keeping an eye on Ace.

“We are heading to our new school” Marco placed his hand on Angel's shoulder giving her a soft reassuring smile.

“What school are you going to?” He asked quietly.

“Whitebeard High, We just got transferred today” Marco nodded motioning to the two behind him.

“We live there too yoi, I’m sure my brothers here don’t mind helping you two to make it easier for you” Angel stared at him, Lips moving to refuse when Ace woke up.

“Ngh sis.... What happened?” Angel looked down at Ace relieved, She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“You passed out and hit your head, You’re lucky some nice people were nearby and they helped you out” Ace nodded groaning as pain shot through his head.

“Here let me look over him, I'm a doctor yoi” Angel looked up at Marco as he smiled at them, Ace went to move when Angel grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the floor much to the amusement and confusion of the other males.

“He’s not a fan of doctors, But he’s gonna sit still or else right Ace” Ace pouted up at Angel as Marco checked him over, He carefully touched his head trying to feel for any bumps.

After a few minutes he was satisfied that nothing was seriously wrong with him “Ok you should be ok, Best to keep an eye on him though yoi” Angel nodded as Marco helped Ace sit up.

Thatch brought over their trolley as well as their own, “So do you guys need anything else?” Angel looked at the trolley and shook her head.

“We should be ok with all of that, You don't’ have to go out of your way to help us we'll be ok” Angel smiled at the three of them as she wrapped her arm around Ace’s waist helping support him.

“It’s good that you're trying to be independent, But we won’t take no for an answer” Thatch said as he smiled back at them, The cross dressing male nodded to, Marco was looking at them with concern.

“Well I’m sorry but my answer is no, We’ll be fine right Ace” Ace looked down at Angel his head was still fuzzy. He tried to take a step but his knees went weak on him.

Angel stumbled not able to hold Ace up when Thatch grabbed Ace holding up, Marco grabbed her waist helping her balance.

Thatch stared down at Angel saying softly “No more arguing missy we’re helping, You can’t shop and support your brother, You’ll end up hurt someone or yourselves” Angel tried to argue back as Thatch took Ace from her holding him up easily.

Marco let go of her waist and took a hold of her hand. “It’s ok to ask for help Angel yoi” Angel frowned looking down at her hand in Marco’s and nodded.

“Okay but only to the car” Marco smiled at her as Angel looked up at them.

“Alright Izo grab a trolley, Angel can grab the other, I’ll help Ace and Marco can keep shopping and meet us at the checkout, Angel come with us and we can get your stuff checked out before ours” Thatch looked at everyone nodding.

Angel nodded, Frowning when Marco let go of her hand, She followed Izo pushing the trolley, Thatch helping Ace walk while Marco walked off going to grab some more stuff.

They checked out easily enough, Marco getting there before they were half done with Angel and Ace’s shop, Izo stood helping Angel pack the bags, Thatch and Ace were leaning against the wall opposite them.

Marco noted how tired Ace looked, He looked at Angel another frown gracing his lips as he noted how tired she looked it probably wasn’t safe for them to drive on their own.

Once all the shopping was packed they made their way outside.

Izo and Tatch stood next to Angel’s car stunned that someone so young could have such an expensive car, Angel helped Ace sit in the back of the car so he could sleep a bit more while Marco put their shopping in the boot.

He walked around the car as Angel closed the back door “I’ll drive yoi, You're in no shape to drive right now without crashing” Angel went to argue but Marco just gave her a firm look and she handed over her keys.

“We’ll meet up at the school Izo yoi” Izo nodded dragging Thatch away from them, Marco helped Angel into the passenger seat frowning when she yawned even as she tried to cover it up.

“Don’t worry it will be ok, We can call ahead and get your keys ready for you. I can go in and grab them. You can sign the papers tomorrow yoi, I want to double check Ace when we get there” Angel nodded trying not to close her eyes as Marco closed the door before getting in himself.

Marco looked over at Angel watching her face for a few seconds before starting the car, Easily pulling out of the car park back onto the main road.

“So you go to the school too?” Marco took a quick glance at Angel smiling softly at her before turning his attention back on the road.

He could see Izo’s car behind them “Yeah sort of, We live on campus grounds yoi” Angel nodded staring at the open road, Glancing over at Marco ever so often trying to focus on the route Marco was taking.

“Can you call the reception so I can talk to them?” Nodding Angel grabbed her phone and called them putting it on speaker, A deep voice answered.

“Hello Whitebeard high, Jozu, Speaking how can I help?”

“Hey Jozu it’s Marco, I’m with Miss Portgas and her brother. Can you get me their keys and papers sorted? yoi, We will be at the school in 10 minutes” They listened as Jozu moved about muttering under his breath.

“Yeah sure I can. It will be waiting for you on the counter. Is everything ok?” Marco hummed a frown tugging at his lips again.

“Yeah we ran into them at the store one of us will explain later yoi, I’ll be running in to grab their stuff”.

“Okay see you in a bit Marco” Marco said his goodbyes as Angel ended the call.

“Don’t worry everything will be fine yoi” Angel nodded, Something about Marco put her at ease.

Soon enough they were at the school, Marco parked the car before jumping out and running inside.

Angel jumped when Tatch tapped on the window smiling at her, Angel lowered the window to talk “Hey Izo and I are going to a different place to you lot so we’ll see you soon okay if you need anything ask Marco ok” Angel nodded smiling at him.

“Hey Thatch how come Marco says yoi every so often?” Thatch chuckled, Patting her head, Smiling softly at her.

“Best to ask him yourself kiddo” Angel frowned but nodded as Thatch walked away, Marco walked back out of the reception getting back into the car putting a bunch of papers and a pair of keys on the top of the console, Quickly starting the car up again.

“Right we’re going to the infirmary first yoi, Then I’ll take you to your dorm” Angel nodded looking at Ace still sleeping on the back seat.

Marco drove them around the reception building following a long drive “How come you say yoi Marco?” Angel watched as he frowned, Biting his bottom lip as he concentrated.

“I’ve said it ever since I was little yoi, It’s just kinda stuck, It’s like a verbal tic” She nodded, Smiling Sweetly.

“Our little brother's boyfriend has one two he says ya after someone's name so he calls me Angel-ya, It’s kinda cute, Like yours, No matter how much Law hates being told it” Marco grinned, Smiling dopily.

“Yeah some people are understanding yoi but others, Not so much, We’re here” Marco parked the car outside of a 3 story tall building.

Angel looked at it stunned “It’s like a hospital, I don’t know how well Ace will react to this” Marco hummed trying to think.

“He probably won’t wake up till we get inside there’s an exam room on the first floor we can use yoi, It’s a mini hospital so students who want to train to be in the medical field can train here” Angel looked at him blushing a little she nodded once before getting out of the car.

Marco got out and helped Angel get Ace out, He decided to pick him up bridal style to make it easier to carry him, The two walked inside.

The reception was empty Marco nodded his head towards a corridor for Angel to follow as he showed the way to an exam room.

Once inside he gently lay Ace down on the bed, He looked around the room going to the sink to wash his hand, He grabbed a few things as Angel walked over to Ace and placed her hand on his arm, “So the meds are for his narcolepsy right?” Angel turned to face Marco as he pulled over a table with a few items on it.

“Oh yeah he got diagnosed a few months ago after he kept falling asleep at school” Nodding Marco carefully checked his head again for bumps, Feeling the soft black strands slip through his fingers he wondered if Angel’s felt the same.

He had to admit he was certainly interested in her at the store he was going to ask for her number when Thatch had shown up but he benched those thoughts after finding out that she was a student here, Geez he was almost 30 he was way too old to be dating such a young woman.

He noted the way she looked at Ace, She wore her heart on her sleeve, They were close Marco could tell, Closer than most siblings.

They reminded him of Izo and Thatch the two had always been close since there were young.

He vaguely wondered if there was more to them than just being siblings but brushed it off as Ace slowly woke up

Ace slowly blinked his eyes blinded by the lights “Ace stay still, Marco is almost done ok” He turned his head to the side spotting Angel stood next to him, But he also caught the fact he was in an medical room.

Fear gripped him Ace shot up almost headbutting Marco with how quick he moved, The sudden rush of motion caused his head to spin and he fell back down, Raising his arm to cover his eyes “Shit” he cursed under his breath.

“You need to lay still Ace yoi, I’m almost done then I’ll take you both to your dorm ok” Ace groaned nodding his head, Feeling another wave of dizziness hit him.

Marco grabbed a blood sugar monitor pricking Ace’s finger he looked down at the machine and frowned. Ace's blood sugar was really low. “Have you eaten today Ace?” Angel could have facepalmed. They hadn’t really thought much about food. No wonder Ace wasn’t feeling ok.

“We haven’t really eaten a lot, Today has been a rough day” Marco understood he cleaned up and put stuff back in its place.

“Alright let's go to your dorm and you two can eat then get some rest yoi” Angel helped Ace sit up while Marco washed his hands before going over and helping Ace get up.

The three made their way back to the car Marco helped get Ace settled “It’s not far to the dorms” The pair nodded as Marco got in making sure Angel was buckled in before starting to drive them to the dorms.

___________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

___________________Chapter 7________________________________

It was dark by the time they got everything out of the car Ace kept trying to help but Marco wouldn’t let him, He led them into the building and to the lift to take them to the 3rd floor.

Marco unlocked the door getting their suitcases and the bags of food inside before going and helping Ace into the apartment, They got over to the sofa where Ace would be comfortable while Marco and Angel sorted out food.

Angel stood at the counter unpacking the bags of food when Marco walked up to her fingers gripping her waist as she swayed a little on her feet “Sit down with Ace I’ll make you both some food, No buts about it Angel that's an order yoi” Angel whined low as Marco gripped her a little tighter.

“Okay Marco Pineapple” She said teasingly, Marco bit his lip as Angel accidentally brushed against him as she moved to go over to the sofa. This girl was gonna be the death of him.

Marco took a few deep breaths trying to calm his hardened cock, The way Angel reacted to his order, Her cheeks blushing that beautiful shade of crimson, The way she whined Marco wanted to hear more.

Shaking his head Marco looked at the food in front of him and settled on making something quick and easy, A few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with some juice hopefully it would be ok on their systems.

He looked up when he heard the TV turn on watching as Angel rested her head on Ace’s shoulder, Ace turned his head and kissed Angel’s forehead.

Marco stacked the sandwiches onto a plate and grabbed two cups and some apple juice, He walked over to the pair “Alright you two need to eat this yoi” Ace looked up at him raising his eyebrow as Marco placed the items on the coffee table in front of them.

“Verbal tic like Law” Angel said as she grabbed a sandwich, Ace nodded as he grabbed one to, Marco poured them both a drink leaving the bottle within reach as he went back to the small kitchen and put the rest of the food away.

A few minutes passed, When he suddenly felt a hand tug at his shirt making him jump slightly, Angel smiled “Thanks for helping us Marco” he shook his head, Turning to face Angel.

“It’s ok yoi” he petted her hair feeling the soft silky strands, Her hair was exactly like Ace’s like liquid midnight, Marco wanted nothing more than to continue petting her. It felt so right but so wrong at the same time.

Angel nuzzled his head almost purring at the contact, Her cheeks flushing red Marco wondered if she had a cold, He leaned down resting his forehead against hers closing his eyes he hummed “Your don’t seem to have a temperature yoi”.

Angel squeaked and pulled back staring wide eyed up at Marco who blinked realizing what he had done he blushed lightly “Sorry yoi I didn’t mean to scare you, I just thought you had a temperature you're a bit flushed”.

Angel shook her head looking down at the floor, Her hand hesitantly reaching for his shirt again

Marco pulled away taking a step back from her feeling like an idiot letting his emotions get in the way, She was way too young for him.

“Ace fell asleep” She whispered, Marco looked at the sofa he could hear his snores over the sound of the TV.

Looking back at Angel he saw her face, Her eyes dilating Marco reached out and grabbed her just as Angel fell forward against his chest.

“Sorry I feel dizzy” Marco maneuvered them so he could pick her up like a toddler cradling her to his chest.

“I got you yoi, You need some rest” Angel nuzzled his chest as Marco walked her to the room on the right side of the sofa.

She felt light as a feather, Something felt off about that but Marco pushed that thought aside for now.

He took a quick glance at Ace as he passed, Seeing him asleep his mouth opened a little as he breathed.

Marco was a bit surprised at the thoughts running through his head.

Great not only am I perving over a young girl but her twin brother too.

Damn I need to get laid soon, Marco shook his head clearing his thoughts as he walked over to the bed, He put one knee on the bed and carefully laid Angel down.

As he went to move Angel grabbed his shirt “Please don’t go” She whimpered.

Marco rested his left hand on the bed while his right gently took a hold of Angel’s hand “I shouldn’t stay Angel, I can bring Ace in here if you don’t want to be alone yoi” Angel nodded letting his shirt go a soft sigh escaping her lips.

He stood up and walked back out of the room over to Ace gently picking him up and carrying him back into Angel’s room placing him on the other side of the bed, He watched as Ace turned on his side facing Angel.

Marco walked around the bed to Angel’s side kneeling down next to her, He ran his fingers through her hair smiling softly at her “You both need to sleep yoi, I’ll leave you my number, I want you to call me if anything is wrong ok, I’ll come right over” Angel nodded turning to face him.

“Sorry for all the trouble” Marco shook his head as he caressed Angel’s cheek watching as she blushed again, He bit back a groan god she was innocent he wanted to corrupt her.

Marco mentaly shook his head, He really needed to get laid.

He could have Angel and maybe Ace he thought groaning to himself at the images his brain supplied him, Angel seemed so submissive from their short time together he wondered what she would sound like.

“Mar...co Marco?” Marco blinked.

Angel had moved closer, Her face showing nothing but worry he smiled at her “Sorry got lost in thought yoi”.

Angel smiled softly, Her eyes slipping shut “I’m sleepy” Marco petted her head humming softly to her.

“Sleep Angel” Angel yawned as her eyes slipped close.

Marco stayed there watching her for a few more seconds, He felt so torn he didn’t want to leave but he knew he had to.

When he finally decided to move he looked over at Ace he was still fast asleep.

Marco left the room pulling the door partially shut, He cleaned up the mess on the coffee table moving them next to the sink, He grabbed the documents he got from reception ripping off a blank page and neatly wrote his number on it and some instructions for them.

(I locked myself out and posted the keys back in

Make sure to eat the both of you

Text me if you need anything

Marco)

He took the paper back into the bedroom and put it on the nightstand with Angel’s phone taking one last look at them before leaving.

Grabbing the room keys he glanced round again, Marco left locking the door and posted them back inside.

__________________________________________________________________


	8. Chapter 8

_________________________Chapter 8________________________________

Marco rested his head on the door taking a few deep breaths when his phone buzzed in his pocket, He was tempted to ignore it but thought against it, It was most likely Thatch.

Marco grabbed his phone not looking at the screen as he hit the answer button.

“So are they ok?” It was Izo, Marco knew it would be one of them he could hear Thatch in the background asking if he was calling Marco.

“They are fine yoi, Tucked up in bed” Marco moved away from the door and started to walk away feeling his heart clench at leaving them.

“Where are you now?, I hope you're not in bed with them Marco” Marco scoffed. Of course Izo would tease him.

“No I’m leaving the dorms now, I’m on my way back to my apartment yoi” Izo chuckled.

“Poor Marco, They are very cute, Thatch and I placed a bet if you would stay the night or not, Looks like Thatch won” Marco growled low, He wanted to stay but he had just met them it would be weird.

The doctor in him wanted to watch over them to make sure they were ok, But a more primal part of him wanted more than to just watch.

Marco sighed pinching the bridge of his nose “Look I’ll see you two tomorrow ok night yoi” He waited for his brothers to say their goodbyes before hanging up, It was only 8pm.

Sighing to himself again Marco drove back to reception to let Jozu know what had happened. “They might not be in school tomorrow, They can start on Monday”

After clearing things up with Jozu and filling out a bit of paperwork Marco drove to his own apartment by then it was almost 10pm, He wanted nothing more than to go to bed but he needed to eat “Should have eaten with them… oh well yoi”.

Marco frowned, Both of them brought up his little verbal tic.

Angel had even called it cute, He groaned softly trying to clear his head of it’s dirty thoughts of the young woman.

How beautiful and soft looking she was, Her sun kissed skin barely covered by her blue shorts and black tank top, He faintly saw a few freckles dusting her cheeks so unlike Ace’s, His were like stars on his skin.

Marco scoffed to himself as he finally reached his apartment building.

He made his way quickly up to his room.

Once he got inside he looked around his apartment it was exactly like the twins except the spare bedroom was turned into an office for Marco to work in.

Marco made himself a sandwich and plopped down onto the sofa “Shit I left their TV on, I hope it doesn’t wake them up” Marco groaned tipping his head back resting it on the back of the sofa.

He dreaded trying to sleep his mind racing with thoughts of Angel and Ace, He ate quietly and quickly thinking of having a shower but forgoing it he would only need another in the morning he thought.

There was no way he would be able to sleep without a dream or two, Thoughts of two black haired siblings, Obsidian eyes looking up at him, One grinning like an idiot the other shy and innocent.

Marco groaned trying to ignore his hardening cock, God they really were gonna kill him.

Sighing to himself Marco got up off the sofa leaving the plate on the coffee table and walked into his room.

Cursing when he realised it was the same design as the one he left a few hours ago.

Marco dropped onto his bed fully clothed smushing his face into the pillows willing his body to calm down, He hadn’t felt like this in a long time.

His hip moved slowly rocking against the bedding, Marco bit his lip cursing at the friction “Fuck”.

He turned over.

He reached down

Slipping his hand under his trousers and boxers wrapping his fingers around his hardened length stroking slowly.

God Marco knew it was wrong but he couldn’t help it the way Angel’s lips moved as she said his name, Oh how he wanted them wrapped around him to feel them.

Warm soft supple lips wrapped around his cock, Marco groaned as he squeezed the base of his cock.

Pulling his hand back, Marco stripped out of his clothes, Throwing them on the floor before grabbing a hold of his cock again stroking slowly.

If he closed his eyes, He could almost see Angel behind his closed lids smiling sweetly at him from between his legs, Her small hand gripping him softly.

Marco wondered if it would even fit she seemed so small compared to him even to Ace she was small.

Her brother had her by a few inches and oh god did that sound wrong but his mind ran with it conjuring up Ace behind her.

Slamming into her.

Forcing her head down onto him, Making her take inch by inch of his cock into her mouth, Her whimpers making his hips move with her not wanting to get away from her warmth.

Marco gasped his teeth worrying his bottom lip as he stroked himself faster.

He felt so close he just needed something to get him over the edge, Anything and his mind supplied it.

God did it push him over.

Angel looking up at him, Her lips wet with saliva and precum.

Kissing her way up his cock Ace leaning over her back whispering in her ear something he couldn’t quite hear but Angel’s words burned into his mind “Please Daddy”.

Macro growled low.

His balls tighten as his back arching off of the bed, Cumming hard.

Harder than he had in awhile, He took a few deep long breaths trying to calm his racing heart, Looking down at his cum stained torso Marco groaned.

Now he definitely needed a shower.

A quick shower if he intended on getting any sleep.

After his shower Marco climbed into bed trying not to think about what he had done moments ago.

He took a quick glance at his phone seeing no messages. He double checked his alarm before trying to settle in for the night.

_____________________________________________________


	9. Chapter 9

_____________________Chapter 9______________________________

Angel moaned softly as she slowly woke up a weight on her chest, Opening her eyes she was met with black hair in her face.

Smiling softly she wondered how she got into a bed with Ace on top of her.

That's when it hit her the supermarket, Ace passing out, Marco helping them.

Marco.

She looked to her left and saw her phone with a piece of paper underneath it. She could make out neat cursive writing.

Angel sighed as Ace rolled off of her.

She sat up looking at Ace before looking down at the note a phone number written neatly at the top of the page

(I locked myself out and posted the keys back in  
Make sure to eat the both of you  
Text me if you need anything  
Marco)

Angel smiled softly grabbing her phone and inputting the number Marco left saving it under Pineapple Marco.

She looked at Ace as he groaned, His eyes opening and closing a few times “Hey sleepy” She said quietly, Putting her phone back on the nightstand.

Angel lay back down moving over to Ace to hug him “Marco left us a note telling us to eat and text him if we need anything” Ace hummed curling up into a ball.

“My head is fuzzy still” Angel frowned, Sitting up again gently pulling Ace’s arm so he faced her.

“Might be cause you’ve not taken your meds, Stay here I’ll get them”Ace nodded closing his eyes as Angel moved off of the bed leaving him alone in the room.

Angel walked into the open living room and saw the TV still on, She grabbed the remote shutting it off as she walked towards the kitchen.

All of the shopping was put away, The plate and cups by the sink.

Angel looked at the paperwork on the kitchen counter grabbing them.

She walked over to the door where Marco had left their bags, She picked up the keys bringing them and her bag back to the counter.

Angel dropped the keys of the counter before grabbing a cup and some juice from the fridge.

She walked back into the bedroom handing Ace his meds, juice and the cup she got.

Sitting back down on the bed Angel looked over the paperwork.

A few forms for them to fill out.

A map of the campus.

Their list of classes Angel was glad they were in mostly the same classes only a few were different but she guessed that was because of her having better grades than Ace.

Ace leaned his head against her shoulder sipping his drink slowly “So are we together?”.

Angel nodded “Yeah apart from Sex ed, Maths and history” Ace hummed taking the map from her.

He handed her the cup to have a drink, Angel smiled at him taking a few sips feeling a bit better she should have grabbed some pain killers for herself she could already feel a headache brewing.

“I might ask Marco to go over these forms with me” She said as she passed them to Ace to look over.

He nodded putting them down on the bed between them “Yeah probably better” Angel hummed closing her eyes and leaning against his shoulder.

Ace petted her hair softly “Sorry for worrying you” Angel scoffed.

“I always worry, Dummy” Ace nodded, Turning his head to kiss the top of her head.

“We should eat” Ace mumbled against her hair.

“Shower first, Eat then unpack” Ace nodded, Grabbing the paperwork and putting it on the nightstand on his side of the bed.

Angel went into the bathroom. It was a simple bathroom toilet, Sink and a shower head, Angel frowned and looked at the floor seeing a drain.

“It’s a walk in shower Ace” Ace got up and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist, Resting his chin on her head looking around the room.

“Hey at least we know that you can have sex in here huh” Ace groaned as Angel elbowed him in the ribs.

“Pervert” she mumbled, Her cheeks darkening.

“You shower first I’ll get our stuff” Ace nodded, Stripping his clothes there.

Angel walked out of the room taking one look back as Ace dropped his boxers.

She bit her lip looking at his ass, Wondering if Marco had well defined muscles as Ace.

Shaking her head Angel left the room and went over to the front door, Why was she thinking of another man like that.

Angel had had thoughts like that in the past but brushed them off, But now it was different.

Something about Marco called to her, A deep part of her that wanted to do anything he wanted, To submit herself to anything the man thought of.

Angel felt her cheeks heat up more her lower lips wetten at the thought of Marco dominating her, She heard it in his voice yesterday a commanding tone that felt like it could swallow her whole.

And she would let it, But what about Ace?

Angel shook her head and dragged the suitcases into the bedroom opening up Ace’s bag.

She set out some new clothes for him to wear before grabbing some for herself.

Angel grabbed her phone sending a quick text to Marco while she waited for Ace to get out of the shower.

_With Marco_

Marco groaned as his phone beeped at him, He rubbed his eyes with his left hand as he grabbed his phone with his right.

Shutting his eyes as the screen blinded him for a moment

“Damn it” He blinked a few times getting used to the sudden light in his face.

He shot up in bed. It was a text.

Hey Marco it’s Angel…

Unlocking his phone Marco clicked on the text reading it fully.

_Hey Marco it’s Angel_   
_Thanks again for the help yesterday and looking after us last night_   
_Ace is still feeling fuzzy but I gave him his meds so he should be ok,_   
_I’m ok just a bit of a headache nothing I can’t cope with_   
_We’re gonna have some food soon. I just wanted to text and let you know._   
_Angel_   
_x_

Marco reread the text a few times trying to get his brain to process it, He frowned his heart hurting a lot knowing they both weren’t 100 percent ok, He decided to text her back.

 _Hey Angel,_  
 _I hope you both slept ok,_  
 _Sorry I left your TV on I kinda forgot it was on,_  
 _I hope it didn’t wake you up_  
……..

Marco wanted to ask if he could see them to make sure they were ok but stopped himself he was getting way too attached to them.

He sent the text before he wrote more.

He sat there staring at his phone as three dots moved up and down on the screen.

Marco bit his lip to stop himself from doing anything stupid god he felt like a teen again

_Yeah we slept ok,_   
_No the TV didn’t bother us,_   
_I didn’t realise it was on till I got up_   
_I was wondering if you wanted to join us_

Marco groaned his cock hardening in his boxer, Another text quickly followed

_Sorry I misclicked there,_   
_Join us for breakfast as a thanks and to go over the paperwork_   
_If you don’t mind of course, I understand if you busy x_

Marco bit back another groan god this girl was going to be the end of him, So sweet and innocent.

_Sure I’m not busy I can be there in a bit_

He shot the text off trying his best to ignore his hardon.

_Okay we’ll see you in a bit gtg Ace is out of the shower it’s my turn see you soon Marco x_

Marco jaw dropped “God Angel” His brain went into overdrive, Angel and Ace naked and wet at the forefront of his mind.

Growling low Marco dropped the phone next to him “Yeah these two are going to be the death of me yoi” He mumbled to himself as he got out of bed.

He needed a shower.

A really cold shower.

Marco stripped off his boxers, His cock slapping against his stomach, Taunting him, Begging him to give in.

He tried ignoring it as he turned the shower on.

His brain forces him to imagine Angel in a room similar to his own water raining down on her, Dripping slowly down her small slender frame.

Long midnight black hair framing her face, Obsidian eyes looking up at him from under her long lashes, Her tender hands against his chest like she almost had the previous night.

Marco shook his head grabbing his shampoo trying to push the thoughts away as he washed his hair, He bit his lip forcing his hands to stay in his hair and not to give in.

Just think you wouldn’t want to get hard in front of her right better to get it out now his mind whispered to him.

Marco growled leaning forward and resting his head on the wall glaring down at his cock as it twitched against him.

Forcing himself to take a few deep breaths Marco tried to quell the raging storm in his mind, Never…. Never had he been tormented like this before and as much as he enjoyed it.

It was wrong she was 12 years younger than him for christ sake, Marco was so torn.

He sighed softly as water dripped down his body, He wasn’t going to give in not again not this quickly.

Finally deciding he was going to ignore it even as his cock gave another last ditch twitch at him.

Marco washed his hair and body quickly focusing on the task and not the images flashing in his mind.

He got dried and dressed in a pair of plain blue jeans and a white shirt, He grabbed his phone and sent Angel a quick text that he was leaving and would be there soon before leaving and locking his apartment.

It didn’t take him too long to get to the dorms he took the stairs to give himself more time before the inevitable.

Knocking on the door Marco barely had to wait before it opened.

_______________________________________________________________


	10. Chapter 10

____________________________Chapter 10______________________________

Marco stared at Angel as she smiled at him, Stepping aside so he could come in “Morning Marco”.

Marco felt his heart warm as he stepped inside the apartment “Morning Angel, Where’s Ace? yoi” He looked around and spotted him sitting at the kitchen counter.

“Hey Marco” Ace smiled, Marco smiled back as Angel took his hand and led him over to her brother.

“Hey Ace” Angel let go of Marco’s hand and he instantly missed it, Mentally shaking his head he sat down next to Ace as Angel moved around the kitchen.

Marco looked over Ace. He wore faded black jeans and an orange shirt. It hurt his eyes a little but who was he to judge he had a few purple and pineapple shirts thanks to his family.

Marco looked at Angel, His Jaw almost dropped, She had on another pair of shorts but these just barely covered her ass, Marco wanted to reach out and grab it to see if his hands were bigger.

She wore a shirt instead of a tank top, He felt Ace’s eyes on him so he looked away instead focusing on the papers Ace pushed over to him.

Looking down they were the forms Jozu gave him last night.

“Why does the school need our medical records?” Ace’s voice was a bit rough, Marco looked at Ace brows furrowed.

“Oh incase anything happens to anyone yoi, That’s why we do a full medical check on everyone here” Ace nodded giving Marco a look.

“I told you it was most likely that Ace, Just cause you don’t like doctors doesn’t mean I can’t fill out my form” Marco looked between them as Ace turned his glare on her.

“It’s just a formality Ace like I said it’s just for health and safety, Can I ask why you don’t like doctors? yoi” Ace turned his glare back at Marco growling low.

Marco was a bit surprised getting ready incase Ace decided to do anything.

“Ace behave” Angel said without looking back at them, Ace sighed and put his head on the counter, his stomach growling.

“Ignore him he’s hangry” Marco nodded trying to see what Angel was making it smelt delicious.

“Ace doesn’t like doctors cause when we were younger our doctor was a bit of an asshole and stabbed him with a needle, Mind you Ace was trying to punch him” Ace shot up looking around wide eyed, His gaze falling on Marco.

“Shit did I just?” Angel hummed nodding.

“You did” She said, Not looking at him, Ace groaned and dropped his head again, Cursing.

Angel looked over her shoulder at Marco “His narcolepsy kicked in, It’s random and comes at some bad times” Marco nodded he understood it could be very scary to just pass out somewhere.

“Has it gotten better with the meds? yoi” Angel turned full to face Marco and he could see a stack of pancakes on a plate.

“We thought it would help but so far they haven’t worked, I thought it just takes a while to get into his system and do its job” Marco nodded as Angel placed the plate of pancakes down with another plate next to it.

“Eat up boys” Marco watched as Ace grabbed the plate and started to woof the pancakes he got to 4 before his face dropped.

Marco grabbed him, Lifting his face and opening his mouth seeing some food left.

Angel tapped his arm and gave him some tissue, He smiled at her and carefully took the food out of his mouth wiping Ace’s lips with the tissue.

“I see what you mean yoi, I can get one of the other doctors here to take a look at him, You two can’t live like this it isn’t far to either of you”

Angel looked at Ace as Marco gently lay his head on the counter moving the food away from him “I’ve told Ace before to go see someone but he’s stubborn” Marco nodded looking over at Angel her eyes dilating.

He got up and walked around the counter tilting her head up “Your eyes do they alway dilate like that yoi” Angel nodded.

“Sometimes, I don’t know why though” Marco nodded frowning as he gently caressed her cheek watching as a blush slowly started to dust them.

“Umm the pancake” Marco looked at the frying pan the pancake was smoking he let Angel go and she flipped it over frowning at the burnt side.

Marco reached for Angel as she swayed a little “Sit down and eat yoi, I can make the rest, No arguing with me Angel that’s an order from a doctor” Angel pouted up at him but Marco gave her a look that said he wasn't going to back down.

Angel sighed and went to sit next to Ace picking up a pancake eating slowly, Marco threw the burned one away and started a new one.

He turned so he could watch the pan and the twins he tried focusing as his mind started to wander too close to things he shouldn’t be thinking of, Now he knew something was there deep in Angel.

Telling her to submit to him, Her reaction was a clear indication.

“Once you and Ace have eaten I’m taking you both over to the medical centre yoi we can fill out the forms there since that’s where they are sent” Angel nodded her eyes a little glassy.

Marco flipped the pancake making sure it was cooked before taking the pan off the heat, He walked over to Angel’s side turning her face with his fingers.

He looked at her eyes frowning “Angel Sweet are you okay? yoi” Angel blinked a few times, Jumping a little at how close Marco was, She looked to where he was just stood then back at him.

“Sorry I might have spaced out” Marco frowned more, His fingers holding her face still.

“You were just staring blankly at me yoi, You both need to be looked over, Angel something like this is concerning” Angel shook her head reaching up and placing her fingers over Marco’s pulling them away from her chin.

“I’m fine It happens every so often” Marco was about to speak when Ace shot up in his seat making them jump.

“PANCAKES” Ace turned to stare at them confused.

“God you made me jump Ace” Angel went to hit Ace but Marco grabbed her arm.

“Don’t hit him Angel, Both of you eat up now no arguing yoi” Ace went to glare at him but Marco wasn’t having it.

He was surprised that the two had made it this far in life without proper medical treatment, How were they not aware of the risks that they lived with.

He knew he shouldn’t push them but he was worried more so now that he had seen what happened to them on a daily basis, Especially in such a short time.

If left unchecked Marco feared they could get hurt or worse killed if they didn’t know what was wrong with them.

___________________________________________________


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip to the medical centre

______________________________Chapter 11___________________________

Thankfully they didn’t argue with him after that, Marco needed to get them in to see Deuce luckily he knew the other male was in the clinic today and maybe he could ask Helen to help check over Angel.

After they had all eaten, Angel told Marco off for not eating when he had told them off for fighting, He had told them they would be going to the medical centre and they could fill out the medical forms and give them in.

It took Marco 30 minutes to calm Ace down with Angel’s help, He really did hate doctors, In the end Marco told him he would be the only one to do anything and Angel was going to be at their side the whole time.

Once they were ready Marco got the papers ready and asked Angel to give him the car keys. God knows how long they were going to be there thank god it was friday and they didn’t have school till monday.

Marco drove the three of them there keeping an eye on them, After they parked he led them both in through the back door, Ace’s request, He led them to the same room and told them to stay there.

Marco groaned as he walked down the corridor, This was not helping his libido not one bit, But he focused on them being his patients and nothing else.

Marco made his way to Deuce’s office knocking on the door hoping the other male was in.

“Come in” Marco smiled and opened the door seeing Deuce sitting behind his desk going over some charts.

“Oh hey Marco wasn’t expecting you in, I thought it was your weekend off” Marco nodded walking over to the desk.

“You know that Jozu told us we have some new kids joining the school? yoi” Deuce nodded looking at Marco skeptically.

“So when the guys and I went to the supermarket last night we ran into them yoi, Ace passed out and Angel wasn’t very stable on her feet after I got them up to their dorm last night, I’ve brought them in to give them a health check” Deuce nodded and stood up putting the charts down.

“Sure I’ll help” Marco smiled and thanked him leading him back to the room he left the twins in.

Marco opened the door to see the two fighting on the floor, “Quit being a baby Ace, it’s a health check”.

“Let me go Angel” Marco slapped his forehead growling.

“WHAT HAPPENED TO BEHAVING” He shouted, Startling the twins who looked away guiltily, Deuce smirked at them as they got up off the floor.

“Ace sit on the bed now yoi” Ace glared at Marco but did as he was told.

God Marco had his hands full, Deuce felt bad for his coworker.

“This is Deuce, He works here to yoi, He’s going to look over Ace with me ok” Both of them nodded not daring to say a word.

Deuce moved further into the room shutting the door behind him.

Ace stayed quiet as Deuce moved around grabbing a few things while Marco grabbed a clipboard and pen for the paperwork, He sighed bringing a chair over to the bed.

“Angel come and sit down please yoi” He said gently looking over at Angel who hadn’t moved.

When Angel didn’t move Marco and Deuce looked at her “Angel?” Marco walked over to her waving his hand in front of her face.

“That happens” Ace said watching Marco step closer to Angel, Marco nodded carefully taking a hold of Angel’s hands.

Watching as she blinked a few times before looking up at him “Uh Marco?”.

“Spaced out again? yoi” Angel nodded as Marco led her over to the chair sitting her down.

Deuce walked over kneeling in front of her taking a careful look at her face, “Have you ever had any head trauma Angel?” Deuce asked seriously, Angel looked away from Deuce to Ace.

“Angel, We need to know yoi” Ace nodded.

“We were in a car crash, When we were young” Angel frowned looking down at her bracelet fiddling with it.

Marco sighed softly and nodded “Okay I’ll note that yoi” Deuce nodded keeping an eye on Angel as he got up getting the last of the equipment that they needed.

It took 40 minutes to get Ace’s tests done “Ok Ace we have some tests to run on ur narcolepsy but that can wait for another day we got the main things down yoi, our main concerns are if the medicine you have is actually helping you” Ace nodded pouting at the older man.

Ace had been poked and prodded something he hated a lot.

Marco sighed “Deuce can you get Helen to help me with Angel please yoi” Deuce nodded and left the room.

“You can swap places now” Ace nodded and got off the bed and let Angel get on the bed.

Marco moved over to Angel resting his hand on her shoulder to give it a squeeze “You’ll be fine Angel ok, Ace got through his test yoi”.

Angel frowned but nodded taking slow deep breaths.

The three looked over at the door as it opened a tall buxom blond woman walking in wearing a nurses outfit that seemed way too short to be appropriate.

“Doctor Marco, Doctor Deuce said you needed me” Angel looked at the woman as she walked over to Marco almost throwing herself at him as she gave him a hug.

Something in her almost snapped, She did not like that this woman was throwing herself at Marco, Angel was slightly happy when Marco gently pushed her off of him before turning back to Angel.

“I just need you to help me run some tests on Angel please yoi” Helen gave Marco a sugary sweet smile.

He knew that Helen was still trying to get into his pants, She had been trying for the better part of a year but he wasn’t going to stoop that low, She wasn’t the type of woman he liked.

Pumped full of silicone she was almost like a blow up sex doll.

But that’s what she wanted to look like so Marco brushed it off, She went after any willing male, Sleep with them a few times then throw them away, A true black widow she was.

Marco glanced at Ace who had fallen asleep now that he wasn’t in the firing line.

He turned to Angel seeing she didn’t like Helen one bit.

At least he wasn’t the only one, But he trusted her to help him look over Angel and it also made sure he wasn’t alone touching a vulnerable 18 year old girl, Marco did have a reputation to uphold.

They started simple with a few questions, Checking her temperature, Height, Weight, Helen had measured Angel’s arms, Legs, Bust, Waist, Chest, Helen making small comments, “Wow you so skinny Angel, Do you diet?”

Marco wrote down the measurements trying to ignore Helen’s comments he hoped Angel was.

He looked up at her.

He could see Angel panicking so he stopped, Asking her to sit down on the bed and let her rest for a few minutes.

Marco jotted some stuff on a separate bit of paper mainly that Angel was underweight for her height.

Marco asked her to open her top so he could check her breathing. Angel jumped at the cold stethoscope on her skin Marco mumbling an apology as he moved it around listening to her chest Helen pouting saying he could check her after.

Marco was growing more and more annoyed with Helen almost snapping at her, She was making Angel more agitated “Okay, Everything sounds good yoi” He was about to dismiss her when Deuce popped his head in.

“Sorry one of the guys on the football team just came in with a broken arm I need Helen” Marco nodded grateful to the man, Helen didn’t make a comment just left with Deuce.

“You're okay now yoi, I’m sorry about her, I know she’s a bit much” Angel looked up at Marco, Her breathing shallow.

Marco moved the stethoscope back to her chest listening to her chest, He didn’t say anything as Angel grabbed his shirt holding onto it tightly, Sitting on the bed in front of her.

“Angel look at me Sweet, Deep breaths for me ok in and out okay yoi” She nodded trying her hardest to breath like Marco told her.

Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes shaking her head, She couldn’t catch her breath, Marco grabbed her hand placing it over his heart taking a deep breath in then letting it slowly out “Like me ok, Good girl that's it yoi” Angel tried again.

He carried on for a few minutes waiting for her to calm down, He should have expected this for her to panic a bit but not this bad, Moving forward he slowly wrapped his arms around her letting her rest against him.

Long fingers stroked her back slowly with her breathing “Good girl, Such a good girl yoi, I’m sorry I didn’t realise you was having a panic attack” He held her tighter as he felt Angel tremble.

He looked over at Ace knowing he would be able to calm her just as he went to call him, He heard Angel whisper “Please don’t...Don’t wake him up” Marco was torn, He knew Ace would be able to calm her quicker than he could.

But one look at Angel’s face, tears slipping freely down her cheeks broke him inside going against his better judgement he nodded resting his chin on her head letting her calm down on her own.

He was getting in too deep now, He knew he couldn’t walk away from them, Not unless they told him to never talk to them again, He knew that day would come soon, Monday was only 3 days away.

Till then he would be greedy and indulge in this.

In the intoxicating feelings brought on by the young woman in his arms and her twin brother sat next to them fast asleep.   
___________________________________________________________________


	12. Chapter 12

___________________Chapter 12_________________________________

Marco sat with Angel holding her as her trembles subsided “There we go yoi, Your okay” Angel nodded a small whimper passing her lips, Marco moved back looking down at her.

His fingers brushing the tears from her cheeks, Smiling softly down at her, A frightened child he reminded himself, Marco carefully tucked her hair behind her ear with a look of endearment etched onto his features.

“Angel?” He asked quietly, Like one word would shatter her into a million tiny pieces that he wouldn’t be able to put back together.

Eyes widening as slightly tanned arms wrapped around his neck burying her face in his neck, He held back a groan as he felt her warm breath against his skin.

“Sweet it’s ok, Talk to me?” A small whine escaped her lips as she shook her head.

Marco smiled softly, Treading carefully “I need you to tell me yoi, This pineapple isn’t a mind reader” Angel giggled at his words, Her lips brushing soft and gentle against his throat.

He tightened his hold pulling her closer, Panicking slightly when she slowly crawled into his lap, Curling herself up he wrapped his arms around her to help support her.

God he hoped he didn’t get hard underneath her, Just feeling her in his lap was doing things to his brain that he would berate himself about later.

“I’m sorry, That woman I didn’t like her” Her words, Cutting him like a knife, Shifting his arms as Angel moved in his lap, Pushing her chest against his.

Her shirt was still open.

Marco wanted to confirm something that had been bothering him since he carried her to bed the night before. Gently moving his right hand from her back to her side.

He ran it up her sides keeping his touch light against her skin “Sweet lean back for me I need to look at your ribs yoi, Please Sweet”.

Her whine hurt his heart, But it swelled with pride as she leant back bracing her arms on his shoulders.

“Good girl, I’m so proud of you, You’re doing so well yoi” He kept his voice soft and low

Gentle touches just under her breast moving his hand down he frowned. He could feel each rib.

He knew she was slim but he didn’t notice till now how bad it was. It confirmed his suspicion why she was so light to him.

Marco stopped at her last rib looking up into Angel’s eyes. They shone back at him almost cat like he smiled sweetly at her, Pulling her close again letting her nuzzle his neck.

“Can...Can I try that?” Marco was confused as she pulled back again pointing at the stethoscope around his neck, Knowing now what Angel was talking about Marco nodded.

Angel slipped it from around his neck carefully looking at it.

Marco stood them up making Angel jump, Their hips rubbing against each other, He bit back a groan “Sorry I should have warned you” Angel pouted at him as she started to slip her body rubbing against him.

She was so close, Marco shifted his hands wrapping her legs around his waist waiting for Angel to wrap her arms around his neck again.

He walked over to the door easily carrying her and flicked the lock before walking them over to the spare bed putting Angel down.

“I’m gonna put Ace on the other bed, Not fair to let him sleep on the chair” Angel nodded watching Marco easily pick Ace up and put him on the bed they just got off of.

Once Ace was on the bed he pulled the curtain around the bed, Walking back over to Angel he pulled that one shut too closing the world off to them.

He was really pushing his luck here but Marco wasn’t going to do anything, He was determined not to.

Angel pouted up at him making him smile down at her “Ok Doctor Angel, Want me to sit on the bed yoi”.

Angel nodded standing up and letting Marco sit on the bed, She tapped his leg so Marco lay back on the bed looking at Angel the whole time.

His arms reached out when she placed her knee on the bed helping her up to sit in his lap.

“So you put this bit in your ears yoi” Marco helped Angel smiling as she reached for his shirt instead of putting the plugs in her ears letting him do it, Tucking her hair behind her ears.

She unbuttoned a few when Marco took a hold of her hands holding her wrists in one hand as he undone the rest himself, He couldn’t afford letting her get so close to his trousers.

“There yoi, So you do what I did earlier, Place it here” He pointed to just over his heart.

Angel leaned forward with her fingers brushing his chest, Right over his tattooed chest “Did that hurt?” Marco nodded it had, But it had been worth it, His family crest.

Letting her place the cold metal to his chest Marco shivered. It had been a long time since he had one on his chest.

Angel went to pull back but he grabbed her hand “It’s ok yoi just cold, You didn’t hurt me” His other hand reached up to caress her cheek.

Nodding she let Marco’s hand take over from hers, Placing the bell on his chest.

She let her hands drop from the bell to rest on his stomach feeling his muscles twitch as she listened to his heart beat.

Marco smiled as obsidian eyes fluttered closed, A look of concentration on her face, Angel turned her face, Her lips brushing Marco’s fingers.

“I can hear you heart” she whispered against his fingers, Marco felt her lips brushing his skin with each word.

Opening her eyes she smiled at him.

“Feeling better now yoi?” Angel nodded leaning forward again resting her head against his collarbone, Her finger moving up to run over his tattoo.

“Marco?” Marco hummed, Moving his hand that was on her cheek to run his fingers through Angel’s hair.

“We still have more tests don’t we?” He hummed again the sound low, He turned his head to kiss her forehead.

“Yeah but they can wait if you want, I’m not going to force you” Angel looked up at him, Her face so close he could feel her breath against his jaw.

Hell he could just tilt his face and their lips would be touching, But Marco stayed still.

He wondered what tests Angel was thinking of that they had left, They had given Ace quite a few the only one he thought Ace would hate him for, Was checking his prostate, He would only let Marco do it if they closed the curtains.

Marco had kept it clinical for the sake of his own raging labido, Ace was so warm and tight around his fingers.

Ace bit his lip trying not to make a sound as Marco had put a glove on putting some lube on his fingers.

He’d given Ace his other hand to hold, Which he grabbed looking up at him slightly scared, Marco promised he would be quick.

Deuce talking with Angel on the other side of the curtain trying to keep her distracted since she couldn’t see them.

Marco had carefully massaged his hole slowly pushing in feeling around checking everything, Ace squeezing his hand, He gave it a squeeze back trying to finish checking everything as quickly as possible.

As soon as he was done he carefully pulled back out watching Ace sigh softly, He made a mental note that Ace looked like he was struggling not to get hard.

That had made it worth it to him, That he was probably the first guy to do that to him.

Marco mentaly shook his head “Sorry Sweet what did you say yoi?” Angel pouted at him again god her pout was adorable he wanted to run his thumb over her bottom lip.

“I asked if you had to check my thing like you did with Ace” He could have died right then.

“No Sweet, Women don’t have them, That's only in men yoi, There’s another test that is different for women” Angel nodded her eyes focused on his chest.

“Your heart is beating quicker Marco” He completely forgot she was still listening, Marco took it away from his chest and breathed on it, Warming it slightly before placing it on hers.

“And what about yours?” Angel blinked as she heard her own heartbeat.

“It’s the same” Marco smiled at her gently taking the plugs out of her ears and putting them on the table next to the bed.

“See then it’s ok” She nodded relaxing against him.

The two sat in silence listening to Ace snore away, Man that kid could sleep through an earthquake and not wake up Marco thought.

___________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about Ace and Marco give it a few chapters promise.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much for Marco's restraint, Ace gets his turn soon promise

____________________________Chapter 13_____________________________

Marco sighed softly as Angel shifted again, Moving to sit between his legs, Which he let spread open, Accommodating her.

Even then she kept moving every so often “Sweet are you ok yoi?” Looking down at her as a frown graced her lips as she looked away from Marco

“Yeah just trying to get comfortable” She said quietly, Nodding as he relaxed his arms so she could move about a bit more freely.

He watched as she bit her bottom lip cheeks flushing crimson, Tilting his head, He looked over her body trying to see what was wrong.

His mind came to a screeching halt when he saw her rubbing her thighs together.

She was either turned on or she needed the bathroom, There was one in here all of the exam rooms had one.

“Sweet are you sure you ok yoi?” Angel nodded her right hand coming up to his, Her fingers stroking over his playing with them.

Marco guessed she was turned on but he refused to do anything about it, He wouldn’t say anything either he couldn’t, It was taking all of his willpower to not pin her to the bed.

“Why don’t you go get the clipboard Sweet, So we can see what we have left to do” Angel nodded letting him help her sit up and get off of the bed.

Angel walked through the curtain and grabbed the clipboard which Marco had left on the metal table.

Marco took a few deep breaths trying to calm down before Angel got back, As she walked through the curtain again he smiled softly helping her back onto his lap.

“Good girl, Let's have a look together yoi” Angel nodded as she looked over the chart.

“Okay blood tests can wait, This one we can skip, It's not needed” Marco flipped the page over eyes scanning the page.

“We can do a skin check, It’s looking for anything unusual so any new freckles or moles, That ok yoi” Angel nodded as he put the clipboard on top of the stethoscope.

“Okay sit up for me and take your top off yoi” Angel sat up hovering over Marco’s lap as she slipped her shirt off.

Marco ran his fingers over her skin starting from her left wrist moving up her arm, Stopping at her shoulder before moving to her right checking that side.

Taking a hold of Angel’s waist he lifted her up a little as he sat up a bit more setting her back down on his thighs.

He ran his fingers over her collarbone up her neck caressing her cheek with a smile, Marco leaned back a bit and ran his fingers from her sternum down the center of her chest, Her abdominal muscles stopping at the top of her shorts.

Marco spread his fingers out pressing gently, Angel bit her lip a small giggle slipping out “Tickles Marco” She gasped out as Marco moved his fingers back up stopping just under her white bra.

“I shouldn’t do this next bit yoi, A nurse or a female doctor should do it” Angel tilted her head to the side, Her hair falling infront of her face, Marco reached up pushing it behind her ear.

“To check here yoi” He tapped her bra, Watching her face as it flushed bright crimson, Marco placed his hands on her waist, Not moving.

“I don’t want her here again” Marco nodded he wouldn’t let Helen near her again if he could help it.

“I’m ok if you do it Marco” Macro bit back a groan she was way too innocent.

“Sweet it shouldn’t be a male yoi” He said softly his eyes focusing on her face, Angel shook her head grabbing his hands pulling them up and placing them over her covered breasts.

“Angel, we can leave it for another day ok, I can get another female nurse to do it” Angel shook her head leaning forward trapping their hands between them.

She nuzzled his neck, Lips moving against them “I said it’s fine Marco”, Marco sighed she may be innocent but she was stubborn, Just like Ace he thought.

It was easier to get this done and over with he thought to himself “Okay, But you have to sit still ok” Angel pulled back grinning as she nodded letting go of Marco’s hands.

God Marco was making this so much harder on himself, He moved his hands behind her back unclipping it, As Angel took the straps off her arms.

Angel placed her bra on the clipboard looking back at Marco smiling softly, She put her hands on his abdomen.

Marco kept his hands still on her back, Eyes fixed on Angel’s breasts.

He took a deep breath focusing on keeping this clinical like he had with Ace.

He moved his hands from her back, Placing them just under her breasts resting against her ribs, He glanced up at Angel, She had turned her face away from him blushing, Biting her bottom lip.

“Ok remember what I said yoi, Sweet?” Marco waited for Angel to nod before moving his right hand, Running his fingers along the swell of her breast.

She was well developed, All natural, He guessed she was at least a double d he risked looking at her bra seeing the size on the tag confirmed it.

Marco flicked his thumb over her areola it was a good colour there wasn’t anything visual abnormal he watched as Angel’s nipple hardened, God he tried to ignore the primal urge to wrap his lips around it.

Marco moved his left hand completely covering her other breast he squeezed gently feeling around for any lumps, He heard Angel whimper could feel her wanting to move but she held still.

“Good girl Sweet almost done ok yoi” Angel nodded her cheeks aflame.

Marco ran his right thumb over Angel’s nipple, His left going up and covering her mouth as Angel whimpered louder than before her back arching into his touch.

“Okay all done Sweet” Just as the words left his lips Angel threw herself onto him Marco held her close, Not willing to move in case he overstepped.

Who was he kidding he had definitely overstepped, Her naked chest against his own, If someone was to see them like this Marco didn’t want to know what would happen.

God he was not getting to sleep tonight, Not after being so close to her, He could smell the faint Vanilla on her skin.

He noted it suited her, “Sweet are you ok yoi?” Angel nodded her hips rubbing over his jeans, He felt her gasp against his skin.

He needed to stop this now before she started something, That he knew he wouldn’t be able to refuse.

“We should get up Sweet, Everything else can be left for a later date ok” Angel didn’t answer him she just shifted again, Marco gently took a hold of her hips stilling her.

The whine against his throat made his fingers twitch against her hips, Feeling her nose softly nuzzling the skin there, A soft and breathy sigh of his name warm against his skin.

“Sweet we need to stop ok, You need to get up yoi” Angel shook her head trying to move her hips again but Marco tightened his grip a little not letting her move.

If he held her any tighter he feared she would shatter into a million pieces, He could feel her whisper his name against his neck he groaned low in his throat.

Angel stilled against him, He leaned down his lips against the shell of her ear “Sweet” He groaned low into her ear, Feeling her stiffen against him. 

“I’m sorry we can’t, Not here little one, You need to make this decision without me there to cloud your judgement yoi” He said softly in her ear trying to convince her as well as himself, Angel whined her hands going to his jeans.

Her fingers just brushing the outline of his hardened cock when he grabbed her wrist pulling them behind her back, Marco shushed her, Kissing her neck.

“I know yoi… I know Sweet I want this too but we can’t, Please Sweet listen to me” Angel whined low her voice wrecked as she tried to move her hands.

“Okay stop, Listen to me Angel yoi” He ordered, Angel looked up at him, Her eyes brimming with tears.

Marco leaned down kissing her cheeks, Her forehead, Listening to her whimper before kissing her lips softly.

“Look at me little one” Angel looked up at Marco seeing him smile softly at her.

“Come here move your leg yoi” Marco let go of Angel’s hands and lifted her right leg moving it over his leg so she was straddling his thigh.

Angel looked at him blinking a few times “You have to be quiet ok Ace is still sleeping, Think you can do that yoi” Angel nodded letting Marco hold her hips firmly.

“Please Marco” She whimpered softly, Eyes shining brightly.

Marco bit back a low growl, he was going to hell and he would go happily, Damn the consequences, Angel tempted him too much.

Marco slowly rocked her hips letting Angel lean against him again, Her nose nuzzling his throat.

He felt her lips place butterfly kisses there Marco tilted his head back giving her more room “No marks Sweet ok yoi” She nodded.

Marco helped Angel move back and forth on his thigh. He could feel the heat radiating from her, He groaned softly she was so wet he could feel it.

God he wanted a taste but he knew he had to keep himself in check, Not that that had worked well for him so far.

He couldn’t not after telling her no, Sure he was doing this but it was for her pleasure only he wouldn’t let her touch him no, She had to be of sound mind.

“Sweet is this ok?” Angel nodded mouthing at his throat, Kissing and licking softly.

Marco felt her hips tremble in his hold. He let go of them “Sweet lean back, I want to try something”.

Angel nodded sitting up as she gasped, Marco kissed from her neck down her chest stopping just above the breast looking up at her, He wouldn’t unless she gave him permission.

Angel reached up running her right hand through his hair tugging slightly while her left covered her mouth, She nodded mewling softly as Marco’s lips wrapped around her nipple suckling softly.

Angel whimpered, Moving her hips a bit faster against his leg.

He kept his eyes open looking up at her as he licked and sucked her left nipple, His fingers moved up tweaking the right, Tugging it gently “Ah….Marco” She gasped her hips stilling as Marco sucked harder.

He groaned as she tugged his hair again harder than before her hips starting to move again, Angel left hand shot forward grabbing his.

Gripping it tightly Marco gave her nipple a little bite shocked as he felt something wet against his tongue.

Angel back arching he quickly covered her mouth with his hand, Flinching a little as she bit his finger, He pulled back “Sweet here yoi” He turned his hand clenching his thumb he put the second knuckle in her mouth.

Angel bit down on his knuckle, Marco nodded before going back to her nipple.

He was surprised at the white liquid beaded at the tip but still wrapped his lips around her nipple suckling gently feeling more liquid drop on his tongue.

It tasted Sweet.

He squeezed her other hand that was still holding his, He felt her move them placing it just over the top of her shorts. She whined against his knuckle, Her eyes closed in bliss.

Marco growled low at her hoping she would stop trying to push his fingers into her shorts.

He pulled back from her nipple tapping her chin with his fingers “Sweet no” Angel whimpered again her eyes pleading with him.

Marco tried to look away but he couldn’t “Sweet I can’t, I won’t be satisfied with just that, I know Sweet one, I’m sorry” He kissed her chest in apology watching tears slip down her cheeks.

Marco bit his lip sighing he gave in, He couldn’t deny her anything it seemed as he slipped his finger down the front of her short keeping them above her underwear he rubbed her feeling how soaked she was.

Marco growled wrapping his lips around her nipple sucking harder as Angel bit down on his knuckle more.

The hand in his hair tugged hard as his finger rubbed her, Sighing against her nipple. He pulled his hand back a bit, Wanting to feel her directly.

Marco slipped them under her underwear feeling warm smooth flesh he swiped his fingers through her wet lips groaning against her chest.

Her back arching, He almost let her nipple slip from his mouth.

Her whimpering and moaning covered mostly by his knuckle at least he knew she could stay quiet.

He rubbed her clit with his thumb as his finger slipped inside, Rumbling at her warmth, He moved his finger around trying to find it.

He grinned when Angel grabbed his arm, Her eyes flying open, He found it quickly slipping in another finger he aimed for that spot feeling her clench around his fingers.

Marco watched her, Angel’s eye wide in pleasure, He tapped her chin and watched lusty pools of endless black night staring back at him.

Marco pulled away from her nipple, Flexing his knuckle Angel let go of it looking at the marks there, Marco pulled her close wrapping his arm around her.

“Can I kiss you yoi?” Angel nodded leaning up to kiss Marco.

The kiss was slow and passionate, Completely different from him fingering her, His thumb rubbed her clit harder.

Angel moaned into his mouth as her body trembled, Marco pulled back just a breath and whispered “Come little one, Come for me yoi” Angel whimpered kissing Marco hard as her body tightened up.

Her velvety walls flutter around his fingers clenching a few times.

Marco continued to rub her clit and her g-spot, Holding her close as she came on his fingers.

He slowly pulled back letting her get her breath back, Slowly rubbing her till she started to fidget.

Marco slowly pulled his fingers out bringing them up to his lips licking them clean groaning she tasted so sweet.

“Good Girl yoi, Such a good girl cumming for me” Angel leaned forward resting against him, Her fingers twitching in his hair.

They sat there calming down “What about you?” Angel whispered Marco shook his head, Squeezing Angel’s hip.

“Not today Sweet I’m ok this was about you not me, Please don’t fight me on this yoi” Angel sighed but nodded.

Marco helped them both get dressed, His cock begging for attention but he ignored it.

Once they were dressed he went to check on Ace thanking the heavens the male was still fast asleep, He cleaned up and told Angel to go to the bathroom to get clean.

He wouldn’t be able to be in this room again not without thoughts of a certain black haired woman pervading his thoughts.

Marco smiled softly as arms wrapped around his waist almost grounding him, How quickly she had made a home in his heart, Angel grinned up at him, He leaned down and dropped a kiss to her forehead, Smirking at her pout.

He kissed her pouty lips softly.

“Do you remember what I said yoi” Angel nodded.

“Sound decision without you there” Marco nodded back, He had already crossed a line today, He wouldn’t do that again.

“Okay let's get Ace and go back to your dorm, You need to eat” Angel nodded going over to Ace while Marco grabbed the forms.

Marco turned to face the bed where Ace was slowly waking up.

“Hey sleepy, Come on we’re going home to get food and Marco’s joining us for lunch right?” Angel turned to him smiling.

Marco smiled and nodded he did feel hungry “Yeah I could do with some food too”.

So with that done the three left, Marco sent Deuce a text telling him they were gone and he will keep the form for now.

Angel let Marco drive again while she sat in the back with Ace, He looked at the two cuddle Ace whispering into Angel’s ear, Marco frowned when she blushed her eyes catching his.

Shit did Ace know.

___________________________________________________________________


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter

__________________________Chapter 14________________________________

Marco panicked was Ace awake while he fingered Angel, Shit...Shit….Shit Marco mentally shook his head and focused on driving he could deal with that later, He carefully drove them back to the dorms keeping an eye on the twins in the mirror seeing them talking quietly.

He was fucked royally.

Once they got back to the dorms Marco tried to think of an excuse to not have lunch racking his brain as he got out of the car, When Angel walked over to him smiling.

Maybe he wasn’t fucked, At least not in the state he wanted to be.

“Calm down Pineapple” Marco looked at Angel like she had grown another head, He sighed and looked at Ace as he got out of the car with a smirk on his lips.

Nope totally royally fucked, This was it Ace was going to do something he’d be lucky if he just punched him.

Angel grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the building Marco just about managed to keep up his feet not cooperating he locked their car just before he stepped into the building.

“Race you Ace” Angel called behind her, Dragging Marco into the lifts hitting the button before Ace could reach it.

Marco starred as the door shut in Ace’s face before Angel kissed him taking him by surprise, He tried to pull back confused as to what was going on, He felt like his head was about to explode, He was too old for this.

“Angel” He mumbled against her lips, His hand moving up as she kissed him, Angel pulling him close by his shirt.

Marco stared at her as Angel pulled back from him as the door dinged open a panting Ace on the other side.

“That was mean Angel” Ace growled as Angel smirked walking past him.

Ace looked at Marco raising his hand as the door tried to close “You coming”.

Marco sighed softly and nodded, Walking out of the lift and towards the open door to the twins apartment.

Marco walked in letting Ace shut the door behind him, His last chance to get out of this is now gone.

He made his way into the open living room watching Angel move around the kitchen grabbing food to make lunch.

“I’m gonna go wash up yoi” He said, Walking towards the room he left them in the night before.

He needed to get away from them, His heart hammering away in his chest.

Marco walked into the bathroom and over to the sink to splash some water on his face, sighing as it did little to help him.

His head shot up as he heard the bathroom door lock click.

___________________________________________________________________


	15. Chapter 15

___________________________Chapter 15__________________________

Marco turned around seeing Ace leaning against the door looking at him with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Marco barely had time to react as Ace moved over to him, Grabbing his arm slamming him to the wall next to the sink, Kissing him hard.

To say he was stunned was the understatement of the year as Ace kissed him, The younger's eyes screwed shut, He was harshly biting Marco’s bottom lip making the older gasp.

Ace took advantage of that, Twining his tongue with his, Marco put his hands on Ace’s shoulder, Squeezing them not knowing if he should pull the teen close or push him away.

Marco decided to push against him, Turning the tables on Ace, Pushing him against the wall instead quickly gaining dominance over the shorter male.

He pulled back and looked down at Ace as he panted softly, His cheeks bright red, Reminding him of how Angel’s had been like that not an hour ago.

“So wanna tell me why you decided to jump me in the bathroom yoi” He growled out, Marco slipped his right leg between Ace’s not surprised to feel the male hard against his thigh.

Marco leaned down till his lips were next to his ear “Well Ace?” Ace whined almost like Angel did, God was there anything that these twins didn’t do like the other.

“You know why, Be lucky I’m not punching you for taking advantage of her, You ever hurt her I’ll kill you” Marco chuckled softly grinding his thigh against Ace’s cock smirking as the teen rocked his hip forward, His breath stuttering.

“Your to young to be threatening me Ace, Especially when I know your just jealous that your sister got to cum from my fingers yoi”.

He leant closer to his ear his words gravely, Groaning low “I know you didn’t want me to stop, Such a dirty little boy” He growled out the last few words as Ace rocked harder against him a small whimper escaping his parted lips.

His cock hardened again wantingly, God how he wanted to wreak him, He wondered if he looked as delicious as Angel, As she came around his fingers.

Would Ace’s eyes reflect that of a night sky, Lips parted in breathy gasps and moans, Walls fluttering around Marco’s fingers or cock.

Ace pushed him back and Marco let him, Stepping back from the teen looking at his face bright red “Shut up perverted old man” Marco tilted his head giving Ace a look that said really kid.

Ace glared at him.

Marco moved forward crowding Ace again, His forearms slamming onto the wall either side of his head trapping him, He was glad he was taller than Ace cause no way it would work overwise.

“I gave your sister a choice, I’m certain you heard it yoi, I’ll give you the same choice if you want?” Ace growled low glaring up at the taller male trying to look intimidating but his blush gave him away, His hips still rocking into Marco’s thigh hard and hot.

Marco pulled back as he heard Angel outside the door “Lunch is ready Marco” Marco raised his eyebrow at Ace.

Ace pushed past him unlocking the door and leaving, Angel watched him confused, Marco walked over shaking his head “Let him be Sweet” Angel looked at Marco sighing she nodded and the two went back to the kitchen.

Ace was already eating the food she had put out.

__________________________________________________________________


	16. Chapter 16

______________________Chapter 16__________________________________

Lunch was quiet, Not that any of them wanted to talk too many thoughts racing through their minds.

“Marco?” The male looked up at Angel.

“There’s still a few more forms, Can you help us with them?” Marco nodded.

“Sure I can yoi, I’ll schedule you both in for more medical tests in a couple of days” he added as an afterthought he didn’t get to finish Angel’s tests and he needed to organise some more for Ace.

Angel nodded looking over at Ace who nodded not looking up from his food.

After they finished eating Marco getting Angel to eat a little bit more food when he noticed she had barely eaten.

Ace decided to retire stating he needed to sleep a bit more, He ignored both of them as he got up and walked away from the kitchen counter.

Angel turned to Ace “I can move the stuff off the bed” Ace shook his head.

“I’m gonna sleep in the other room, I’ll sign stuff later” Angel nodded, Letting Ace do what he wanted, A frown tugging slightly at her lips.

Marco watched him leave before turning back to the paperwork that was in front of him looking through them.

He would give the teen space it was a lot to take in, Not only had he heard him finger his sister a few feet from him but he was also jealous of her.

The two spent 20 minutes going through the paperwork putting aside the ones Ace had to sign.

Marco stretched his back groaning softly, “Your back hurting” Marco looked at Angel and smiled softly.

“It’s fine Sweet, I should get going yoi, Let you and Ace have some space” before he could move Angel stood up and moved around the counter standing behind Marco wrapping her arms around his neck kissing the back of his head.

“I know that you're trying to give us space, But I really don’t want you to go yet please” Marco tipped his head back looking up at Angel.

“Sweet, Trust me yoi I don’t want to leave either” He sighed he might as well clear the air before monday it wasn’t fair to lie to her anymore than he had.

“I didn’t expect to be so attached to you and your brother but I’m 12 years older than you, I don’t just live here Sweet, I work in the hospital and I teach a few classes each week”

Marco watched Angel’s face trying to work out if he had pushed her away.

“So you're a professor here” Marco nodded, Getting up from the chair and turning around to face Angel.

“Yes Sweet I’m technically a professor, I’m sorry I should have told you and Ace a lot sooner yoi…. But It just didn’t seem like the right time, I overstepped majorly” Angel nodded understandingly

“Yes you did” Marco frowned down at Angel “But you also refused me, I took advantage of you, Plus we’re both adults and we did consent, I know you would have stopped if I said no, So no damage done” Marco sighed softly, She was too sweet to him, sweet and innocent.

“Sweet it still doesn’t change the fact I’m lusting after two 18 years old that are my students” Angel grabbed his shirt pulling him down, Marco stumbled not expecting it.

She kissed him hard like Ace had in the bathroom, She slipped one hand down to his jeans resting her palm there while the other went up to his hair tugging it hard.

Marco groaned his hands grabbing her waist “Angel” he growled against her lips.

Angel gripped his hair tighter, Tugging harder, Marco picked her up, Wrapping her legs around his waist walking them forward till Angel’s back hit the wall opposite them, Trapping her between him and the wall.

“Don’t test me yoi, I’ve been fighting my urges since the moment I stepped foot in here this morning” He growled low against her lips, His cerulean eyes burning into her obsidian ones.

“Stop, Put me down” Marco stared at Angel, Wide eyed as he carefully put her down, Frowning when she grinned up at him.

“See” Marco frown deepened, She seriously scared him then.

“Angel’s that's not funny I just said to you don’t test me” Angel put her hand on his chest.

“And I’m proving a point Marco, I’m not glass, I may be naive but I know what I want” Marco sighed leaning down resting his head on Angel’s shoulder.

“Sweet, Please I don’t want to hurt you yoi” Angel nodded petting his head softly running her fingers through his hair, Marco exhaled while relaxing against her.

“Okay I’m sorry, I won’t do that again, I promise” Marco nodded, Kissing her cheek.

“I should go yoi” Angel whimpered softly trying not to cry.

Marco hugged her, Pulling her close, “It’s ok Sweet I promise, I’m a text message away ok, If you want me to come over tomorrow text me and let me know yoi” Angel nodded wrapping her arms around him.

Angel and Marco spent a few minutes hugging, Angel pulled back kissing his cheek.

After Marco left Angel was alone, She walked over to the sofa dropping down onto it sighing softly.

She thought about what Ace had said to her in the car.

_ Angel climbed into the back of the car cuddling up next to him, She rested her head on his shoulder “So you let him touch you” Angel looked up at Ace, looking over at Marco a blush forming on her cheeks. _

_ “Ace It’s not” He cut her off whispering low in her ear. _

_ “He made you cum for him Angel, I’m not upset, Sounds like he was enjoying himself, I know he did when he had to do that exam on me” Angel felt her blush darken. _

_ “How much did you hear?” she whispered back looking over at Marco, He looked worried. _

_ “Enough to know you enjoyed it, Letting some other man touch you knowing I was in the next bed Angel” Angel looked up at Ace, Her eyes tearing up, But when she looked at him, She saw nothing but lust and love. _

_ Ace grabbed her hand moving it to his lap so she could feel him hard in his jeans. _

_ “Gotta say I wish I had gotten to see you, You sounded so beautiful” Angel smirked. _

_ “Did you hear what he said to me?” Ace nodded, Smirking back at her. _

_ “Maybe we can convince him to have both of us” She whispered grinning when Ace nodded. _

___________________________________________________________________


	17. Chapter 17

_____________________________Chapter 17____________________________

Marco shut the door to his apartment behind him leaning back against it, He slumped to the floor, A million different thoughts running through his head but one stuck at the forefront.

They both seemed to like him, He could have them both if they agreed, He got up and went to his bathroom, He needed a shower, Correction he needed a distraction.

Marco stripped turning the shower on for the second time today he sighed as the warm water hit his heated skin.

He felt his cock stir thinking maybe now he will pay attention to it, Marco ran his hands down his chest remembering how good it felt when it was Angel’s hand.

Softly touching his skin, He wrapped his hand around his cock feeling it harden in his grip, Groaning softly as his hand moved up and down, Images of Angel in his lap half naked, Her sweet milk on his tongue.

Marco didn’t last long he didn’t think he would with how wound up he was, His cum splashing against the tiles almost mocking him as the water washed it away.

He cleaned himself up trying not to let guilt eat away at him, Switching the shower off he wondered if Thatch and Izo wanted to go drinking he felt like he needed one or maybe 10.

Marco got changed into clean clothes grabbing his phone he dialed Thatch, Hoping his brothers weren’t busy, That was something he didn’t want a repeat of any time soon.

“Sup bro” Thatch sounded out of breath, Oh god please don’t be what he thinks it is, Marco ran a hand over his face.

“Hey, Not disturbing you, Am I yoi” He heard Izo shout on the other end.

“Damn it, It’s Marco, Stop shouting at me, Sorry Marco now’s not a good time Izo’s not in a good mood because I forgot to record a tv show” Marco sighed Izo was very particular about the shows he watched.

“No worries then tell Izo I said hi yoi” No point in asking to go for a drink.

“Sorry Marco, Talk to you tomorrow, I’m coming geez calm down” Marco heard his phone beep as Thatch put the phone down.

Marco sighed again “Looks like a pity party for one then” He left his room going to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of booze he had before going and sitting on the sofa, Turning the TV on for something to watch.

He somehow ends up watching the Steve wilko show, Some blond bimbo saying that she slept with her baby daddy's brother and she doesn’t know who the father is of her 3 month old child.

The crowd booing her as Steve told her neither of the men are the father, Marco frowned and changed the channel.

His mind swirling with thoughts of Angel and Ace, What he did was wrong on so many levels he did give them a choice but that was afterwards, After he took advantage of them.

Groaning he knew he needed more booze, 4 bottles later and Marco was pleasantly buzzing the alcohol making things easier to deal with.

After what felt like forever watching mindless TV his mind was made up he wouldn’t see them again, He wouldn’t contact them either as much as it hurt him he couldn’t, Shouldn’t.

It hurt.

His heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest but he had his career to think about, Their future too he couldn’t mess that up just because he wanted to get his dick wet.

Speaking of Marco could feel it stirring again, He hadn’t felt like this in years, He was 30 for god sake.

Yet thoughts of Angel in his lap gasping while his fingers pumped in and out of her pervaded his mind, Ace was a few feet away the other male had heard them.

If that isn't fucked up.

The fact that Ace was jealous that his sister got to cum from him fingering her, He didn’t know else could be, He didn’t blame Ace his sister sounded like pure heavenly sin

Not only had he done that to Angel after telling her that he wouldn’t, He had pinned Ace to the bathroom wall.

If Angel hadn’t come to get them then Marco didn’t know what he would have done, Probably jacked him off, They tempted him so much, So close yet so far out of his reach.

Marco lay his head on the back of the sofa looking up at the ceiling. His life was a mess, If he hadn’t fallen for her so quickly at the supermarket or Ace.

They were definitely sin incarnate and he was greedy for them, Wanting nothing more than to hold them close even as they burned.

Marco raised his hand the one he had used on her, His hand looked no different than any other time he looked at it but it felt like it wasn’t his own and he hated himself for that.

He sat there letting all of his emotions swirl like a storm brewing inside, He was pathetic, An idiot for losing his sense of perfect control his family knew him for.

He was the first adopted, The eldest son of his family, He had to set an example for his siblings yet he let himself down and worse his family, What would Pops think.

Marco sat up, Pops, He would disown him no worse he might even kill Marco he was in a trusted position not only as a teacher but a doctor, Marco had worked hard in his life to make the older man proud of him.

Marco ran to the bathroom throwing up, He felt sick he was no better than the sick perverts that prayed on children on Steve wilkos show.

He spent 20 minutes purging his system, Sitting back he stared up at the bathroom ceiling like it held all of the answers. Cerulean eyes closed, Tears gathering in the corners.

He hadn’t ever felt this bad in years, Not since before Pops adopted him, He needed to get away from this, Away from campus away from the twins that called to him like sirens.

With his mind made up, Marco packed a bag, He picked up his phone and called his Pops.

“Marco is everything ok son?” Marco almost broke down at his father's voice but held firm.

“Hey Pops umm I’m gonna have a few days away from campus, I’ll be back for classes on monday” He heard the older male hum in acknowledgement.

“Son, Just know we are your family and if you need us then talk to us” Marco sighed the older man always had a way with words. He knew as strong as Marco was he would still support him, Something he knew he still struggled with.

But Marco doubted his Pops would support this “Thanks Pops see you on monday” Marco listened as the elder said goodbye before he grabbed his keys leaving his apartment.

He made his way outside and over to his car throwing his bag inside the back he got in and back out of his spot.

He drove carefully around campus turning onto a back road that only the teachers knew about before driving away from the campus, Heading into the forests behind the campus.

Pops owned 100 acres of land which included the school and the forest surrounding it, Deep in the forest sat a cabin that Marco built with his brothers in their youth, Pops cornered it off and let his sons use it whenever they needed it.

It had all the utilities he needed, He mainly went out there when he had to work on something that required no distractions from teaching or work at the hospital, But he also used it when he wanted away from his problems.

So he was going to hole himself up in there, Izo and Thatch had used it a few days ago which was why they were at the supermarket in the first place to get more stuff for the cabin, Marco pulled up to the cabin a smile on his lips.

They had worked so hard on this, It truly was a masterpiece, The cabin was 2 stories, Stone foundation with underfloor heating, Wooden log walls that had been a pain to carve but totally worth the work in the end, Marco walked up the steps.

He unlocked the door taking a deep breath as he walked inside, He felt all of his worries melt away, He put his phone down on the bookcase by the door intent on leaving it there, He didn’t want his family bothering him.

He made his way upstairs to the master bedroom dropping his bag on the bed. It was starting to get dark outside but Marco wanted a dip in the jacuzzi that Jozu insisted the cabin have.

Now he was glad he had listened to him, Marco got undressed. It was only him, Nothing wrong with skinny dipping. He walked back downstairs out onto the balcony that the jacuzzi was on and switched it on climbing in.

Luckily the weather hadn’t turned cold yet, The evening was still warm, He sighed softly as the water rose in temperature letting everything melt away.

Marco yawned, He had been sat in the jacuzzi for a while now enjoying his time, But he was getting pretty tired so he got out grabbing a towel, He wrapped it around his waist padding back into the cabin he walked around in the dark going to the front door.

Against his better judgement he grabbed his phone a few texts from his brothers waiting for him, He took a quick glance at them.

_ Hope your ok bro! - Haruta _

_ We’re here for you Marco - Fossa _

_ Don’t get too drunk this time Marco - Thatch _

He ignored the rest as he walked into the kitchen grabbing another bottle before going back to the master bedroom.

Knocking the bag off the bed Marco lay down in just his towel opening the bottle, Taking a big gulp out of it he looked at his phone hovering over Angel’s number.

The digits glaring at him mocking him, Marco locked his phone and put it on the nightstand taking another big gulp of the alcohol.

He quickly finished the bottle dropping it on the floor, He wanted another drink but couldn’t be bothered to move.

He wondered if Izo had left one in the mini fridge turning his head. He saw that Izo had left 10 bottles in there, He wondered if he really wanted them, Not wanting to have a headache in the morning.

Marco sighed, Rolling over he reached out opening the fridge and grabbing a few bottles putting the rest on the nightstand, He opened the one in his hand, Headache be damned Sober Marco could deal with it he needed to be drunk maybe he would forget how much he royally fucked up.

___________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me yoi


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together forever Ace and Angel

___________________Chapter 18______________________________________

Angel glared at her phone, She was sitting on her bed tears running down her cheeks.

Ace was in the kitchen the two had argued about Marco, Ace telling her to leave the man alone after he didn’t reply to her text to meet for breakfast after he promised he would be there.

His words playing over and over in her head “It’s ok Sweet I promise, I’m a text message away ok, If you want me to come over tomorrow text me and let me know yoi”, She had sent him five texts so far and all of them had gone unanswered.

Angel looked up at the door Ace standing in the doorway with a mug in his hand “Sorry Angel, I didn’t mean to shout at you” She nodded sniffling softly.

Ace walked over to the bed putting the mug down he sat next to Angel pulling her into his lap, Wrapping her up tightly in his arms.

“He’s not replied still” Angel whispered, Ace nodded nuzzling her hair softly, This was the first time either of them felt anything for someone that wasn’t the other.

Ace understood exactly how Angel felt, They felt hollow for the first time since they were kids, When their mother died.

“Did...Did I...Do...Something wrong”, She said brokenly, Ace shushed her as new tears slipped down her cheeks, He whispered sweet nothings to her hoping to quell the barrage of emotions Angel felt.

“I don’t think it’s that Angel, He may have realised how bad of a situation he put himself in” Maybe Ace was right, They both knew that it would be bad if anyone ever found out that a teacher had done something to them.

Yes they were adults but Marco was still 12 years older, He held a position of trust and power over students, It was a gross misuse of trust and safety. But that didn’t change the fact that he had made such an impact on their small world so quickly.

It was always just the two of them. Ace and Angel against the world, Together forever no matter what.

But Marco with his tall muscular body, Weird pineapple tufted hair, Stunning smile, Bright cerulean eyes that looked at with so much care and maybe love, He had created a crack in that world, Had made his way quickly into their hearts.

Ace feared that Angel wouldn’t be able to handle a broken heart, He knew he couldn’t, Their hearts too fragile, They had their extended family but deep down it was just them.

At their core they were still those small children who had lost their whole world that fateful day, Their mom dying in front of them a smile on her lips, Their father breaking down unable to move on.

They found comfort in each other holding the other so close, Afraid to let the other go, Scared of the dark as children, Fearful of their father in his drunken rage.

Ace rocked them back and forth humming softly.

When they found out about Ace's Narcolepsy they stayed together scared he would hurt himself.

Night's Ace would wake up unable to move, Not able to even speak a prisoner to his paralysis, Angel would comfort him sitting there next to him, Petting his hair whispering sweet nothings to him till his body finally moved.

He would wrap his arms around her holding her as tight as he dared scared she would disappear.

Then when Angel got really sick when she was 10 and ended up in hospital everyone was there but HIM, Shanks had stayed with Ace by Angel’s side for 4 days till she woke up, After that she was more frail to him.

Their love changed when they turned 11 after another night of His drunken rage Angel had crawled into his bed, Ace hadn’t expected her there, He was in the middle of touching himself, Thoughts of Angel danced behind his closed eyes.

She offered to help and that's when he saw her as more than just a sister. Yes he said she was his wife but he said that out of a love he hadn’t fully understood but in that moment he understood.

She helped him jerk off the two curled up next to each other, They knew about sex from school, Ace went out and got some condoms the next day, He heard adults talking about husbands and wives having sex.

So that night he waited till HE was asleep drunk on the sofa, He went to Angel’s room, He crawled into the bed in the dark of night and made love to her bringing them both closer than they thought possible.

Ace never regretted it, He knew Angel didn’t, They had spoken about a few times over the years, Angel saying she truly felt like his wife knowing it was her he came to bed with.

Ace figured that their father knew, The way he looked at them with disgust on his face but he didn’t care, If the man had taken care of them then maybe they wouldn’t have gotten so close.

He opened his eyes looking down at Angel as she ran her fingers up and down his arm, He kissed her head “I’ll never leave you Angel, My beautiful wife” Angel smiled a small laugh passing her lips.

She looked up at him with watery eyes, Obsidian eyes just like his own, A mirror of his, The other half of his soul staring at him holding so much sadness, loneliness, but they also held love so much love for him, Possibly for Marco if the male accepted them.

“I love you Ace” Ace leaned down kissing her softly a “Love you two” mumbled against her lips as he pulled her closer.

Both of them tearing up as their lips moved slowly reassuringly against the others, Like so many long nights spent together, Letting the other know they were loved, That life was worth living.

Angel shifted in his grasp, Putting her legs on either side of his lap, Grinding down against him, Ace moaned letting his tongue trace the seam of Angel’s lips, Drawing her tongue out to play.

That someone loved them with all of their heart and soul.

“Ace” She breathed against his lips, Ace hummed, Wrapping his arms around Angel’s waist picking her up, Moving them to the middle of the bed.

Ace shoved her phone out of the way ignoring it as it fell to the floor.

He pulled her top off, Letting Angel take his off, She took off her bra as Ace pulled down her pyjama bottoms and underwear, Ace took off his boxers.

Leaving them naked in the middle of the bed lips finding each other again, Tears dried against their cheeks, Ace grabbed a condom from the drawer, Glad the two had unpacked their stuff that morning while waiting for Marco.

He ignored the hurt he felt at the thought of the blond male, He slid the condom on before slowly pushing into Angel slowly rolling his hips, Intent on having slow passionate sex with her, Neither were up for a quick fuck.

Needing to know the other was there, Ace brought her to the edge feeling her body tremble beneath him, He let her tumble over the edge following after her.

Resting his head on her chest lightly, Kissing over her heart a few times, Feeling it racing under his lips, He pulled back taking the condom off and tying it off.

“Let's have a shower, Then I’ll make some french toast” He said softly looking up at Angel, Her eyes soft and calm.

She nodded letting Ace carry her into the bathroom.

Ace gently pinned her to the bathroom wall kissing his way down her body he licked her juices, Loving the moans slipping from her lips as he gently kissed her lower lips, Ace pulled back after she had a second orgasm, Holding her close so her legs didn’t give out.

The two washed each other slowly leaving kisses on the other skin, Ingraining their love in each kiss.

Ace led them back into their room getting dressed in the clothes they were wearing before, He picked up Angel, Listening to her giggle and saying she could walk, He walked them to the kitchen putting her down on the counter top.

Stepping between her legs he looked up at her smiling like an idiot, Angel wrapped her arms around his neck smiling at him happily.

Ace pecked her lips “Stay there ok” Angel nodded as Ace got the stuff to make french toast, The ate in a comfortable silence, Angel did the dishes as Ace set the TV up.

He walked into Angel’s room and grabbed her phone unlocking it. He put Marco’s number in his phone and sent him a text.

_ It’s Ace _

_ I got your number from Angel’s phone _

_ I guess you was too busy for breakfast _

_ I told you, You hurt her I’ll kill you _

_ Stupid old man _

Ace smirked at his phone “Ace come on, We’re gonna watch a film right?”.

Ace walked back into the living room and nodded handing Angel her phone he picked her up and settled them down on the sofa, Kissing her softly as she curled up in his lap.

___________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I can't believe this is almost at 1000 hits thanks everyone for the support :)


	19. Chapter 19

_________________________Chapter 19___________________________

Marco groaned looking around trying to work out why his head hurt and where he was, He recognised the decor, He was at the cabin that answered that question, He looked to his right and saw a bunch of bottles, Empty bottles and his phone.

He grabbed his phone and there were some texts, One from a number he didn’t recognize he clicked it.

_ It’s Ace _

_ I got your number from Angel’s phone _

_ I guess you was too busy for breakfast _

_ I told you, You hurt her I’ll kill you _

_ Stupid old man _

Shit….Shit...Shit

He clicked on Angel’s name and saw 5 messages, He looked at the time 1pm, He groaned dropping his head back onto the pillow.

Ugh first thing first he needed to get some pain killers his head was pounding, Clothes he needs clothes, A shower maybe and food, Yeah food then he will look at the texts properly.

He sighed and got up his head spinning, He pushed the empty bottle that rolled towards him off the bed glaring at it, Like it would fix the fact he had a headache.

It was self induced yes but it didn’t mean he had to like it, After spending 40 minutes getting himself ready he finally felt semi okay enough to read Angel’s text.

He sat on the wall length blue sofa unlocking his phone and clicked on Angel’s number.

_ Morning Marco x _

  
  


_ Hey did you want to join us for breakfast, Ace is making french toast, He’s really good at making them x _

_ Guess you overslept? _

_ Marco?? _

_ Did I do something wrong? You told me I could text you for anything, If I needed you, Marco?? Sorry I had an argument with Ace, If I did something wrong please tell me. _

Marco sighed, Dropping his phone on the plush carpet under his feet, Resting his arms on his knees he put his head into them feeling worse than before.

He had promised her, He knew Angel was fragile yet he had cracked her, He imagined her a glass statue, Him taking a hammer to her glass heart driving a nail into it splitting her apart.

He grabbed his phone trying to wrack his brain on what to text back, He couldn’t think of anything.

Sorry Angel I got drunk last night and completely forgot.

Sorry Angel I thought you both needed some space, Also I was drunk last night

Sorry Sweet, I can be there soon….. No, He was trying to give them space to think.

He felt useless sighing again and typed out a short message.

_ Hey Angel sorry I forgot about my promise I’ll make it up to you _

Before he could think about it he sent it.

He put his phone down on the table, Looking around the cabin of his supposed sanctuary.

Marco jumped when his phone buzzed his hands flying forward to grab his phone hoping beyond hope she would forgive him.

_ It’s ok Pineapple, Ace and I decided to have a us day we’re gonna watch some films together maybe another time yeah? _

Marco blinked a few times looking down at his phone, Was she upset with him, He couldn’t tell he was confused.

_ Yeah another time, I hope you’re not too upset with me Angel _

He bit his bottom lip, So much for staying away from them, He couldn’t help it the further he tried to push them away the more he longed to be close to them, Like a moth to a flame he didn’t care if he got burned.

_ Sure pineapple but don’t forget this time _

She didn’t answer his question, She was upset with him, He watched as the three dots moved up and down.

_ Yes I’m upset with you Marco _

Marco felt his breath hitch not knowing what to do, what to say to make this up to her

_ Sweet I’m sorry I upset you I didn’t mean to, I got drunk last night and not long woke up with a hangover _

He held his breath hoping she would reply

_ It’s Ace, you were DRUNK, cause what Angel teased you wtf old man _

He was a little shocked at the anger behind the text staring at his phone in disbelief 

There had to be a reason behind the other males anger surely.

_ Well sorry I decided to have a drink Ace, I didn’t know I wasn’t allowed to drink _

He was pissed where did this kid think he was getting off telling him, He couldn’t drink, He glared at the phone like he would at Ace if he stood in front of him.

His phone started to ring Angel’s number at the top, He didn’t want to argue over the phone so he clicked the deny button, His phone going back to the messages, The dots moving again.

_ Answer the fucking phone Marco _

_ I’m not arguing with you over the phone Ace. _

_ Marco it’s Angel, I’m sorry about Ace I got my phone back I locked myself in the bathroom x _

Marco sighed clicking the call button it rang twice before Angel picked up he could hear Ace shouting “GIVE ME THE FUCKING PHONE ANGEL” Angel sighed softly.

“Hey Marco”

“Hey Angel, Look I’m sorry”

“It’s ok, I should apologise about Ace, HE’S BEING AN ASS”

Marco huffed slightly “Sweet why is he pissed at me?”

Angel whimpered softly hearing Marco call her Sweet.

“Our father always got drunk, He would sometimes take his rage out on us, Ace hates drunk people”

Now it made perfect sense Marco felt bad for them no one should be treated like that and the fact Ace had assumed he would be like their father hurt him.

“Sweet I promise I would never hurt you two, (sighs) Let me talk to Ace please yoi”

He heard the lock click and Ace grumbling.

“What you shitty old man?”

Marco bit his tongue arguing would only make the situation worse.

“Ace don’t call me that please yoi, I didn’t know you had a problem with people drinking”

“Yeah well now you do….Ow Angel don’t pinch me”

Marco smiled wryly as he could imagine Angel pouting up at him as she pinched him.

“Ace I’m sorry, I never meant to hurt either of you, I wanted to give you space yoi, I even went off campus to clear my own head”

He heard Angel “Where is he?” 

“You're not on campus?”

“No I’m at a cabin my family owns, I can come back to campus if you both want me to or I can stay here yoi”.

“I’m not sure, I don’t want you near us after drinking, How much did you drink anyway?”

Marco groaned, Rubbing his face, How much did he drink “Too much I think, My head is pounding yoi”.

He heard Ace huff “Well serve you right for drinking, Stay at your cabin, We have till Monday right to decide?”

Marco hummed “Take as long as you need, Both of you and when you make your decision think it over again okay yoi”

Marco could hear Angel mumbling but didn’t catch what she was saying.

“Okay old man, See you Monday and this time reply to Angel’s messages, She wants to talk to you”

Marco held his breath as he heard Ace hand Angel the phone

“Hey Pineapple”

He smiled softly “Hey Sweet”

“Your gonna have to make this up to me, Okay?”

“I will Sweet I promise, Be a good girl for your brother okay”.

Angel hummed softly, He could almost hear her smile.

“I always behave Professor M A R C O”

Marco growled low the way she said his name like that made his cock twitch “I said don’t tempt me Angel yoi”

He smiled as she giggled “See you monday Marco, Don’t be a stranger now”.

He chuckled “I won’t enjoy your films Sweet bye yoi”

“Bye Marco...Bye old man”

Marco smiled softly as they ended the call, He was definitely going to make it up to them, But first he needed to do something.

___________________________________________________________________


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins first day in classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I can't believe this has hit 1000 thanks everyone :D

_________________Chapter 20_________________________________

Monday came around quicker than expected.

Angel was looking at the few clothes she had brought with her, Maybe she could get Ace or Marco to go shopping with her, Maybe both of them.

She looked over her clothes again deciding on a long sleeve white blouse and her skinny blue jeans.

Once she was dressed she walked out into the living room, Ace was standing by the counter with a bit of toast in his mouth, “Morning sis” Angel smiled mumbling a “Morning” back to him as she grabbed the last slice of toast.

The two made sure they had everything packed in their bags that they would need, Angel grabbed the forms that they had filled out to give to reception before they left.

Ace held the map of the school in his hand, Since the weather was still good they had decided to walk, The campus was big but most of their classes were in the two main buildings.

Angel had texted Marco the day before and asked if they were allowed to drive around campus, Marco replied saying they could but for their first day they should walk to get used to the routes.

He said he would see them after school to talk, Ace was still in two minds but Angel had made up her mind.

Ace was mainly worried that Marco only wanted Angel, He had told her he wouldn’t get in the way of her being happy.

Angel said that she was sure Marco would be fine with them both and that she wouldn’t agree unless Marco had both of them, She didn’t want to tear them apart.

They arrived at the reception quicker than they expected, Angel gave the forms over to Jozu who smiled at them welcoming them to the school and explaining a few rules.

**No fighting**

**No phones during class**

**Treat others how you would want to be treated**

**Show respect to the individual**

He got them to sign one more form before asking one of the student council members to show them to their first class.

A tall male with long sparkling blond hair stood in front of them smiling at them, Blue eyes shining brightly at them “Welcome to Whitebeard high I’m Cavendish, The school council treasurer, It’s nice to meet you both”.

Angel smiled wondering why such a good looking male was here, She took a glance at Ace seeing him giving the poor guy the stink eye, “So your showing us to our class”, Cavendish smiled bowing at them, His eyes meeting Angel’s.

“Yes I am Mr.Portgas, Now please follow me” He turned around and started to walk away, Angel and Ace followed behind him as he rattled on about different things.

“So most of the professors here are the adopted sons of the headmaster they call him Pops, Even though we are students he expects us to call him that to, He’s a really great man taking in all these delinquents and giving them a chance at life” Cavendish smiled at them as he led them down a corridor.

“Ok so your first class is English with Professor Namur, He’s a bit odd but he’s a good guy, Try not to fall asleep in his class he doesn’t like that, Right here we are” Cavendish stopped outside room 1B.

“Right your next class after this is with Professor Marco, He’s a bit of a prude if you ask me, Stupid old man, Well what ever his class is upstairs, Just go up the stairs there two floors, Third classroom on the left okay 3C, Have fun little roses, Fare the well” With that Cavendish pranced away from them back down the corridor.

“He’s fucking creepy” Ace said looking in the direction the male had gone, Angel just nodded, She didn’t particularly like him especially what he said about Marco.

The two jumped when the classroom door opened a tall pale blue fishman stood in front of them with the number 8 tattooed on his neck, “You must be the Portgas twins right?” Angel nodded as Namur stepped aside motioning them inside.

After Namur made them introduce themselves to the rest of the class, He got them to sit at the two free seats in the middle of the class.

Ace smirked as he realised how easy this class was even a 5 year old could do this with his eyes closed, He looked at Angel and noted she was bored.

The hour passed quickly enough, Namur keeping them behind to talk to them, Reminding them where their next class was, The twins found the room easily enough, The door was wide open so they just walked in.

Marco was standing behind his desk, A neat crisp white shirt, Black slacks and black loafers, His sleeves were folded over his elbows showing off his thick forearms.

He smiled softly at them pointing to two seats in the back, Angel tried to walk over to him, But Ace grabbed her hand and led them to their seats.

They could talk after, The class slowly filled up, Ace hoped Marco’s class was as easy as Namur’s was he may be able to actually pass Biology for once.

Marco walked over to their desks dropping two books on each, His fingers grazed Angel’s hand while smiling down at her, Angel smiled back as he walked back over to the front of the class and started to write stuff down on the whiteboard.

“Ok class we’re going to be going over the human anatomy today, Last time we worked on the skeletal structure, I hope you lot did your homework. It's due tomorrow” Marco turned to face the class looking over each of them a few students squirmed in their seats.

“Ace and Angel don’t worry too much about this homework, You can catch up on the next one” Marco walked over to his desk grabbing a copy of the book he gave them.

“Alright turn to pages 50 and 51” He turned his back to the class as he started to write again, Angel could see a few students whispering near the middle of the class.

“Kid, Killer, Want to share with the class? If not then shut up, Talk again and both of you are in detention again yoi” Marco didn’t even turn around to face the two boys he called out, The red haired male growling at him.

“Detention Kid” He said as he continued to write, Kid threw the book he had at Marco, The older man dodged it easily, He walked over to Kid his face stoic as he grabbed him by the back of the head slamming his head on the desk.

“You're already in enough trouble Kid, You're really pushing your luck yoi, You know what Pops told you, Now knock it off” Kid growled trying to push Marco’s hand off of him, The older barely looked like he was putting any pressure on him.

Angel whimpered quietly, Marco's eyes snapping up to look at her, Blue eyes darkening slightly before he focused on Kid again letting him up after a few seconds.

“That's abuse you old fucker” Kid bit out, Marco smirked down at him raising a lazy eyebrow at him daring him to do something.

“That’s what I thought, Two days detention after school yoi” Kid growled looking away from the older male, Marco went and picked up the book dropping it on Kid’s desk.

“Alright now that we’ve had our first tantrum of class, Pair up and answer the questions on the board” Ace moved his table over to Angel’s glad that they got to work together, He didn’t fully understand the questions Marco had written.

He looked at Angel as she bit her lip, Ace poked her in the ribs snapping her attention off of Marco who had gone and sat down behind his desk, Looking over a few things. “Focus Angel” Angel sighed but nodded.

They got through class easily, Though Kid did try to trip Marco up when he walked around to check on everyone, Marco easily avoided him giving him a deadly glare.

“Alright time for lunch, Remember your homework tomorrow, Ace, Angel stay for a minute, Kid remember your detention with professor Izo class 5F right after school” Kid flipped him off as he left the room Marco sighed to himself.

Angel packed her stuff away, Ace already stood waiting for her, The class quickly filed out of the door, The last person shut the door behind them, They walked over to Marco’s desk, Angel moving closer to Marco.

Marco let her hug him leaning down to nuzzle her hair “How are you both getting on so far?” Ace shrugged, Pulling Angel away from Marco. They could hear people moving in the corridor.

“Follow me, We can talk in my office” So the three of them walked out of the classroom a few girls passing “Hey Professor Marco” They giggled, Marco waved at them in acknowledgment.

He led them down a few doors to a black door with Professor Marco on the plaque, Letting them inside, Marco locked the door behind him before moving over to his desk dropping the paperwork and books from the classroom on the desk.

Marco sighed softly “Sorry you had to see Kid like that yoi, He should know better by now” He said softly looking over them both.

He stopped himself from walking over to them, He needed them close to know that they were okay but he knew they were still deciding, His plan was still in the middle of being worked out.

He looked at the clock frowning “I just wanted to make sure you're both ok, I have a meeting to get to that's important yoi, I’ll text you later on after school” Marco bit the inside of his cheek as Angel walked over to him reaching up for him.

He leant down a little letting her softly touch his cheek, He felt warmed by her touch, He smiled softly down at her.

As he pulled back he looked at Ace who was frowning at them, Petting Angel’s hair he walked over to Ace doing the same, Feeling the teen lean into his touch.

“The cafeteria is on the first floor go back to reception it’s through the big double doors, Thatch should be in there, He’ll look out for you okay” Ace nodded looking up at Marco his eyes shining with slight fear, hope and something Marco couldn’t work out.

He sighed softly, Dropping a kiss to the boy's forehead motioning over Angel, He kissed her forehead “Promise me you’ll both behave, Okay?” He smiled as they both nodded.

Marco watched them walk towards the stairs after they left his office, He made his way up to the fifth floor knocking on Izo’s door popping his head in “Kid has detention for the next two days” Izo nodded smiling softly at him from his place behind his desk.

“Going for that talk with Pops” Marco nodded, Hoping their father would be okay with his request, He couldn’t imagine the next two to four years without being near the twins, His heart already ached more now that he had seen them and Couldn’t really hold them like he wanted.

The blond made his way down to the first floor waving at Jozu as he went outside jumping in his car before driving over to Pop’s Office/Mansion, The older male saying it was easier to live on campus for work and to be close to his children.

Marco walked up the steps unlocking the door he saw Haruta running around “Hey Haruta what’s wrong?” He asked, Watching the short brunette skid to a stop looking at him wide eyed.

“Marco there you are, I thought you were caught up at the school, Pops is waiting for us come on” Marco nodded following his brother to their fathers office.

Edward Newgate was a pretty intimidating man far taller than Marco “Hey Pops” He greeted as he sat down in the chair opposite the man, Haruta sitting next to him.

The meeting took a whole two hours but Marco was glad he had it, He got to sort through a lot of stuff, Haruta helped, Marco glad the younger was their legal advisor, He left Pop’s house with a bunch of paperwork in his hands, Haruta had done a really good job on it.

All that was left now was to talk to Angel and Ace.

___________________________________________________________________


	21. Chapter 21

______________________Chapter 21________________________________

Thatch grinned at them when Angel and Ace spotted the pompadoured male, He waved them over to the table he was sitting at with a few other students.

“Hey kiddos, How's the first day?” Angel smiled, Tucking her hair behind her ear as they sat next to him, Ace gave the male an odd look as he was sitting in the cafeteria in a chef’s outfit.

“It’s good, Okay so far thanks Thatch” A girl opposite them tutted glaring at Angel,

“Show some respect Newbie, Don’t think you can go around calling the Professors by their names” Angel was slightly taken aback at the pinkette in front of her, Thatch chuckled waving his hand at them.

“Don’t mind Jewelry, Angel she’s not that bad once you get to know her and it’s fine to call me Thatch I don’t mind, Plus I’m not really a professor like my brothers, I’m just the schools chief chef” Jewelry huffed stuffing a slice of pizza in her mouth.

Lunch passed by with laughter and introductions Thatch offered to take them to their next class telling them he was going that way anyway, So the twins relented letting him lead them to their history classes Ace with Fossa and Angel’s with Vista.

Luckily the classes were opposite each other so they weren’t too far apart, Before they knew it, It was the end of school, They were leaving the main building about to head back to their dorm when Kid and Killer stopped them.

Kid pushing Ace while Killer grabbed Angel holding her to his chest, When she went to stop Kid, Angel cried out with how rough Killer was holding her almost crushing her, Her elbows being pushed into her ribs.

Kid knocked Ace to the ground sitting on his hips he started to punch him, Ace moved his arms trying to protect himself.

“KID GET OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW” Angel turned to see Thatch and a few other teachers run over tackling Kid to the ground, Izo stormed over to Killer giving him a death glare, Killer let Angel go, Izo wrapping her up in his arms carefully as she struggled to breath.

“I just tried to stop her professor” Izo nodded, Still glaring at the boy, It took Vista and Fossa to pin Kid, The boy shouting bloody murder, Thatch looking over Ace.

“We will deal with these two you take them to the medical centre” Jozu said as he grabbed Killer’s arm, Izo helped Thatch get Ace up the four of them walked to the medical centre, Izo frantically texting Marco telling him to get his ass over there.

By the time they got there Marco was standing outside with Deuce, His eyes widening when he saw the twins hurt “Who did this? Izo tell me right now yoi” Izo glared at Marco.

“It’s dealt with, How about you focus on the twins Marco, They need to get cleaned up, Angel’s struggling to breath” Marco looked down at Angel as she cradled her ribs, Her breathing a little harder than it should be.

Marco nodded, Gently picking her up. He looked at Ace seeing his lip busted, He led them to the exam room sitting Angel on the first bed, This isn’t how he wanted to see them again, Not hurt and in pain.

Izo and Thatch left with Deuce ushering them out letting Marco look over the twins, Marco went and locked the door, He took a few deep breaths. They needed him to be calm. It's the only way to keep them both calm.

Marco walked over to Angel he reached out stroking her cheek moving his thumb to the corner of her lips gently tugging it, Trying to get her to stop biting it, “I know Sweet it hurts but you’ll hurt your lips to if you bite them, Lie down for me yoi”.

Marco helped support her as she lay down whimpering softly, He leaned over her kissing her forehead “You need to focus on breathing and try to calm down Sweet I know it hurts to breath, Please for me yoi, I can give you some pain meds to help if you want them” Angel nodded her lips trembling.

Marco looked at Ace who hadn’t moved since Deuce got him to sit on the other bed, “Baby boy come here I need you to help me” Ace looked at him, His eyes wide, They hadn’t discussed anything yet here Marco was giving him a pet name, Ace nodded coming over to them taking Angel’s hand in his own and holding it smiling down at her.

Angel hiccupped as tears fell, Marco went and grabbed some morphine, He didn’t want to really use it knowing that Angel’s body couldn’t fully handle it but a small dose should be ok he just had to keep a careful eye on her and make sure she slept it off.

He measured out 5 ml before going back to them holding the needle and the band they used for injections, Marco looked at Angel as she tried to move away from him, He put the needle down on the nightstand “Sssshhh Sweet it’s ok, I won’t inject you if you don’t want maybe some gas and air might be better” He hated the look of pure fear in her eyes.

“She doesn’t like needles” Ace mumbled, Marco looked them over god how damaged were they, He couldn’t afford to hurt them, He nodded getting the mask for the gas and air off the wall holding it just above Angel’s face.

“Nice deep breaths Sweet, It will make you feel a bit woozy but I need to check your ribs ok yoi” Angel nodded up at him tears still slipping down her cheeks.

After a few deep breaths Marco gave Ace the mask to hold while he gently unbuttoned her shirt, Running his fingers over her ribs checking for any breaks.

Angel cried out as he touched her lower rib, But she held still, Taking deeper breaths, Marco pressed a little bit more he exhaled she didn’t have any broken ribs, though they were tender.

He took the mask and leaned down kissing her face softly whispering against her skin, “Such a good girl, You did good Sweet, I’m so proud of you yoi” Angel nodded her eyes fluttering, Her right hand grabbing his top.

Marco kissed her lips softly “It’s ok Sweet, You should rest, We’ll be here when you wake up promise, I’m not leaving you again yoi” Angel nodded closing her eyes letting the pull of sleep consume her.

With one last kiss to her forehead Marco turned the gas off putting the mask back on the wall, He knew the cleaning staff would deal with it later.

Marco stood up looking over at Ace, His eyes a bit glassy with unshed tears, He quickly moved around the bed pulling the boy to him, “It’s ok baby boy, She’s ok I promise” He lay kisses into the teens black hair smiling softly as Ace wrapped his arms around him.

“She’ll be fine, Nothing is broken, Her ribs are a bit tender a bit of rest and she’ll be fine, I’ll look over you okay, Take your top off and sit on the bed yoi” He waited for the boy to nod smiling at him as he let go of him letting him take his top off.

He buttoned up Angel’s shirt dropping another kiss to cheek, He closed the curtain all the way letting her sleep, He walked over to Ace closing their curtain partially so they couldn’t see Angel’s curtain.

He looked over his baby boy, Bruises littered his chest, Luckily it was just a few bruises and his lip that was busted, He wanted to kiss it but he needed to disinfect it first.

Ace watched as Marco grabbed a few things bringing them over to the bed he put them on the nightstand, Ace looked over them as Marco went to wash his hands.

Disinfectant, Cotton pads, Ointment, Ace blushed bright red, Was that lube he looked at Marco as the male came and stood in front of him between his spread legs looking down at him, His eyes so full of love Ace almost wanted to drown in them.

“Lube?” He questioned watching the olders face, Marco nodded.

“Only if you want, Baby boy, This is going to hurt quite a bit yoi, I didn’t know if you wanted something to distract you afterwards so …. So I grabbed it, We...You don’t have to I won’t force you Ace” Ace blushed not knowing what to say Marco kept catching him off guard calling him baby boy.

It stirred something deep inside of him he didn’t know existed.

“I need to check your ribs baby boy, Do you want to lie down or sit in my lap yoi?” Ace blushed darker, He wanted to be in Marco’s lap wanting to feel what Angel did a few days ago.

“In your lap” He mumbled a blush quickly forming on his cheeks, Ace didn’t think Marco heard him but from the man's smile he had, Marco stepped back letting him stand up, The older male climbed onto the bed stretching his legs out.

Like he had with Angel, Marco helped Ace into his lap keeping a hand on his hip squeezing softly, “You ready baby boy?” He waited for Ace to nod when the boy did, He ran his fingers over each rib feeling Ace shiver in his lap, His hips moving against his.

“Stay still for me yoi, It’s okay baby boy” Ace nodded his breathing stuttering as his brain went into overload, Everywhere Marco touched felt like it was on fire he tried to tell him but nothing came out apart from breathy moans and groans.

“Mar….Marco it’s hot” Marco hummed going over the last two ribs quickly nothing was broken thank god a few bruises but the boy was going to be okay. He'll kill whoever hurt his precious babies.

Marco pulled Ace close letting the boy cling to him like Angel had.

Pressing kisses to his temple, “It’s ok nothing broken yoi, I need to put ointment on the bruises then I’ll sort your lip out, If you can hold still for me baby boy I’ll give you a reward okay” Ace nodded breathing hard against his throat.

Marco let him relax against him before getting him to sit up straight, Ace groaned as he applied the ointment to his bruises, Marco leaned forward bending the boy's body backwards as he kissed just above each bruise hoping to sooth it.

He felt Ace card his fingers through his hair holding it “Co..Marco” He gasped as Marco kissed another bruise just below his pecs, Kissing up to his nipple licking it , Ace rocked his hips into him.

Marco’s hand squeezing them, His breath hot and warm over his skin, Ace felt like he was going to go mad, He felt so loved in this man's hold.

Marco sat back pulling Ace up with him taking in his glazed over eyes, His freckles standing out more than usual against the crimson on his cheeks, His lips parted breathing hard, “Such a good boy” He muttered kissing his forehead.

“This bit will hurt but if you can get through it you’ll get your reward yoi, Do you want that baby boy?” Ace whined low in his throat making him chuckle.

“Okay baby boy, I need you to open your mouth wide, Try not to lick this, It's not going to taste nice” Ace nodded, Opening his mouth as Marco put some disinfectant on a cotton pad.

Marco carefully wiped his lip, Shushing the boy as he whimpered, He cleaned it quickly, Muttering sweet nothings to Ace.

He smiled, It was only a small cut it looked like it was already closed up, He pecked his lips tasting the disinfectant but beyond that something completely Ace.

He pulled back as Ace tried to deepen the kiss “Baby boy, You’ll reopen it if we kiss harder, Trust me I want nothing more than to deepen the kiss but I don’t want you bleeding again” He chuckled when Ace pouted only to flinch in pain, He gave the boy a I told you so look.

Ace crossed his arms over his chest huffing, Looking away from him, “Aww don’t be like that Ace, You still have your reward unless you don’t want it” Ace turned his head so fast Marco wondered if he just gave himself whiplash.

“I did as you told me old man” Marco frowned, Flicking his forehead.

“One, Call me that again and I’ll add another spank baby boy” Ace’s eyes widened before he grinned.

“Oh yeah old man” Ace jumped lightly as Marco slapped his butt.

“Two yoi” Ace leaned forward grinding down against him, His eyes glinting as he licked his bottom lip Marco’s eyes following the movement.

“I bet you can’t get it up, O L D M A N” Marco growled as Ace drew out each syllable.

“Keep it up and I won’t give you a reward Ace it will be a punishment and trust me you don’t want that yoi” Ace looked like he was going to push Marco again so the older pulled his jeans down to just below the cleft of his ass, Spanking a bit harder.

Ace cried out in shock, Marco raised a single lazy eyebrow at him.

“Are you going to behave baby boy?” Ace nodded that had hurt, Marco rubbed his cheek soothingly as an apology.

“Want your reward baby boy” Again Ace nodded.

Marco helped to boy off of his lap to stand up, “Strip for me” Ace blushed as he kicked off his shoes, He undone his jeans dropping them to the floor looking at Marco who nodded.

Ace tugged his boxers down his hardened cock bouncing against his abdomen, He felt Marco’s eyes on him looking everywhere taking in his whole body, He felt way too exposed, “Come on back up here baby boy”.

The older male helped him back into his lap spreading his legs underneath Ace so the boy had to hover over his lap.

Marco took a hold of both of his hands putting them behind his neck “Don’t move them yoi” Ace nodded leaning forward resting his forehead against Marco’s their breath mingling, They gave each other soft kisses every so often, Ace gasping as Marco’s fingers wrapped around his hard cock.

“So hot baby boy, All hard for me yoi” Ace blushed hard his breathing picking up as Marco moved his hand up and down with lubed fingers, Ace felt his eyes flutter closed breathing out Marco’s name, He smiled as the elder kissed him softly.

He tensed a little as lubed fingers rubbed his buttcheeks spreading them a little, “Tell me to stop and I will baby boy, If you don’t want this at any point tell me” Ace nodded breathing a little harder whining as Marco’s fingers brushed against his hole.

“Please Marco...please” Marco kissed him softly pulling back his breath against his lip.

“Tell me what you want baby boy” Ace whined, Rocking his hips back against his fingers wanting them to breach him.

Marco moved his fingers away causing the younger to growl his eyes flashing open to glare at the smirking male, “Tell me what you want baby boy” He repeated.

Ace kissed him hard, His lip hurting as he pulled back, Licking it to make sure it wasn’t bleeding, “You….I want you” Marco smirked returning his finger rubbing a little bit harder his finger pressing in just a little bit.

“You want me to what baby boy?, Use your words yoi”

Ace huffed pulling back “I...I want ….want you to finger me Marco please” Marco nodded letting his index finger push against the boys rim the muscle tensing.

He kissed his neck jerking him off a little harder “Relax baby boy or it won’t go in yoi” Ace took a few deep breaths tilting his head back giving Marco more room to play with.

He groaned as Marco’s index finger wiggled inside, The first knuckle, The second, All the way inside he sighed feeling it move inside of him trying to loosen his tight hole.

“Marco, Please more” Marco shushed him, Moving his finger in and out, Pulling it out completely to get more lube.

Ace whining when he felt empty, “Don’t stop please” Marco kissed him softly.

“Need more lube baby boy” Ace nodded keening when Marco slipped two fingers in stretching him.

Ace nuzzled Marco’s head threading his fingers through his hair, Leaning more on the older male not that Marco minded he kissed what skin he could reach, He slipped a third finger in, Ace was so warm and tight around his fingers, Marco bit his lip stopping himself from groaning as Ace clenched around him.

He pulled his fingers out hearing his baby boy whine at the lose, “Hold my shoulders yoi” He waited for Ace to do as he asked pushing his fingers back as he leaned down blowing gently over the head of Ace’s cock the boys hip moving up to try to meet his lips.

Marco opened his mouth swallowing half of the boys cock in one go, Happy he didn’t have a gag reflex as Ace moved his hips fucking up into Marco’s mouth and back onto his fingers, Moans of him name leaving the kid’s lips in short sharp gasps.

Marco flexed his fingers brushing the boy's prostate which till now he avoided, Ace whimpered squeezing his shoulder.

“Mar...Marco I need to please… I need to cum” Marco hummed around him taking Ace down to the base, Gulping down the boys seed as he spilled in his mouth.

He sucked greedily till Ace tapped his back, He carefully pulled back slipping his fingers free moving Ace till he lay in his lap a shivering mess.

Marco grabbed some tissue from the side of the bed and cleaned his fingers, Wiping Ace’s ass “Such a good boy for me, You did well Ace” He said gently depositing the tissue on the nightstand.

Once Ace had calmed down he leaned up to kiss Marco smiling happily up at the older male, “But wait what about you” Marco shook his head, Smiling down at the boy in his lap.

“I’m fine yoi, This was about you baby boy” Marco jumped as the curtain opened Angel looking at them a smirk on her lips.

“You told me that last time too Marco” Marco swore he almost had a heart attack, He was so focused on Ace he forgot Angel was resting next to them.

“Angel don’t do that I thought someone came in yoi” Angel frowned and walked over to them making her way to the other side of the bed, Marco pulled her close careful of her ribs.

“Sorry Sweet, You made me jump yoi” Angel nodded leaning down to kiss him before she pulled back and kissed Ace licking his bottom lip.

Marco watched the two as they made out in front of him, He grabbed Angel’s waist as she tried to climb on the bed “Wait...WAit don’t” Angel pulled back looking worried.

Marco breathed a sigh of relief “This bed isn’t going to hold three people, How about this if you two can behave till we get back to the dorm and listen to what I have to say then, Then I’ll let you two help me ok”.

He groaned, His hips rolling forward as Ace ran his fingers over the outline of his cock, Marco swatted his backside “What did I just say baby boy?” Ace grinned, Kissing Marco’s neck.

He looked over at Angel as she grinned and nodded, It took them a good twenty minutes to get ready to leave the medical room, Marco had to clean up, He kept getting distracted by small soft moans as Ace and Angel kissed on the bed, Ace fully dressed now.

They passed Deuce who just nodded at them smiling, Helen pouting at him, Marco chose to ignore the she-witch he had two amazing twins that wanted him, Not some silicone bimbo.

He drove them back to the dorms, The drive quiet an air of tension settling around them.

___________________________________________________________________


	22. Chapter 22

_______________________Chapter 22____________________________

Ace poured them all a glass of juice, Angel and him sat at the counter while Marco leaned against the opposite one.

A brown bag sat next to him on the counter. He refused to tell them what it was, He waited till they were settled before starting.

“Okay some ground rules for now, No talking, Don’t interrupt me yoi I’ll answer all of your questions after to the best of my ability, If you don’t agree to anything then we can discuss it nod if you understand”

He waited for them both to nod when they did, He took a deep breath.

“Alright, As you both know I’m older than both of you, (nods) And I’m a teacher here as well as a doctor if this ever got out it could be trouble for all of us (nods) So we can only have sex here or my place, Maybe the cabin, I’m being serious when I say  **No sex at school** , No seducing me, Thats directed at both of you yoi”

He took another deep breath keeping a close eye on them.

“Since I’m a teacher and a son of the headmaster I went and spoke to him today, That was the meeting I had to go to yoi, I’ve explained everything to him, He was okay with it since your both adults and you did consent to what we’ve done so far (both of them nod a bit worried), I had a contract drew up, You both need to sign it there's 4 copies one for each of us and one for the school to keep on file, It’s cover for all of us okay”

Again nods from them both.

“Since Pops owns the surrounding area we are given a certain amount of power here including dealing out punishments to students, That’s why I did what I did to Kid cause the law here lets it”

Marco fiddled with his cuffs.

“If you both sign this then we can be together, The three of us Ace, I’m not going to tear you apart, You can back out at anytime and I won’t push it, If it ever gets to much then you can terminate the contract either as a pair or on your own, Anything that is bought as presents or gifts from my family you will keep, It’s sort of like a divorce clause, You get everything that is deemed yours to keep, If you don’t want it I’ll keep it”

He sighs softly hoping that they wouldn’t use that clause, He made sure Haruta put it in for him, To protect the twins.

“There are a few other ground rules, Condoms are always used, Birth control for Angel if she wants it, I ask you don’t sleep with others but you can if you want to as long as you tell me, I want you to be open with me and I’ll be open with you too, The only time I will keep anything from you is if I feel you won’t handle it”.

“We will have weekly talks, Anything you want to try we can try there are some limits that we can discuss, Both of you have to have a safeword and it’s can’t be the same as the others, If you can’t say it then you will give a signal and everything stop, I’m sorry but that is one rule I will stick with I don’t care If your close as soon as that signal or word is said we stop”

Marco frowned slightly looking at Angel.

“No asking me to not wear a condom even with the birth control I don’t want to get you pregnant while your still in school, If we are still together once your education is done we can talk about it”

Angel nodded, Smiling softly. She was too young right now for a kid.

“No hiding stuff from me, If I do something wrong tell me I’m not a mind reader, If I don’t know I can’t fix it any questions?”.

Marco nodded at Ace.

“No drinking around us, If you have a drink warn us first”

Marco nodded “Done I won’t drink around you”

“So we can back out at any point no repercussions?”

Again Marco nodded feeling his heart hurt at Angel’s question.

“Yes, No repercussions, No one from my family will pressure you into anything they will be told to treat you like normal students”.

Angel nodded looking down at the agreement that Marco placed in front of them.

“I want you both to read it first in front of me, Then I want you to go over it again, Any questions I’ll answer them”

He watched as they started to read it, Haruta assured him it was airtight the twins would be protected no matter what.

“It says here we have to attend family nights” Marco nodded smiling softly, Pops wanted that one.

“Pops likes to see all of his children since you will be my partners he wants you there too it’s every friday”

Angel nodded carrying on reading.

“We have to hand over all medical rights to you” Ace asked slightly worried.

“It’s only there in case either of you can’t answer any questions then it falls to me” Ace nodded.

“Use of pet names at school is prohibited” Marco smiled softly.

“Can’t be seen to have favourites, Oh and that will need to be discussed too, So far I’ve given you each a pet name and I never asked if you were okay with that, We can talk about it afterwards”.

Ace got to the last page while Angel was reading it over again like Marco told them to.

After a few more minutes he handed them a pen. He could almost facepalm. He almost forgot what Haruta said.

“Wait, I almost forgot something” He grabbed his phone and called Thatch, Putting the male on speaker phone.

“Hey bro, Are the twins okay?, Izo’s worried about them”

“They are fine, We're in their dorm right now, I need you to listen okay?” He heard Thatch agree.

He looked at the twins “I need you to tell Thatch your both of sound mind if you sign these”.

He figured Thatch knew by now what was going on since the male didn’t make a stupid comment.

“Okay I Angel D. Portgas am sound of mind and understand the contract and am fine signing it” Marco smiled softly at her as she signed all the papers.

He looked over at Ace “I Ace D. Portgas am also sound of mind and understand the contract and am fine signing it”.

Marco felt his heart warm as Ace signed the contracts to.

“Well all I’m gonna say is welcome to the family you two, Oh and Marco if you hurt them know that all of us will kill you and bury you in the woods” Marco sighed he knew that was coming.

“Sure thanks Thatch see you on wednesday yoi, Oh yeah tell Jozu the twins are having tomorrow off to recover”.

Just before he put the phone down he heard Thatch joke “Don’t fuck them to hard Marco, Your old man dick won’t keep up” He growled as Ace and Angel chuckled.

“Not funny”, His face softened when Angel got out of her chair and walked over to him giving him a big hug.

Ace got up and joined them kissing the top of Angel’s head.

Marco wrapped his arms around them leaning down to kiss both of their heads.

“So now are you gonna tell us what’s in the bag?”.

______________________________________________________________


	23. Chapter 23

__________________________Chapter 23___________________________

Marco chuckled not even two minutes had passed since they signed the contracts, Angel pouted up at him as he laughed.

“Sorry yoi, How about we leave that for now and have that talk first?” Angel whined even Ace pouted up at him, Marco sighed he knew they wouldn’t drop it anytime soon.

He reached back grabbing the bag he took from the medical centre emptying it out onto the counter in front of them.

All different sizes and flavours of condoms and lube, “I grabbed these for you two to keep them here so you had some, Any you like I can get more of, The medical centre has loads yoi”

Ace grabbed the few that were upside down flipping them over to look at the front Strawberry, Chocolate, Blueberry, Mint were among the flavoured ones, “Didn’t you say we could help you if we behaved Marco”, Marco hummed as Ace picked up a ribbed one.

“I did but it can wait a bit longer, Let’s sit on the sofa yoi”, He put the condoms back in the bag letting Ace keep the one he picked up, His phone buzzing on the counter he checked it.

A bunch of texts from his family congratulating him and welcoming the twins to the family, A text from Pops saying he expected them at dinner Friday night.

Marco took the bag with him over to the sofa dropping it on the coffee table, He sat in the middle Angel on his left and Ace on his right.

“Okay so I want your thoughts on the pet names I gave you” Ace blushed looking away fiddling with the condom packet, Marco smiled, The kid was like an open book, He liked the name but was embarrassed about it too.

He looked at Angel as she grabbed the remote turning the TV on low, He couldn’t read her expression.

“I don’t mind being called Sweet” Marco nodded, Putting his arm around Angel’s shoulder. “It’s ok.” He heard Ace mumble his blush darkening.

“What about you Marco, What can we call you?” He hummed he hadn’t thought about that, He knew that he hated being called an old man but he knew Ace wouldn’t drop that one, Not when he reacts to it.

“I’m not sure Sweet, I hadn’t thought about it yoi” Angel frowned wiggling out of Marco’s hold and climbing into his lap, She seemed to really like sitting in his lap a lot.

He moved his arm to support her, Resting it against her lower back, Watching her with keen eyes.

“Pineapple” Marco scoffed tapping her butt,

“No” Angel giggled, Leaning up and kissing him softly.

“Professor”, Marco huffed softly, His breath ghosting over her lips.

“No yoi”, He chuckled as she pouted sitting back down.

Angel giggled wrapping both of her arms around his neck leaning up again, Smiling as she kissed him.

Marco wrapped his arm around her, holding her close, Groaning as she pulled back biting her lower lip, Her eyes darkening “I know” He hummed he saw Ace perk up next to them.

She moved her arms taking hold of his holding them close.

Her eyes glinting her voice soft like liquid honey “Daddy” Marco growled up at her, His eyes darkening as his breathing spiking a little.

Marco felt his cock stir, Angel looked over at Ace tilting her head to the side.

Ace frowned, He knew his sister had a thing for him calling her sister in bed and her calling him big brother but, This felt a bit too much.

Angel sighed “I know what you're thinking and No I’m not thinking of Marco like an actual father but he cares for us so I think it fits, If not then Master” Marco closed his eyes.

Yeah he can die happy now he thought, He opened his eyes looking over at Ace “I don’t know about calling him daddy, You can Angel, I’ll stick to Marco for now if that’s okay?”.

Marco nodded he wouldn’t force them to call him something they didn’t want to.

“So that’s decided” Angel said happily leaning over and kissing Ace pulling him closer, She moved as well her hands spreading Marco’s leg so she could rest on one thigh and Ace on the other.

Marco helped steady them both, Holding onto them gently but firm so they didn’t fall.

Ace pulled back from her lips and yawned covering his mouth, A pout forming on his lips “How about we move this to the bed that way if Ace falls asleep It’s somewhere comfy” Marco said softly Ace nodded, Getting up, Angel wrapped her arms around Marco’s neck.

The older male chuckled, Getting up wrapping her legs around his waist carrying her into the bedroom, Ace moved the clothes she left on the bed to the suitcase on the floor.

Marco made a mental note to take them shopping for clothes maybe with Izo, His brother was good at that kinda thing, He climbed onto the bed still holding Angel settling them against the headboard.

Ace walked back into the bedroom putting the bag on the nightstand, “So do we get to play now, I wanna see” Angel giggled as Ace climbed onto the bed.

Marco nodded, Giving in, Angel moved to the side as Marco got off the bed to get undressed, Grabbing a different condom from his back pocket and putting it on the nightstand with his phone.

Angel tackled Ace pulling his top off pouting up at him as she looked at the bruises on his skin “Not my fault, Kid got a few hits in” Marco stopped what he was doing focusing on the twins.

“I was worried Killer was going to snap you in half” Ace said gently his hands hovering over her ribs

“Kid and Killer attacked you?” His voice darkening a little, Angel nodded looking over at him, Marco had his shirt off and was working on his belt.

“Stay there the both of you yoi”, The twins frowned as Marco grabbed his phone storming out of the bedroom, They could hear him talking loudly with someone on the phone.

“WHY THE HELL DIDN’T YOU TELL ME……...I DON’T CARE IZO……..FINE…...OKAY BYE” He walked back in frowning, He stopped just inside the doorway.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to do that, I just pissed that those little shits put their hands on you” He walked over to them slowly worried he would spook them, He smiled as Angel crawled over to the edge of the bed, He walked over to her.

“I get very protective of my family and loved ones” He said quietly caressing her cheek, Angel nodded reaching up undoing his belt, She leaned forward kissing his abdomen.

“It’s ok daddy, I know you worry about us” Marco groaned softly running his fingers through Angel’s hair, He looked at Ace as the teen stripped.

At least he hadn’t fucked up already.

He moaned as he felt Angel kiss each part of his skin as she lowered his trousers and boxers little by little, “Sweet” His voice breathy as she nuzzled the bare skin at the base of his cock. 

Ace moved over to the taking him out of his boxers surprised at how big he was, Marco had to be at least 10 inches long and 4 inches thick.

Ace gulped looking at the condom in his hand, Marco chuckled, Stepping out of his clothes he dropped the other condom in Ace’s hand.

“I have some for myself baby boy” He groaned as Angel kissed his cock looking up at him smirking.

Angel grabbed his hand and dragged him up to the top of the bed pushing him down onto the pillows, Marco helped her finish stripping and kissed her chest as she took her bra off, Ace moved up next to them still in his boxers.

Marco turned to kiss him softly, Angel snatched the condom from Ace ripping it open slipping onto Marco’s cock his hips bucking up, Groaning against Ace’s slightly chapped lips.

Ace pulled back panting, Marco threw his head back as Angel’s lips wrapped around his tip, “Fuck Sweet, At least warn me first yoi” Angel giggled around the head of his cock slowly taking him deeper, He wondered if she could take all of him maybe eventually.

Marco pulled Ace close, Stripping the boy of his boxers, Ace frowning he was only half hard “It’s ok baby boy, Like I said I won’t force you” Ace nodded leaning up to kiss Marco again.

“Fuck..Ah Angel” Ace groaned as Angel’s hand wrapped around him stroking him in time to her sucking Marco off.

Marco smiled reaching out to pet her hair, Angel leaned into the touch moaning around his cock, He was surprised she had already taken in more than he thought she’d be able to, Her lips stretched around his girth.

“Remember to breath Sweet don’t want you choking on my cock just yet yoi” He caught movement next to him, Marco watched Ace move down between his legs hesitantly licking his cock just under Angel’s lip, Making a face at the taste of rubber.

Marco petted him, Smiling softly as Ace leaned into his touch “Baby boy don't do anything you don’t want to, I won’t be upset” Ace nodded nuzzling his hipbone licking and kissing the skin there instead.

Fuck Marco never wanted to leave their side if they were going to be this cute, Ace sat up gathering Angel’s long hair holding it behind her head, Pulling her up before pushing her back down.

“You enjoying yourself sis letting Marco fuck your throat huh” Angel whined sending shivers up Marco’s cock, His eyes catching Ace’s lust filled orbs.

Ace leaned down next to her ear growling “Bet you want him to fuck you while I watch, Letting your brother watch as you fuck your daddy”, Angel moaned wantonly her eyes looking pleadingly up at Marco.

Marco was trying to catch his breath Angel had taken over half his cock in her mouth the tip down her throat he could see the bulge from where he lay.

“Oh Sweet is that what you want yoi” He crooned softly, Angel moaned around his cock trying to nod her head but couldn’t with Ace’s grip on her hair.

“How wet is she baby boy, You think she could take my cock?” Ace moaned his fingers brushing over Angel’s chest down to her lower lips.

“She’s so wet I think she could take it Marco” Marco had to stop himself from fucking his hips up into Angel’s mouth as she moaned sending shockwaves down his cock.

Ace pulled her up kissing her lips licking into her mouth, Marco reached for them, Happy when they came to him Angel straddling him “Sweet use you words yoi, Do you want to try?” Angel nodded trying to catch her breath, Her lips wet.

Marco rubbed her bottom lip waiting for an answer “Yes daddy I want to try” Marco nodded sitting up properly leaning his back against the headboard.

He pulled Angel close, Dipping his fingers between her lower lips slipping two inside, She arched her back leaning against Marco’s arm around her lower back.

Marco smiled, She was so wet but he knew Ace wouldn’t be able to stay awake much longer, he could tell the boy needed sleep soon.

“Baby boy put a condom on, I want to watch you two first yoi” Ace nodded glad that Marco caught how tired he was.

He turned Angel in his lap, Her back against his chest, While Ace sat between their legs, Marco put Angel’s legs over his, Spreading them out, Leaving her on display in front of Ace, Angel wiggled her hips, Ass grinding back against his cock.

Marco leaned down kissing and licking her neck whispering in her ear “I wanna hear you Sweet, Wanna hear you while your brother fucks you in your daddy’s lap yoi” Angel whined trying to move her hips as Marco grabbed hold of them keeping her still.

Ace shuffled forward. He wasn't as big as Marco but he was definitely above average 9 inches long and 3 inches wide.

Marco reached between them taking a hold of Ace’s cock rubbing the tip against Angel’s lower lips slowly pushing the tip in.

Ace groaned “So tight sis” He set a slow steady pace, He leaned in to kiss Angel then Marco the older drawing his tongue out to play, Angel kissing Ace’s neck.

It felt so good, Ace sped up hitting Angel’s g-spot hard, She tried to curl inwards but Marco’s leg’s wouldn’t let her she felt him pant against his ear.

“Just think Sweet one day we both might be able to fuck you, At the same time yoi” Angel moaned tipping her head back leaning it on his shoulder, Marco kissed her neck, Nibbling her tender skin leaving a small mark.

Looking up when a hand wrapped around her neck, Ace’s hand gave it a quick squeeze growling when Angel’s walls fluttered “Bet you wish that was Marco’s hand huh, Why don’t you ask him Angel”.

Angel lifted her head slightly looking at Marco, Her eyes pleading “Daddy please” Marco nodded, Taking over he rested his hand on her throat Angel’s hand holding it there, Her fingers twitched.

Marco kept a close eye on her, He squeezed gently and just like that a mini chain reaction went off.

Angel’s walls tightened around Ace, His hips stuttering as he came into the condom, She whined as Ace pulled out lifting her hips, Marco moved his hand to help hold her up.

As Ace lined them up Marco lowered Angel carefully onto his cock, Groaning at the tight wet heat engulfing him, His hip stuttered as Ace leaned down mouthing at his balls.

Marco reached around Angel grabbing his hair tugging it softly, Angel put her hands on his legs slowly lifting herself up before lowering herself taking more of his cock each time she moved down.

The pair moaned as Angel sat flush with him, Ace looked up at them while licking Angel’s clit, Marco groaned as she tightened around him as Ace brought her over the edge again.

Ace sat up smiling softly at them “Sorry I need sleep” Marco nodded patting the bed next to them.

Ace curled up next to them quickly falling asleep.

“Daddy...Wanna….Wanna face you” Marco nodded, Helping Angel off of his cock he lay back down being careful not to hit Ace, As he helped Angel get her leg over his waist, He bent his legs so she could rest back against them.

“I wasn’t expecting you to take all of me Sweet, Such a good girl” Angel purred softly letting Marco lift her up, She lined them back up easily sliding back down his cock, Marco let her bounce on his cock his thumb rubbing her clit.

He got her to cum two more times before he felt close, He pulled her down chest to chest “Sweet hold on okay, Daddy wants to cum, Can I fuck you harder” Angel nodded nuzzling his neck licking and kissing it as Marco shifted his hips.

He been holding back, Letting Angel go at her own pace, But watching her fuck herself on his cock, Her breats bouncing and her face so lost in pleasure that he gave her became to much.

He wrapped his arms around her lower back pulling his hips back till only the tip of his cock was in her, Thrusting back in hard and fast His balls slapping against her the faster he moved.

The bed shook Marco rolled them over putting her legs over his shoulder he kissed her calf his thumb rubbing her clit harder as he rocked his hips faster getting closer.

“Fuck Angel, Sweet I’m so close yoi” Angel reached up for him so he leaned down kissing her.

“Please daddy, Cum in me please I want it” Marco growled his hips snapping forward a few more times before cumming hard, Marco kissed her licking her bottom lip as she trembled against him cumming for a fifth time.

Marco carefully pulled out kissing Angel as she whined, He sighed softly “As much as daddy wants to stay inside you Sweet we should get clean” Angel nodded pouting slightly letting Marco carry her to the bathroom.

He gently cleaned her up, Looking at her ribs again to make sure they were ok, He carried her back to the bed carefully putting her down.

He went and got a wet cloth to clean Ace up.

Removing the condom still on Ace’s softened cock as well as his own, Tying them off and throwing them in the bin he smiled as Ace mumbled in his sleep.

He threw the cloth back in the bathroom, Climbing into bed between them, Pulling the twins closer, Angel yawned, Nuzzling his naked chest.

Marco kissed both of their foreheads yawning himself, The two of them joined Ace quickly falling asleep.

__________________________________________________________________


	24. Chapter 24

___________________________Chapter 24____________________________

Marco groaned something was on his chest and his stupid phone was going off, his blue eyes snapped open pissed at whoever dared wake him up.

He grabbed his phone without even looking at it before answering “What?” He growled,

“Well I thought after getting your dick wet, You wouldn’t be so grumpy in the morning Marco” Izo teased, Marco exhaled he didn’t want to deal with his brothers knowing if Izo was talking to him Thatch wasn’t too far away.

“Unlock the door” Marco blinked they were outside the twins dorm room,

“Don’t make me wait Marco” Marco growled, Ending the call, He carefully rolled Angel off of him.

Kissing her forehead as she whined, Opening her obsidian eyes.

“I’ll be right back Sweet” Angel nodded moving over to Ace curling up around him instead, Marco threw the covers over them to save their modesty, He grabbed his boxers pulling them on, He could hear Izo banging on the door.

Marco opened the door glaring at Izo’s chipper face, Thatch stood behind him hand behind his head “Morning”.

“What do you two want?” Izo pushed Marco out of the way walking into the apartment Thatch following him in.

“So where are the twins?” Marco ran his hand over his face shutting the door, He waved towards Angel’s room.

“Leave them alone please Izo they are still asleep” Izo frowned, Pouting almost not that the man would admit it.

Marco looked at Thatch as he started going through the cupboards and fridge getting food out, “Why are you both here yoi?” Izo grinned turning to Marco.

“To welcome our new siblings of course, Plus I wanted to take them shopping” Marco nodded he did need to get them new clothes but this could have waited till the twins were awake.

He looked up as Angel poked her head out of the bedroom rubbing her closed eyes “Daddy?” Marco froze as Thatch dropped the pan in his hand, Izo turning on him….Shit.

Thatch ran over punching him in the gut, Izo moved over to Angel pulling the girl from the bedroom, She was still naked, Izo frowned looking at the bruises that had formed on her ribs and the love bite on her neck.

“I know she signed the contract Marco but what the fuck dude getting her to call you that” Marco grunted stumbling slightly.

Angel eyes widened “Marco” She pushed Izo away from her and ran to Marco not caring she was naked she hugged Marco whimpering softly.

Marco picked her up holding her close he glared at his brothers “Sweet it’s ok, I’m ok promise yoi” Angel sniffled, He shushed her as he carried her back over the bedroom nuzzling her hair.

Izo watched them carefully, Marco still glaring at him, He kicked the door shut behind him, It was a full 20 minutes before Marco walked back out of the room still holding Angel but now she was dressed in pyjama bottoms and Marco’s shirt.

Marco wore his trousers he kissed Angel’s cheeks, The young girl still had tears slipping down her cheeks, Ace walked out too looking extremely grumpy in just pyjama bottoms.

Marco sat Angel on the counter trying to get her to let go of him but she wouldn’t let him.

Izo and Thatch were sitting at the counter plates of food in front of them, Izo felt bad for the girl he watched Ace plop down into his seat grabbing some food.

He tried to smile at the male but he glared back at them, Marco sighed softly “Sweet come on please I’m ok yoi” He looked to Ace, Angel still hadn’t fully calmed down.

Ace sighed and got up walking back into the bedroom, Coming back out with a small teddy he gave to Marco “Cuddles” He mumbled before taking another bite of pancakes.

“Sweet, Look what I have” Angel looked up grabbing the little teddy and cuddling it, Her legs finally unwrapping from his waist.

Marco waited a full minute then slowly moved back sighing when Angel didn’t try grabbing him again. He grabbed himself a coffee he needed it.

Ace explained when he got stares from the other males “It’s the first teddy I got her when we were kids, You punching Marco triggered an old memory for her” Thatch frowned he didn’t mean to hurt the girl she just took them by surprise when she called Marco daddy.

He knew he had to make it up to her somehow.

Marco coxed Angel into eating some pancakes, Nuzzling her cheek softly he spoke loud enough for the other males to hear “We’re gonna go shopping today, To get you both some new clothes”

He kissed Angel’s cheek whispering to her “I’m gonna get you a big teddy bear Sweet, But I need you to eat some more food for me, Can you do that for me yoi?” He smiled as Angel nodded letting him feed her a little bit more food.

Marco took the twins back in the bedroom happy that Angel walked instead of him carrying her, Not that he minded carrying her around the apartment, He just didn’t want to spoil her too much too soon god knows his family would as soon as they saw her.

He helped them pick some clothes, Ace grabbing an orange shirt and black jeans, Angel wouldn’t let him change her top wanting to keep it on even though it was massive on her, She looked younger than 18 while wearing it.

Marco relented, Letting her wear his shirt, Not wanting to upset her again after she had calmed down, He got her to put on a pair of jeans so she didn’t look like she was just wearing a massive shirt, Marco didn’t want people getting the wrong impression.

He borrowed one of Ace's, It didn’t button up so he had to borrow a t-shirt to put on underneath. He didn't mind walking around with his chest showing but they were going somewhere public.

They chose to just use Thatch’s jeep, Since he drove over to get them, Marco sat between the twins in the back letting Angel play with his hand, Smiling as she stroked her fingers over his seeing how big his hand was compared to hers.

His hand was way bigger than hers, The ride was quiet which Marco was glad about he didn’t think he could deal with a lot of noise right now, He looked at Ace the younger male just stared out of the window, A frown on his face.

Marco reached over squeezing his knee, Ace looked at him smiling softly mouthing he was ok to him.

They reached the mall after a quick 30 minute drive, Ace made sure Marco held Angel’s hand so she didn’t run off on them, Marco linked arms with her to make sure she wasn’t going anywhere, But he did let her choose where to go.

The group went into a few clothing stores getting the twins some new clothes. Marco smiled as Angel twirled in front of him, A deep red dress that Izo chose adorned her slim body.

“Can I wear this for family night?” Marco nodded smiling softly as Angel grinned going to get changed Marco got up when she called him her head poking out of the changing room.

He walked over to her letting her pull him inside groaning as she kissed him, He gently pulled away “Sweet?” Angel smiled.

“I wanted a kiss daddy” Marco nodded petting her head telling her to get dressed while he waited outside.

Angel got dressed quickly grabbing the outfits she had tried on, Marco took them from her taking a hold of her hand, They went to go find the other males, Ace had an arm full of clothes and a blush on his cheeks.

Marco furrowed his brows glaring at his brothers “Ace you okay?” Ace nodded walking away from them and towards the checkouts.

He turned on his brothers “What did you two say to him?, yoi” His voice dropping low, Angel pressed herself to his side looking up at him.

“We asked if he was hurting anywhere that’s all Marco” Marco could have decked them right there instead he took Angel’s hand and went after Ace.

Marco paid for all of their clothes telling them not to worry and save their money.

He led the two outside where Izo and Thatch were waiting for them, The pair apologising to the twins and Marco.

Marco took Angel into a lingerie shop telling her she could have anything, He helped her pick a few, Grabbing a few he liked the look of, It took them 10 minutes to leave the store.

He Tried not to blush, The cashier thought he was actually Angel’s dad, Saying how cute it was that her dad was helping her shop for clothes.

He didn’t blame the young woman Angel looked like she was 16 instead of 18, They were not going back in there again he thought as they walked over to his brothers and Ace.

He promised Ace he would get him something for being good, He ended up getting him some video games and a handheld console, They were old retro ones but Ace loved them.

The group stopped to have lunch and they started to talk about family, Izo explained that the professors were almost all made up of the brothers and a few family friends, Ace told them about Sabo and Luffy.

The males laughed as Ace told them the time Luffy got his head stuck in the jungle gym at a local park and Garp had to break it to get him out.

Marco watched Angel from the corner of his eye, He saw her looking at the toy shop near where they sat, He asked Izo and Thatch to watch Ace while they went inside.

He let Angel drag him around the shop glaring at anyone that gave her a look he didn’t like, Especially the guy who licked his lips while looking at her, Marco moved them away from the guy before he punched him.

He smiled as he spotted a big teddy tucked away in the corner that Angel didn’t spot as she found the rest of the teddys.

He let Angel choose a small plush peacock, He paid for it leading her to the front of the store and asked her to go back to the others while he got something for Ace, He watched her walk the few feet over to the table his family sat at.

Marco walked back in the store growling low as he walked past the creep glaring at the male, Smirking when he ran out of the store, He went and grabbed the giant 4ft brown teddy bear, He also grabbed a small plush lynx for Ace incase the boy felt left out.

He smiled as he walked back over grabbing a chair to put the teddy on, Angel was too distracted with the plush peacock she had picked, To realise what he got but the other males gave him a look.

Marco gave Ace the plush lynx he picked up smiling at him, Ace blushed but held on to the lynx.

Marco watched the twins while Izo and Thatch went shopping. They weren’t gone long, which was good. Ace looked tired, They put everything in the boot apart from Angel’s plush peacock.

The drive back was quick too, Izo and Thatch helping them get everything back into the dorm only then did Angel realise Marco was carrying the giant teddy bear under his arm.

He barely had a chance to react as Angel tackled him kissing his cheek, He just about kept his balance as she giggled up at him wrapping her arms around his waist resting her chin on his abdomen since she wasn’t as tall as him, Marco found it adorable.

Angel put Pineapple on the bed next to Ace who decided on a nap holding the plush lynx he named Kotatsu close, Izo and Thatch excused themselves happy that Marco finally found happiness.

Marco said bye to his brothers Angel looked at Thatch from where she was standing arms wrapped around Marco’s waist “You punch Marco again and it will be you dead in the forest, Weird hairdo old man” Angel stuck her tongue out at Thatch.

Izo and Marco burst out laughing as Thatch sagged to the floor pale as a ghost, Marco petted her head as Izo dragged Thatch away chuckling.

Back in the apartment Marco kissed her, Angel softly grinning at him “It’s not nice to threaten people Sweet but I forgive you” Angel grinned.

“Can we watch a film?” Marco nodded, The two ended up with Angel between Marco’s legs lying sideways on the sofa watching star wars 3 since it was on the channel when they turned the TV on.

Marco looked down at Angel as she fell asleep on his chest, Her grip on her plush peacock loosened, He grabbed it before it fell on the floor, He heard Ace get up, smiling when he walked out of the bedroom rubbing his eyes.

The younger male walked over to him kneeling next to the sofa, He kissed Marco moaning softly when the elder ran his fingers through his hair tugging softly. “Marco...Thanks for today” Ace mumbled against his lips, Kissing him again Marco hummed.

“I had fun too. I'm glad you like the lynx, I didn’t want you getting jealous of Angel” Ace nodded, Looking down at Angel fast asleep on Marco’s chest, Kissing her forehead softly chuckling when she started to mumble.

“Help me get her to bed yoi” Ace nodded easily picking Angel up off of Marco following the older male into the bedroom putting Angel on the bed Marco put the peacock onto the bed next to her and Pineapple, He was a bit worried when she named the toys but found it cute.

Angel named the giant teddy Pineapple and the peacock Marco. He dropped a kiss on her hair.

Ace dragged him out of the room and over to the spare one, Marco gave him a confused look as the younger pushed him onto the bed straddling his waist before kissing him.

Marco wasn’t going to complain but he wondered why the boy suddenly wanted him on the bed, “Ace, Baby boy stop yoi” Ace whined as Marco grabbed his hair lifting him up.

“Ace look at me” Marco let go of his hair petting him as Ace looked at him, Frowning at him, His expression showing the boy's determined look.

It clicked then what the boy was doing Marco sighed leaning his forehead against Ace’s.

“Baby boy you don’t have to pay me in sex for me buying you things I’d rather you want to actually have sex on your own terms, Not cause you think it’s to pay me back yoi” Ace sighed softly.

“Sorry Marco” Marco shook his head, Kissing the younger.

“It’s ok baby boy” The two sat there kissing ever so often till Ace’s stomach growled, Marco chuckled as the poor boy blushed.

“How about takeout?” Ace nodded, Marco led them back to the living room.

Marco ordered them pizza, A lot of pizza, By the time it arrived Angel was awake again, Marco went down to get it bringing it back up to their room, Once he put it all on the coffee table the three dug in.

“I just thought how come we haven’t been caught by people living here?” Ace asked curiously, Marco swallowed his food.

“You two are the only ones in this building so far, It’s a new building only two months old, Pops decided to expand how many students we had but you two are the only new students this term” Ace nodded shoving another slice of pizza in his mouth.

“When the plans for this building were made Pops said they would make the walls a bit thicker so in the end they made the rooms soundproof” Angel looked at him, Raising an eyebrow.

“So you could scream really loud and no one would hear” Marco chuckled shaking his head.

“I don’t think that loud Sweet, I know my apartment is soundproof tried shouting at Thatch through the wall one evening cause his music was really loud and he didn’t hear me either that or the music drowned me out” Marco tilted his head in thought.

Angel and Ace chuckled, Marco looked at his phone. It was almost 11pm and they had school tomorrow. “Okay once you're done, Wash yourselves up and get into bed” Angel frowned.

“Are you staying?” Marco shook his head.

“I can’t, Sweet I have to go back to my apartment to get clothes to wear. You'll see me in class and I can come over after school, I won’t be able to the day after it’s my turn on medical centre duty”.

After finishing their food Marco cleaned up while the twins got ready for bed, He smiled as they got into the same bed, He walked over opening up the drawer putting the bag of condoms in there.

He gave them both a kiss each “Good night Sweet, Good night baby boy, get some rest I’ll text you in the morning try not to over sleep okay” Angel sat up giving him another kiss.

“Goodnight Marco” Marco kissed her softly.

“Goodnight Angel”, Ace moved closer kissing him too Marco kissing him back.

“Night Marco” “Goodnight Ace”

Marco watched them cuddle close before leaving them, Partially closing the door he cleaned up making sure to turn the TV off this time, He locked himself out with Angel’s keys posting them back in.

He got in his car, his mind racing with thoughts as he drove back to his apartment.

He needed to get the twins on a meal plan and a better sleep schedule.

Maybe he could introduce the twins to some toys, He’ll have to remember to bring his laptop with him.

He wanted to be better prepared incase Angel ever dropped like that, He knew of littles, Jozu had one a few years ago, But he didn’t know enough to properly help her with that, He was determined to keep them both happy.

Marco knew he also had to make sure he paid attention to Ace so the boy didn’t get jealous. He may not be a little like Angel but the boy craved attention too.

It didn’t take him long to get home and get into bed. He was tired after an eventful day, He checked his alarms were set before falling asleep.

___________________________________________________________________


	25. Chapter 25

_______________________Chapter 25___________________________

Waking up to an empty bed was rough, Marco thought as he looked around his empty room.

Waking up to a face full of hair was not fun, Ace pushed Angel’s hair out of his face groaning as he looked up at Pineapple staring down at him, Just looking at the bear made him miss Marco.

Trying to wake Angel up was difficult as she wanted to stay in bed after trying for a full 5 minutes Ace gave up trying to wake her up on his own.

He called the one man Angel would listen to.

Marco stared at his reflection in the mirror, He looked old, Older than normal, He washed his face, Turning his head to the bedroom when he heard his phone ringing.

He went and grabbed it off of his bed, Drying his face with a towel, A smile tugging at his lips.

“Morning Marco, One second” He heard Ace say, The boy sounded tired.

“Baby boy is everything okay? Yoi” He heard Angel mumbling, Guessing Ace put the phone on speaker.

“I don’t want to get up Ace, Leave me alone” Marco moved the phone to his other ear as he picked out his clothes.

“Sweet, You need to get up and go to school” He heard Angel whine and Ace huffing.

“Angel get up or no presents for a week, If you get up and go to school today then I’ll get you any toy you want when we go out next” Angel sighed.

“Fine but I want another teddy” Marco chuckled.

He had a feeling his Sweet Angel would soon have a massive collection of teddy bears, Especially if Pop found out.

After a few more minutes talking they agreed to meet in Marco’s office for lunch.

Ace dragged Angel out of the apartment once they were dressed and had a bite to eat.

Their first two lessons passed quickly, The twins ended up waiting for Marco outside his office for a few minutes, The blond apologised as he let them in his office, Locking the door behind him.

“We need to discuss your sleeping habits yoi” He said as he sat down in the chair behind his desk.

“I will stay with you both from friday till sunday night each week, Since it’s family night friday we can stay at mine yoi it’s closer to Pops” Marco frowned as someone knocked on the door, He got up to go answer it.

Haruta stood there smiling at him “Hey Marco, Sorry to bug ya Pops wants to see you” Marco nodded turning his head he motioned the twins over.

“Sorry I got to go, I’ll text you later on yoi Haruto take them down the cafeteria, Get Thatch to give them some extra dessert please” Haruta nodded smiling at the twins.

Marco left walking quickly rushing down the stairs, “So you two must be Ace and Angel, I’m Haruta one of Marco’s brothers so shall we?”.

Haruta dropped them off with Thatch who was more than happy to give them extra dessert.

Marco rushed over to Pop’s worry coursing through his veins.

To say he was annoyed was an understatement “Pops when you send Haruta to get me like that it makes me worry yoi, I really wish you wouldn’t do that” He sighed as the older male laughed.

Gurarara.

“Ah you worry too much my boy, Here drink” Marco sighed.

“I have classes to teach Pops” The elder laughed again Gurarara.

Marco just made it back to the school in time for his lesson

The rest of the day passed quickly, Marco packed up his things glad he had grabbed his laptop from his apartment that morning he sent a quick text to Angel telling them to go back to the dorm, He would meet them there.

He looked up as someone entered his classroom, Smiling at the black haired male that entered “Hey Teach, What can I help you with yoi?”

___________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this time , hope your enjoying the story so far if anyone has any ideas for what Marco and the twins can do I'm all ears :)


	26. Chapter 26

__________________________Chapter 26________________________________

Marco rushed down to his car, His talk with Teach going on a bit longer than he would have liked, The other male wanted to see how things were going, They talked a bit about Kid and Killer since they got transferred to his classes.

Teach was known for being able to deal with troublesome kids, Marco shook his head as he drove towards the twins dorm not wanting to think of anything not related to them.

Angel greeted him wearing a pair of shorts and a strap top, He walked inside locking the door, Leaning down and capturing her lips in a fight for dominance, He missed her, He missed them both.

Marco kicked off his shoes making sure his laptop bag didn’t drop. He picked Angel up walking them into the apartment, He heard Ace chuckle from the kitchen.

“I see you were missed Angel” Marco pulled back grinning as Angel panted in his arms. The blond walked over to Ace putting Angel on the counter next to him.

Grabbing Ace’s chin pulling him into a rough kiss, Marco pulled back resting his forehead on Ace’s “I missed both of you yoi” Ace nodded kissing him softly.

Ace grabbed Marco’s laptop bag putting it on the counter stepping around the older male he pinned him between Angel’s spread legs attacking the back of his neck.

Marco groaned tilting his head to the side, Angel pulling him in for another kiss running her fingers softly through his hair “We missed you Marco” Marco hummed pulling Angel closer his hands running up and down her side.

“I know Sweet I missed you both too yoi'' Ace pulled back from kissing his neck, His hands going under Marco’s shirt pinching the olders nipples, Marco panted rocking back against Ace feeling the teen hard behind him.

“Fuck, Baby boy don’t tease me” He felt Ace grin against his ear licking the shell of it.

“Or what old man?” Marco growled, Pulling back from Angel quickly flipping them and pining Ace between Angel’s legs, Grabbing a hold of his cock through his sweatpants.

“Don’t call me that baby boy last warning” Ace whined low, His head tilting back as Marco attacked his neck licking and kissing it tempted to leave his mark on the boy.

Just as he was about to mark him Ace pushed at his chest panicking “Ahh stop… stop Marco” Marco stepped back looking wide eyed at Ace, He watched as suddenly Ace fell forward, He rushed forward and caught him. Ace started snoring in his arms.

Narcolepsy.

At least Ace had warned him first Angel jumped down from the counter as Marco put Ace to bed, He thought he'd hurt the boy and that would have hurt a lot he never wanted to hurt them ever.

Marco sat with Angel on the sofa, She tried to cheer him up but Marco was worried “Marco he’s fine, He’ll be up and about soon” Marco nodded trying to smile but it didn’t reach his eyes like it normally did when he was around Angel and Ace.

He let Angel climb into his lap, His arms moving to hold her waist “Daddy look at me please” Marco looked at Angel, Her smile slowly melted away his fears.

Angel wiggled in his lap giggling as Marco tightened his grip.

“Want to help daddy do some online shopping, Sweet, For you and Ace” Angel nodded, Wrapping her arms around his neck as Marco stood them up holding her close as he walked into the kitchen to get his laptop.

Angel held it to her chest since Marco was busy holding her up, He sat them back down his back against the arm of the sofa putting one foot on the floor bending the other to rest against the sofa cushions letting Angel sit between his legs.

He loaded it up, Pulling up the internet.

Marco searched up a local sex shop that he knew did delivery, Kissing Angel’s neck when she wiggled in his lap.

The two spent 40 minutes looking at a lot of different toys, Finding one's for Angel and some for Ace. He'd have to get the boy to sit with him and have a look himself once we woke up.

He minimised the tab for now, “Can we try them after school tomorrow?” Marco chuckled and kissed Angel’s hair.

“Course Sweet, It will have to wait till after my shift though, It’s only a few hours, We can have a talk later when Ace is awake about ssc”.

Angel turned her head looking up at him tilting her head “Safe, sane and consensual remember the safe words we talked about when you signed the contracts, You both need to choose one and a non verbal sign”.

Angel nodded looking back at the screen as Marco pulled up the site for the toy store they went to.

He let her choose a new teddy bear like he promised her, She already had a name for the little poodle plush she asked for, Thatch he set it to be delivered the next day.

Marco couldn’t wait to tell his brother he has a plush poodle named after him, They both looked up as Ace walked out of the bedroom a blush on his cheeks.

“Come here baby boy” Ace hurried over to them, Dropping to his knees by Marco, his head dropping onto his shoulder.

“Sorry Marco” Marco shushed him, Kissing his hair.

“It’s not your fault baby boy it’s ok” Angel pulled Ace close, Marco moved the laptop out of the way setting it on the coffee table he smiled as Angel pulled Ace on the sofa to cuddle.

Marco wrapped his arms around both of them humming softly, “Sweet are you okay to make some food for us while Ace and I look at the laptop yoi” He wanted Ace to choose his toys without Angel hovering over them.

Angel nodded waiting for Ace to move before getting up and going to make some food, Marco pulled the boy into his lap, Pecking him on the lips a smile gracing his lips.

“Thank you for warning me baby boy, I was worried I’d hurt you” Ace nodded a blush forming on his cheeks.

“I sometimes know when it’s gonna happen I get kinda fuzzy” Marco nodded he needed to do those tests he told Ace he was gonna do soon.

Marco let the boy get comfortable in his lap before bringing the laptop back over Opening up the tab again, Watching the boy's reaction and just like he thought Ace blushed harder.

“I want to try some toys with you two yoi, I know you won’t be able to take my cock straight away but we can work on it” He nuzzled Ace’s neck kissing it softly.

“You can choose anything you want baby boy, Even if it’s not for you, Maybe something for Angel or for me I don’t mind but it’s up to you, We don’t have to use them straight away yoi or ever when they get here but I want to give you options” Ace nodded looking at the page in front of him.

Marco continued to nuzzle his neck trying to make Ace relax whispering in his ear every so often, “That one looks good, Could use it even when I’m not here, I could imagine you curling up in bed for the night having that inside you imagining it was me holding you close, My cock all hard and warm inside you yoi”.

Ace whined rolling his hips back feeling Marco hard cock against his butt, Marco grinned against his skin licking softly running his teeth over the boys throat, “And you tell me not to tease you old man”.

Marco growled low against his neck nipping it in warning “Don’t call me that Ace, That's one yoi” Ace gasped looking back at the older male over his shoulder glaring softly at Marco’s smug look.

Ace turned back to the page clicking the button to add the butt plug into the cart, He clicked through some more pages stopping when he spotted an orange cock ring, Clicking it into the basket too.

He also found a blue one looking at Marco grinning “For your old man cock so you can keep up” Marco shook his head slightly.

“That’s two Ace” His hands encircling the boy's waist pulling him closer to him, His left hand squeezing the outline of the boy's cock making Ace gasp, Hips bucking into Marco’s hold.

“Choose some more baby boy, Doesn’t matter how much it comes up to” His eyes drifted over to the amount in the basket so far the twins had chosen 50 items not that he minded he had a few toys from previous relationships he had but he wouldn’t use them on the twins.

Ace picked a few more items bringing the total to 56, He gave Marco the laptop, He paid for the next day's shipping and sent it to his apartment. He made sure it was being delivered before 9am so he could get it before school noting it was the same time as when Thatch would arrive.

“It's all done, It will be here tomorrow yoi” Marco set the laptop aside, He ran his fingers up Ace’s chest making the boy lean back against him tilting his head up.

“Now then someone is in trouble for calling me an old man yoi” Ace whined, Marco looked over at Angel since she was being quiet, Smiling when he saw her with her headphones in listening to music as she cooked.

“Angel’s listening to music Ace, Think you can be quiet so she doesn’t hear you” Ace was a little confused when suddenly Marco pulled his cock out of his sweatpants giving it a few gentle tugs.

“Well baby boy?” Ace nodded, His hand moving up to cover his face but Marco grabbed it.

“No covering your mouth Ace, Arms behind your back, Tell me your safeword” Marco knew they hadn’t discussed it yet but Ace needed to be taught a lesson.

Ace wracked his brain trying to think of something “Make it something easy to say baby boy that will help, Don’t worry about it too much you can think of another later on” Ace nodded.

“Pineapple” Marco frowned but nodded, He was gonna have to make sure the twins didn’t find out why that was a nickname given to him by his family, He brushed the thought aside looking over at Angel as she was still cooking.

He leaned Ace forward letting him move his arms behind his back before pulling him close making sure he was comfortable.

“Ok you ready baby boy?” Ace nodded, Turning his face towards his neck, Marco smiled, Kissing Ace temple.

Keeping an eye on Angel as he gripped Ace’s cock a little tighter, Slowly dragging his hand up and down his length.

Swiping his thumb over the glistening tip of his baby boy’s cock, Ace’s hips rocking up into the grip groaning softly against his throat, Marco noticed Ace had closed his eyes and his lips parted.

Marco’s other hand moved to his lips tapping his bottom lip voice rumbling “Suck my fingers baby boy” Ace’s tongue peeked out, Licking the pads of his fingers drawing them into his hot wet mouth.

“Such a good little baby boy sucking my fingers, Bet you wish it was my cock, don’t you yoi” Marco pressed his fingers down on Ace’s tongue stroking it in time with his hand around his cock.

Ace moaned around his fingers licking them, Sucking softly running his teeth over the older mans knuckle, Marco’s nose nudged Ace’s throat kissing it tenderly “Oh my beautiful baby boy, so good for me yoi”.

Ace mewled trying to get more of Marco’s fingers in his mouth, His lips parted pulling back, Turning his face kissing Marco’s jaw up to his ear “I want you fuck my mouth like you mean it old man”.

Marco snarled if his boy wanted him rough then who was he to deny him “If it gets too much raise your foot and wiggle it okay yoi” Ace nodded biting his ear.

He grabbed Ace’s throat moving him from his ear, His long fingers forcing his mouth open as he thrust them into his mouth being careful not to choke him.

Marco’s other hand moved faster using the boy's precum to help slide his hand up and down.

“You look so pretty for me baby boy, How does it feel knowing your sister could turn around and see you being jerked off by her daddy yoi”.

Ace’s eyes fell to Angel back still across the room from them, Dancing along to her music, Her hips shaking from side to side, He mewled licking Marco’s fingers more he was getting close his hips trembling.

Marco pressed his face into Ace’s neck licking up the long column of flesh up to his ear, His eyes on Angel he growled into the boys ear “Cum baby boy, Cum for me yoi”.

Ace’s body went rigid as Marco pushed him over to edge, his voice trapped in his throat, His hips flexing in the olders grasp, Pearly white cum staining Marco’s hand.

Marco let go of the boys mouth drawing his fingers out letting the boy watch as he licked his cum stained hand clean eyes never leaving Ace’s as he mewled softly.

He beamed down at the boy so proud of him, Ace leaned up for a kiss running his tongue along Marco’s tasting his cum on the olders tongue, As he pulled back he saw nothing but love and adoration for him in Marco’s cerulean blue eyes.

“So proud of you baby boy” Ace beamed glad that Marco was proud of him.

“Guys food ready” Angel called, Turning her face, Smirking at them knowingly, Marco looked at the headphones now sat on the counter top.

He patted Ace’s leg “Go wash up baby boy” Ace nodded, Tucking himself in before getting up off the sofa and going to the bathroom.

Marco got up and walked over to Angel, “So does this mean your gonna make it up to me later daddy?” She smiled coyly up at him, Her hand moving over his trousers.

Her fingers brushing his hard cock “How long were you listening? yoi” Angel leaned up on her tiptoes, Marco leant down so she could reach his neck letting her wrap her arms around him before jumping up.

Marco moved them to the counter sitting the young girl down, Angel’s eyes lowered moving her hand down to trace his cock again pressing a little firmer each time she moved her hand.

“Pineapple” She said sweetly, Looking up at Marco from under her lashes, Licking her bottom lip slowly.

“I see, I didn’t know my Sweet little Angel liked listening yoi” He leaned down biting her bottom lip, Licking his way into her mouth letting her taste Ace on his tongue.

“I feel a little left out standing over here” Marco pulled back from Angel’s lips looking over at Ace as he moved closer to them.

As soon as he was within reach Marco grabbed his waist tugging him closer “I should be the one feeling left out, You got to cum Ace”

Ace chuckled “Now who’s jealous Angel, We’ll make it up to you right Marco” The older male nodded firmly smiling down at the two of them proudly.

“Sure we will but first you need to eat both of you” He took a hold of Angel’s hand pressing her fingers harder against him since she hadn’t stopped touching him, Letting her feel his cock twitch under her fingers.

“Can I sit in your lap for dinner please?” She asked, Squeezing him, Ace chuckled and sat down in his seat.

“Sure Sweet” He replied, Stepping back so she could jump down and put the food on the counter for them to eat before sitting in Marco’s lap, Her fingers starting to stroke him again.

Marco kissed her neck rumbling softly as he put some food onto his fork then feeding it to Angel.

Marco switched between feeding Angel while he kissed her neck to feeding himself, It took a little longer to eat but he was content letting her work her fingers over his jeans.

“I’m gonna put a film on” Ace said as he finished his food getting up and putting his plate in the sink. He gave Marco a kiss as he passed him, Trailing his own fingers over the man's cock.

“We’ll join you in as soon as we’re done eating” He said as he focused on feeding Angel the last few bites of food.

He cleaned up by putting the dishes in the sink washing them up, While Angel ran into her room, Ace had chosen Bram Stokers Dracula to watch.

Marco sat down next to Ace waiting for Angel to come back out of her room.

Ace started the film cuddling into Marco’s side.

_______________________________________________________________


	27. Chapter 27

____________Chapter 27 ________________________

A few minutes after the film started Angel came out of her room wearing just Marco’s shirt that he left behind.

She bounced over to the sofa settling herself in Marco’s lap facing him, Marco petted her hair softly while she got comfy.

Angel nuzzled Marco’s neck making him smile, “Sweet what are you after yoi?” He felt her giggle pressing something into his hand.

Marco looked down turning his palm over seeing the condom she had put in his hand.

He chuckled “Is my Sweet feeling horny yoi?” Ace turned the volume up trying to tune them out. He really liked this film as Angel nodded.

Marco kissed her temple caressing her thighs tenderly, Angel rested her head on his shoulder whispering into Marco’s ear.

“I picked the pair you liked” Marco quirked an eyebrow, His fingers twitching moving between Angel’s spread legs feeling the peephole knickers he had grabbed the other day.

His fingers running over her slick folds, He kissed her temple leaning forward to whisper in her ear, “Such a naughty girl Sweet, So wet and warm yoi”, He crooked his fingers slipping two inside.

Angel mewled, Her lips kissing his jaw, Dragging her lips over the slightly stubbled skin.

He pulled back “Go get a duvet Sweet” Angel nodded climbing off of his lap, Marco looked over Ace the boy had curled up on the other side of the sofa.

He leaned over running his wet fingers over his bottom lip “Want to join in baby boy?”, Ace shook his head.

“Nah I’m good, I feel a bit sleepy” Marco nodded kissing him softly as Angel came back over with two duvets, She put one over Ace handing him Kotatsu.

The boy smiled and held the Lynx close, Marco got up and took his shirt and trousers off leaving him in just his black boxers, He settled back onto the sofa.

Angel crawled back in Marco’s lap letting him wrap the duvet around his legs tucking it around Angel’s waist.

Ace yawned next to them his eyes trying to focus on the TV, Marco realised He had only really had one twin at a time apart from the night of the contracts, He was gonna try to change that soon, As much fun as it was with just one of them, He wanted both of them at the same time.

He felt Angel run her fingers over his boxers, He shuffled about giving her more room, Content with letting her do as she wanted for now.

Angel kissed him as her fingers tugged his boxer taking out his cock stroking it softly.

“Can I try something daddy?” Marco nodded handing her the condom.

She shook her head. Marco was about to tell her off when she spoke again “Not gonna need it yet, Plus I think you're gonna wanna feel this without it on”.

He was a bit confused as she slid off of his lap kneeling between his legs unbuttoning his shirt, She did look really good in his clothes Marco thought his eyes focusing on her.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the underwear she was wearing glad he had picked it up, A blue peekaboo bra that was like a second skin on her, Her nipples on display, The underwear were blue to a small bit of fabric that molded to her perfectly.

Angel leaned forward kissing the tip before holding her breasts on either side of his cock slowly rubbing against him, Now he knew why she didn’t want the condom on.

Marco couldn’t believe his Sweet little Angel was giving him a boobjob, He didn’t know how much Angel knew about sex, But from the seductive smile on her lips, She knew enough to keep him on his toes.

She kissed his length while moving her breasts, Her tongue twisting and turning, Licking long and short licks up and down his cock.

Angel moved forward pinning his cock to his stomach, Holding the base as she rocked her breast against him, Marco groaned softly reaching down, He moved Angel’s hair from her face wanting to watch her.

She licked the tip sticking her tongue out for Marco to see his precum on it before swallowing it, He cursed gritting his teeth as she deepthroated him taking half of his cock into her mouth moaning around him.

Her fingers stroked over his balls, Marco’s right hand gripped her hair, His left touching her cheek gaining her attention.

“Fuck Sweet, Daddy wants to cum down your throat you okay with that” Angel nodded taking him deeper, Marco helped her move his fingers twitching in her hair gently tugging it.

He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, His Sweet was making it so hard not to cum, He pushed her head down trying to get her to take more.

Angel moaned taking the last few inches she pulled back up dragging her teeth over the vein on the underside of his cock.

Marco thrusted up cumming down her throat, He pulled her up worried she might choke but she moved her hand to his stroking it softly, So he let her suckle him a bit more.

Angel pulled back with a wet pop licking her lips “So good” She said a little short of breath.

Marco stroked her cheek, Smiling at her, His cock twitched against his stomach still hard even though he just came.

Angel grabbed the condom rolling it down his wet cock, She climbed into his lap kissing him softly “Does my little Sweet want to ride yoi?” His answer was Angel grabbing his cock and sinking down on it.

Biting her bottom lip a gasp escaping her lips “Does that answer your question...old man” Marco smacked her butt feeling her clench around him.

“Don’t pick that habit up from your brother Sweet or I’ll spank you as well” She smiled, Rocking her hips, leaning up so she was a breath away from his lips, Her eyes sparking with mischief.

“Old man” Marco raised an eyebrow smacking her butt again and again he felt her clench around him.

“If you want a spanking Sweet you could always ask and not call me that yoi”

Angel shook her head nipping his lip “Old Man Yoi” Marco frowned wrapping his arms around Angel’s waist he stood up the motion forcing his cock deeper into her.

He kicked the duvet out of the way and walked over to the wall pinning her to it, Grabbing her arms he held them above her head “Don’t call me that yoi” Angel grinned, Licking her lips.

“Ol…” Marco didn’t let her finish pulling out to just the tip before thrusting back into her cutting of her words as she moaned.

He cocked his eyebrow almost daring her to try it again, “Old man” He growled holding her waist with his free hand as he gave a few hard thrusts, Her back moving up the wall.

“Last warning Sweet, I mean it stop calling me that yoi” Angel leaned forward her lips brushing his “Old man”.

Marco pulled out, Putting her back on her feet he turned her around to face the wall, His hand still holding hers above her head.

He pulled her hips towards him thrusting his cock back inside feeling it go deeper, Brushing her g-spot each time he moved.

Angel bit her lip crying out, Moaning as Marco smacked her butt again “If your going to be like this yoi, I’m not gonna stand for it Sweet'' He smacked her one more time hard.

Angel whimpered that one had hurt alot just as tears were about to fall she felt him move his hand rubbing her clit quickly bringing her over the edge, Angel gasped, Groaning his name as her walls fluttered.

Marco didn’t stop quickly bringing her to another orgasm before his own crashed into him, His hips rutting against her as he came.

He carefully pulled out gently picking her up and taking them to the bathroom, Marco kissed her cheeks licking at the tears that fell.

“I’m sorry if it was to rough Sweet, I’m not fond of that nickname yoi” Angel nodded as he set her down on the counter in the bathroom.

“Also don’t do that again please” Angel looked up at him worried Marco kissed her forehead.

“Don’t say yoi, I know it’s my verbal tic Sweet but it’s not something I like being mocked with and that then sounded like you were mocking me” Angel nodded wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I didn’t mean it like that daddy” He kissed her softly.

“I know Sweet, Remember I said I’d be open about stuff and that it… (exhales softly) That is something I don’t like okay yoi” Angel nodded again.

Marco cleaned them up carrying Angel back into the living room sitting back down with her in his lap, They finished watching the movie before he got them to both go to bed.

Marco tucked them in making sure to give them both kisses before he left for the night, Like he had the last few times he cleans up, He’ll have to get his own key sometime so he didn’t have to keep posting Angel’s back through the door.

He can talk to them about it another time, He looked at his phone, 11pm, He got down stairs looking outside something felt a little off.

Marco looked around as he walked towards his car. He brushed it off as he climbed in, Starting the car and driving back to his apartment.

He didn’t notice the shadow that stood by the edge of the building, The figure snapping a few pictures of him leaving

___________________________________________________________________


	28. Chapter 28

________________________Chapter 28___________________________

Marco groaned as his phone went off he looked at it and it was a text saying his package was 2 minutes away, He blinked “Packages...Oh right” He almost forgot the twins toys and Angel’s plush.

He got up glad he was semi decent, He went down to the first floor of the teachers apartment complex passing Jozu as he left the building to go to the reception.

He stood waiting for a few minutes when a middle aged guy came over carrying a big box and the plush poodle, He gave Marco a funny look, Marco just rolled his eyes at him as he signed for his stuff.

After the guy left Marco unlocked his car, Shoving the box on the backseat and poodle plush in throwing his coat over it.

He went back up to his apartment to get ready for the day and sent a quick text to the twins telling them good morning and the box was here and Angel’s new plushy.

Ace replied back that Angel had run out of the bathroom when he told her that the plushy and box was there, Marco chuckled as he finished getting ready for the day, He had 2 hours of back to back classes then 8 hours in the medical centre.

He jogged back downstairs saying hi to his brothers and the other teachers he passed “Someone’s in a chipper mood this morning eh Marco” Marco turned to see Teach stood outside with his morning coffee.

“Oh morning Teach, What is it not normal to have a chipper teacher in the morning yoi” Teach chuckled zehahahaha.

“True, Have a good day Marco” Marco was slightly taken aback at Teach’s tone of voice but nodded nonetheless jumping into his car and driving away.

Marco waved at Jozu as he walked through reception. “Don’t forget tomorrow is family night Marco” Marco stopped walking, Looking back at Jozu.

“Wait what?” Jozu chuckled as Marco walked back over to him.

“Today’s Thursday Marco, Tomorrow is family night remember, Pops is looking forward to it” Marco groaned, Rubbing his hand over his face.

“So you’ve been so busy with stuff that you’ve forgotten what day of the week it is” Jozu nodded grinning at the other male he leaned in close and whispered.

“You telling me that those two made you cum so much, You, Marco forgot the day of the week” Marco growled pushing the older man away a blush dusting his cheeks.

“Shut it yoi” Jozu chuckled louder catching the attention of a few students passing by, Who gave them weird looks.

Jozu patted his shoulder “Oh lighten up Marco, It’s nice to be young again, Having a spring in your step, I mean you need it” Marco growled glaring at his brother before storming off.

Great now his family had something to tease him about, It wasn’t his fault that he forgot what day of the week it was.

He slowed down as he got to the 3rd floor. It had almost been a week since he met them. How much had his life changed in such a short time, Marco unlocked his classroom shutting the door behind him.

Well for start he hadn’t spent so much money in a long time, Not that he cared how much he spent Marco had loads of money, He’d been saving it ever since he first started working at 16.

God that made him sound way to fucking old, He sat down behind his desk dropping his head on it, Marco sighed there went his good mood he hated being reminded of his age, He grabbed his phone and looked at the date Thrusday September 15th.

He dropped his head again. It was almost his birthday, He hated his birthday.

Pops made a big deal out of birthdays and this one was his 31st this year, Maybe he could ask them not to make a big deal out of it.

Who was he kidding his family always made a big deal out of it, His 21st was one he was glad he couldn’t remember.

The bits he could were booze, more booze, more booze on top of that some random girl he didn’t remember her name and a broken arm. Thatch thought it was hilarious and brought it up every year.

Oh god don’t let him bring it up in front of the twins he groused. Marco sighed at the first bell sounded.

He stood up well time to teach.

Marco sighed glad he got through his two lessons without too many issues, He tidied his class room taking his time, He had another 20 minutes before clinic duty, He turned around seeing Angel stood at his door, Ace behind her.

He smiled “Just came by to say hi Thatch told us he’s got some cakes he wants us to try” Marco smiled, Thatch had really taken to the twins.

“Okay try not to eat too many sweets though yoi” Angel nodded waving as Ace nodded at him, He watched the twins leave. He put some books away.

Marco locked his classroom and looked at his phone. He had 10 minutes, He made his way downstairs, Waving at Jozu as he got in his car going to the clinic.

Marco sighed as he looked over the charts Deuce gave him, “Are you sure this is right yoi?” Deuce nodded.

“Did the test 3 times Marco” His heart sank a little nodding he gave the man a small smile.

“I’ll talk to her” Deuce nodded, Patting his shoulder.

Marco walked out of Deuce office and down the hall knocking on the door before walking inside.

A frail elderly grey short haired lady sat up in bed “Hello Mrs.Jones, How are you feeling? yoi '' Mrs.Jones didn’t look at him, She stared out of the window.

Marco felt bad for her, She was all alone in this world yet she still smiled, He went and sat down next to her trying to talk to her again. “Gracie?”.

Gracie looked at him smiling, Her forest green eyes catching his blue ones “Oh Marco, I was wondering when you’d get here, How are you?” Marco smiled, Taking a hold of her wrinkled hand.

“I’m good Gracie, I met someone, Well two people, They make me really happy” Gracie smiled patting his hand.

“I’m glad you need people to love you in life, Like my Davy, Oh he was amazing Marco, You would have loved him” Marco nodded as he put the charts down on the table just behind him.

“I wish I could meet them?” Marco tilted his head, Gracie put her hand to his cheek gently caressing it.

“The two people who’ve healed your heart” Marco nodded tears gathering in his eyes.

Everyone in the hospital loved Gracie, She has been in their care for the past 5 years “I can bring them here Gracie to see you yoi”.

Gracie scoffed “Oh don’t I doubt they want to see an old woman on her deathbed, Don’t cry for me Marco, I’m going to be with my Davy soon” Marco nodded wiping his eyes, Gracie has been like a mother to him, To everyone in the hospital.

Pops even visits her sometimes, Each of his brothers did “Now be a good doctor how long do I have?” Marco frowned, Still blunt as ever.

“At most Sunday” Gracie nodded as she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

“Now you listen to me Marco Newgate, You hold them close, This is the happiest I’ve seen you in all these years, Don’t lose them” Marco nodded a smile tugging at his lips.

“Their twins believe it or not” He chuckled when Gracie tapped his shoulder blushing.

“Girls or boys?” Marco smiled.

“Girl and boy, Angel and Ace, Their 18 yoi” Gracie sighed softly

“Oh what it means to be young again, Do you have a picture?” Marco shook his head, He hadn’t taken any pictures of them.

“I can get one hold on yoi” He grabbed his phone from his pocket, The twins would still be on lunch.

He texted Thatch asking for a photo of the twins for Gracie, It didn’t take long for him to send one.

Marco opened the message and smiled. Ace and Angel were smiling at the camera each holding a different slice of cake, “Here we go” He showed Gracie the picture.

“Oh she’s beautiful and he’s very handsome, Oh your so lucky Marco” Marco couldn’t help but agree.

They spent a few hours talking, About the old days, New stuff at the school and life in general.

“Marco?” Marco looked from the window back to Gracie nodding.

“When I go, Don’t weep for me, I want you and your family to celebrate my life and bring the twins to my funeral, I want you to tell them about me, How I used to scold you and give you advice” Marco nodded tears gathering again, He wiped them away knowing she didn’t want him to cry.

“I promise Gracie, Pops will build a statue for you” Gracie chuckled.

“Oh your old man and his statues, Tell him I said no thank you, I’d much prefer a garden with a little pond, Somewhere for you to go that lets you know I’ll always be there for you” Marco couldn’t help the tear that fell, Gracie wiped it away.

“Look at the time you have other patients to see too, Go on” Marco hesitated but Gracie nodded at him, He kissed her grey hair.

“Goodbye Gracie” Marco left the room walking over to Deuce’s office, Marco refused to break down even as Deuce gave the other male a hug.

________________________________________________________________


	29. Chapter 29

_________________________Chapter 29________________

Finally it was the end of Marco’s shift, All he wanted was to see the twins. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and leaned against his car.

He waited a few rings.

“Marco my son, How are the twins?” Marco sighed softly.

“They are fine yoi Pops, Gracie...She doesn’t have long left” He heard his father sigh.

“When?” Marco pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Sunday the latest yoi” He heard a glass shatter.

“I’ll tell your brothers, Go be with the twins, I’m canceling school tomorrow so spend the night there” Marco hummed.

Gracie meant a lot to the Newgate family and a lot to the school, Her and Davy invested a lot of money into getting the school made private.

“I expect you three to be here by 5 son” Marco unlocked his car and got inside.

“Sure Pops see you tomorrow yoi”. Marco hung up after his Pops said his goodbyes.

He sat there for a few minutes trying to calm down, He could see the box and plush under his coat on the backseat, Sighing to himself Marco started the car.

He made it to the twins dorm in 5 minutes, He got out grabbing the box holding it against the car as he grabbed the plush putting it under his arm before locking his car and heading inside.

Ace answered the door he frowned at Marco’s red eyes, “Is everything okay?” Marco nodded smiling softly at him.

Ace moved so he could get past him locking the door while Marco put the box in the kitchen, The plush next to it, “Yeah I’m okay Baby boy” Ace walked over to him hugging him.

“Your lying Marco” Marco sighed resting his head on the boy's shoulder, He shouldn’t cry Gracie asked him not to.

He smiled as he felt another set of arms wrap around him “I’ll tell you later on, For now I just need you both not to ask me yoi”.

“Daddy?” Marco lifted his head looking at his Sweet Angel.

Ace stepped aside smiling as Marco picked Angel up, He turned and put her on the counter, Ace moving to stand behind him, Kissing his neck.

“Daddy is fine Sweet, He just needs his precious twins to give him cuddles that’s all” Angel nodded wrapping her arms around his chest cuddling close and nuzzling his neck.

Ace took a step closer pushing Marco against the counter between Angel’s legs holding them both close, “We’re right here Marco, We’re not going anywhere right Angel?”.

“Right cause you mean a lot to us Marco, I don’t know about Ace but I know I love you” Ace hummed kissing between Marco’s shoulder blades.

“I love you two Marco” Marco rested his head on Angel’s shoulder, They both loved him.

“I love you both two” He kissed Angel’s neck, His heart warming, Gracie was right, They have healed his heart.

They stood like that for a few minutes Marco slowly calming down, He took a deep breath pulling back from Angel kissing her softly, He turned his head kissing Ace.

“Thank you, Sorry about that” Angel shook her head smiling at him.

“You’d do the same for us, How about we just cuddle for a while on the sofa” Marco chuckled softly handing her the new plushy watching Angel smile.

“We can, But I know you both want to see the stuff in the box, So how about we unbox it and have a look yoi” Ace stepped back turning Marco around trapping him.

“Listen to me Old man don’t push us away ever, Got it” Marco smiled and nodded.

“Sure I won’t and that is number three baby boy, I still owe you from last night” Ace smirked kissing him.

“Sure okay” Ace said, Not believing him, Marco pulled him close.

“Don’t believe me ask Angel, You’re teaching her a bad habit calling me that” Ace rolled his eyes, So Marco smacked his ass.

“Come on go over to the sofa I’ll bring the box” They seperated, Angel went and put Thatch next to Pineapple, Before running out of the room and tackling Ace to the sofa the two laughing.

Marco looked at them fondly, His phone buzzed, He checked it, It was a few messages from his family, He had a quick look.

Say hi to the twins for us - Thatch

Don’t forget about tomorrow - Jiro

It’s Thursday today Marco - Jozu

He sighed his brothers as annoying as they were. They know how to cheer him up even if they were teasing him.

He locked his phone, Grabbing the box and a pair of scissors he walked over to the twins, Watching out for Angel’s kicking feet.

Marco put the box down with the scissors out of the way so no one got hurt, “You two be careful yoi” Angel pulled back from blowing raspberries on Ace’s chest sticking her tongue out at him.

“I can think of something else that tongue can be used for Sweet” Angel blushed bright red pulling her tongue back into her mouth, She climbed off of Ace sitting up, Ace moved out of the way so Marco could sit down.

He pulled the coffee table closer carefully cutting the boxes tape setting the scissors aside in case they needed them.

Marco grabbed the invoice looking over it to make sure everything was there, Ace removed the brown paper that was on top blushing at all of the toys.

Marco looked at everything Angel pulled out marking it off in his head, He grabbed the lubes he ordered, Putting them on the side of the table, Angel grabbed the fluffy handcuffs from the box putting one on Marco’s wrist giggling.

“Real funny Sweet” He said as Angel grabbed his other wrist cuffing it to, Marco shook his head as he pulled out the cock rings handing them to Ace.

“Why are there two sets of some of this?” Ace asked as he took out two of the same buttplugs but they were slightly different one was plain while the other had a red heart crystal on the bottom.

“Cause you shouldn’t share the same toys Ace, So one is your and the other is Angel’s yoi” Ace nodded handing Angel her toys, Marco spotted the few toys that were for him and moved them out of the box.

“Are those the ones for you Marco?” Marco nodded as he put them down on the sofa next to him, Ace picked up a box that said remote control egg.

“The remotes mine the egg is for Angel, There's another one thats for you if you want yoi” Ace nodded looking at the box reading it.

Marco emptied the rest of the box throwing it over the back of the sofa as he noted everything was there.

Different sized dildos, Buttplugs, A few anal beads, A body massager, Massager oils, Lubes for anal sex, Handcuffs that were still on his wrist, Rope, Blindfolds, Gags, A fleshlight which Marco was still confused why Angel got it but didn’t ask her sure he’d find out eventually.

Marco grabbed the scissors letting Angel open up some of her toys, He grabbed the toy cleaner frowning as the handcuffs restricted his movements, He twisted his hands finding the safety handle of it and unlocking them.

He set them aside glad to have them off, “Alright since we’re sat here looking at these time for the talk” Ace groaned

“We know about Sex Marco geez” Marco turned to him giving him a flat look, He took the box off of him dropping the orange cock ring in his hands.

“Not that talk Ace, But saying that how long have you two been having sex yoi” Angel leaned on his shoulder poking him in the cheek with a purple dildo.

“Since we were around 11” Marco nodded a bit surprised but he guessed the twins had a rough life even if they hadn’t fully told him about it yet.

“I see, There’s nothing wrong with that, Anyway going back to now, Have you decided on safewords yoi” Ace nodded smirking at him.

“Pineapple” Marco sighed but nodded looking at Angel.

“Purple” He nodded moving when Angel tried to poke him with the purple dildo, He just looked at her sighing as she tried to poke him again.

“Okay mine is Sphinx, Okay limits yoi?”.

“Blood is a no for me” Ace said looking over the toys Marco nodded he wasn’t one for blood play.

“No talk of rape” Angel said as she opened up another dildo.

Ace hummed softly agreeing, Marco smiled softly, “Anything else yoi?” Ace and Angel shook their heads.

“Okay I have a few Scat, Golden showers are out, I don’t mind certain kinks I’m up for trying most things, I agree about the blood and rape, We can try stuff and if someone doesn’t like it we can talk about it”

“What about bottoming?” Ace asked quietly Marco smiled leaning over to kiss him.

“I don’t mind switching it up baby boy, Why did you want to fuck me yoi” Ace blushed pushing him away slightly Angel giggled.

“Shut up Angel” Angel laughed louder as Marco pulled her closer, Kissing her to stop her from laughing.

“What about medical kink?” Angel asked as Marco pulled back.

“No coming to the clinic for sex Sweet I have to work yoi” Angel frowned.

“I meant here I know we can’t have sex where we’ll get caught” Marco thought about it feeling his cock stir.

“Maybe we can roleplay something, Maybe yoi” Angel grabbed one of the blindfolds putting it over his head pulling it down over his eyes.

“Sweet we’re not done talking yoi” Angel giggled and climbed into his lap.

“We can still talk with you blindfolded” He relented and relaxed as much as he could in the situation he found himself.

“Okay fine anything else yoi?” His ear strained as the twins were quiet, He could still feel Angel in his lap, He breathed out as he felt her slim fingers touch his cheek moving up to his hair.

“Do you think you can stay still?” He nodded curious as to what they had planned, He felt hands on his chest unbuttoning his shirt, He leaned forward shrugging it off his shoulders.

One of the twins moved it out of the way, Angel moved out of his lap, He heard the coffee table being moved, larger hands undoing his belt and unzipping his trousers tugging them down.

Marco raised his hips helping Ace get them off, He felt Angel take his shoes off hearing them be thrown to the side.

Then nothing, He frowned as he heard the bedroom door open, His ears picked up the drawer opening and closing one of them went and got condoms, He was happy about that.

He heard something being opened and cleaned but he couldn’t tell, He jumped slightly as fingers danced over his chest tracing his tattoo.

A mouth kissing above his heart down to his nipple licking it before gently biting it “Shit” He cursed his hands moving out to feel which twin had done that.

A pair of hands grabbed his arms bringing them behind his head, He bit his lip when Ace, He guessed bit his bicep licking it after, “No touching Marco”.

He growled in reply but nodded “Are you okay with rope Marco?” Angel asked him carefully, He wondered why they wanted rope but nodded anyway.

“Sure yoi, I just hope you know what you're doing” Ace wrapped the rope around his wrists Marco felt it slid over his skin, Ace knew how to tie knots, He sighed softly once he was done testing the bindings.

Ace had bound his arms completely he could move a little but not much, “Does it hurt any?” He heard Angel ask from in front of him.

“It’s fine yoi” Then he didn’t hear anything again for what felt like forever till he felt soft kisses starting from his chest moving lower to the band of his boxers, Hands helped him raise his hips.

His boxer being removed, He was a little on edge but he trusted them, His cock twitching against his stomach.

He flinched as someone put a cock ring on him, Gentle kisses placed on his cheek he turned his head kissing Angel from the moan he got in return.

“This might be cold sorry” He heard Ace say before he felt slick fingers rub his cock, Yeah they were cold it made him shiver a little.

“I wanna try it first” He heard Angel whine, Ace huffed, Handing her something he wished he could see.

He jumped as he felt something rubbery touch the tip of his cock it wasn’t a condom. Marco bit his lip as it slid down his cock it was cold and tight, His hips rocked forward.

He guessed it was the fleshlight when he felt it vibrate gasping as Angel moved it slowly up and down his cock.

The sofa dipped next to him warm lips kissing his neck trailing up to his ear, “Imagine that was my ass, Fucking myself on your cock, Fuck me like you mean it old man” Marco growled low.

“Four Ace, I swear if my arms weren’t tied up I’d make you ass bright red yoi”

He grunted as Angel moved the fleshlight faster before it stopped, Marco growled as it was pulled off of his cock.

Ace got off of the sofa, His hand on his legs spreading them more “Well since you can’t move your arms use your hips” Marco’s gasp turned into a groan as Ace took him into his mouth.

Marco leaned back against the sofa rocking his hips fucking into Ace’s mouth low growls escaping his throat, He jumped when he felt something tap his bottom lip.

The sofa dipping again, “Sweet what are you?” He was cut off as Angel gently pushed something in his mouth that felt a lot like a cock, He rolled his eyes under the blindfold sucking the dildo.

He raised his eyebrow when Angel pulled it out of his mouth. He wondered what his Sweet was up to when he heard Angel moan next to him.

God he wanted to see her fuck herself with a dildo, She whined softly “Ace leave it alone” Okay now he wanted to know what was going on.

Suddenly his phone rang making them all stop “Who’s calling? Yoi” He asked, He groaned as Ace pulled off of him.

“Izo” He felt the phone being pressed to his right ear by Angel.

“Hey Marco, Hope you aren’t busy?” Marco sighed about to answer when he felt Ace’s mouth on his cock again.

“What is it Izo?” He tried to ignore Ace’s antics while he spoke with Izo.

“Thatch wanted me to ask you are okay with the twins doing a taste test for some new ideas he has” He groaned as Ace deepthroated him.

“Yeah that’s fine yoi, Look can this wait till tomorrow Izo, I’m kinda tired and we’re trying to watch a film” He heard Izo chuckle.

“Sure thing Marco, Have fun with your film” He said, drawing out the word film.

Marco growled turning his head from the phone, He heard Angel put the phone down on the coffee table.

“Okay take this stupid blindfold off me now yoi” He said calmly, He blinked a few times before looking at both of the twins.

“That isn’t funny you two, Angel untie me” Angel nodded reaching behind him pulling a few knots loose letting the ropes fall behind him, He stretched his arms getting the feeling back in them.

Marco grabbed Ace’s hair pulling him down on his cock till the boy's nose brushed his hips, He held him there for four seconds then pulled him off of his cock.

Ace yelped as Marco dragged him over his knee smacking his ass, “Ah...Marco” He lay three more hits in quick succession, Making Ace’s ass red.

“That is red” Angel whistled, Ace growled at her.

“Shut it Angel and what the hell old man” Marco grabbed his red cheek squeezing it slightly Ace’s hips bucking against his leg.

“I told you Ace don’t call me an old man yoi, Angel grab me the lube and the small plug please” Angel nodded.

Getting up while Marco held Ace in place with one hand the other grabbing the rope tying his hands behind his back.

“Traffic light system, Green is good, Yellow slow down, Red stop, When I ask for a colour give me one of them okay yoi” Ace nodded resting his chin on Marco’s thigh.

Marco rubbed his ass tenderly “Colour baby boy” He heard Ace mumble green.

Angel handed him the cleaned plug and the lube, She also grabbed Ace’s cock ring reaching under Ace to slip it on.

Marco nodded at her, Looking down at his baby boy “Still green yoi?” Ace nodded.

Marco lubed up his fingers gently prodding Ace’s hole, He saw Angel out of the corner of his eye sitting on the sofa picking up the purple dildo and started to lick it.

He pressed his index finger in, Down to the second knuckle Ace moaning underneath him, Marco worked on stretching him quickly, He pulled his fingers out loving the whimper passing the younger's lips.

Marco lubed up the plug gently pressing the smooth tip in, Ace’s ass opened up easily “God your ass was made for this baby boy” He groaned as Ace wiggled in his lap.

Marco moved the plug in and out a few times stretching the boy's hole more, His eyes caught the remote controlled egg and two condoms lay next to it.

A smirk graced his lips as he leaned forward making sure Ace didn’t fall and grabbed the three items, He dropped the condoms next to him on the sofa and opened the box for the egg, He’d chosen ones that had a decent strength.

He leaned forward again grabbing the cleaner, Giving it a wipe over.

He pulled the plug out “Relax for me yoi” Ace nodded as Marco lubed the egg up gently pressing it in.

The egg was a bit bigger than the plug making the boy whine low, “Colour Ace?”.

“Green I’m okay” Marco nodded as the egg slipped inside, Ace’s ass clenching around the toy, Marco pushed his fingers in moving the toy to press lightly against the boy's prostate.

Marco held onto the cord attached to the egg, He pushed the plug back in he wiped his fingers on Ace’s ass, “Okay sit up carefully” Ace nodded sitting up with Marco’s help.

He gasped as the egg shifted, Marco got him to sit in his lap, One arm around his back holding the rope around his arms, Marco grabbed the remote showing it to Ace.

He turned it on the effect immediate, Ace arched his back crying out, Marco held him tighter setting the remote to the side he wrapped his free hand around Ace’s cock stroking it.

Ace panted, Whimpers and whines passing his lip as he bucked his hips into Marco’s hand, “Ah...Marco...Marco please...Please” Marco leaned forward and kissed his chest licking his nipple.

Ace’s eyes widened when the vibrations inside his ass got faster, His eyes tearing up, He wanted to cum no he needed to cum, Angel whined softly next to them, Catching their attention.

She was working the dildo in and out of her wet pussy, Moving in time with Marco’s hand “Marco please I need to cum please” Ace begged above him.

Marco took the cock ring off giving Ace one more stroke before he came covering his chest a little bit landing on Marco’s cheek.

Ace groaned it was getting to be too much, “Red...Red..Red” Marco switched the egg off pulling him to his chest and undone the rope, Ace’s hand flying to his shoulders as Marco gently pulled out the buttplug and the egg.

“It’s okay… I’m right here it’s okay yoi, I got you baby boy”, Marco rocked Ace in his lap petting his head softly.

It took a few minutes for Ace to calm down. When he did, Ace was tired, Marco cleared the left side of the sofa and set the boy down next to him letting him curl up.

Marco kissed his temple “Good boy for telling me you needed to stop yoi” Ace nodded nuzzling Marco’s shoulder.

Marco turned to Angel, Smiling he pulled the girl into his lap, “Having fun there Sweet?” Angel nodded as she leaned over to kiss Ace.

Marco felt his cock twitch, He forgot that Angel had put a cock ring on him “Sweet wanna suck daddy’s cock so he can cum yoi” Angel mewled slipping from Marco’s lap licking the tip of his cock.

Marco took the cock ring off brushing his fingers over Angel’s bottom lip before letting her carry on sucking his cock.

It didn’t take him long to cum he was proud of his loves, “Shower then bed I'll bring some food in for you two” Angel helped Ace up while Marco cleaned up.

It wasn’t late but he was feeling tired and wanted nothing more than a cuddle with the twins.

Marco grabbed some fruit and biscuits. It wasn't much but there wasn’t a lot of food left, He’ll have to take them food shopping tomorrow.

Marco took the food into the bedroom giving it to the twins while he had a shower, He climbed into the bed grabbing a strawberry from the plate as he settled between them.

“We’re going food shopping tomorrow yoi” Angel frowned.

“We have school tomorrow then family night” Marco face palmed he forgot to tell them no school.

“There’s no school tomorrow, Pops canceled it yoi” They lay in bed talking Marco holding them both close as he slowly fell asleep.

_____________________________________________________________


	30. Chapter 30

_______________________Chapter 30___________________________

Angel growled softly as someone’s phone kept ringing, She got up looking down at Marco and Ace still fast asleep.

Angel followed the noise to the living room. Marco's phone was ringing, Pops name at the top, Angel grabbed it and clicked the answer button.

“Marco my boy glad you're awake, So when are you bringing my new children over?” A gruff voice spoke.

“This isn’t Marco, It’s Angel, I’m guessing your Marco’s father?” Gurararara, Angel blinked as Pops laughed.

“Ah so your Angel, Where’s Marco?”, Angel frowned walking back into her room.

“Asleep, I can wake him up if it’s important” Again the male laughed Gurarara.

“Please little one” Angel blushed, She brushed it off as she shook Marco’s shoulder.

“Marco wake up, Your Pops is on the phone...Marco wake up tch” Angel was getting frustrated, She was tired and not really in the best of moods being woken up so early.

She placed her hand over Marco’s lips and pinched his nose, Marco shot up coughing “What the hell yoi, Angel, Why the heck are you trying to choke me” Angel growled shoving the phone at him.

“Hello?”. Gurararara.

“I see she’s a firecracker that one, Change of plans son we’re all meeting at 3pm don’t be late” Marco groaned, Rubbing his eyes.

“Okay Pops we will be there” They said goodbye and ended the call.

“So why did you need to cover my mouth and nose Angel yoi” Angel huffed glaring at him.

“You wouldn’t wake up, Your phone woke me up” Marco sighed looking down at his phone it was 7.30am, He couldn’t blame her it was super early.

“Okay but don’t do that again yoi, Let’s go back to sleep Sweet'' Angel yawned already curling back up on the bed.

Marco set an alarm for 10am, He put his phone on the nightstand before lying back down to sleep more.

Beep beep beep beep beep

Marco sighed, Reaching out, Turning his alarm off, He sat up on his elbows, Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, His brows furrowed at the now empty bed.

He could hear giggles and laughter from the living room, The smell of food calling to him, Marco got out of bed having a quick shower getting dressed, “I need to leave some clothes here yoi” He mumbled to himself as he took one of Ace’s tops to wear.

He walked out of the bedroom surprised to see Izo and Thatch in the kitchen with the twins, “Ah the grump is up” Marco glared at Izo as he made his way over.

He kissed the back of Ace’s head. “Morning Ace yoi” Ace looked up at him, His mouth full of food, Marco shook his head petting the boy’s hair.

He got tackled by Angel “Morning Marco, Sorry about earlier” He kissed the top of her head.

“It’s okay yoi, Just don’t do it again please, There are nicer ways to wake up” he heard Izo and Thatch chuckle, He glared at the both of them.

“Yeah we heard she tried to choke you” Angel pouted at them.

“I didn’t mean it” She huffed.

“Remember the time you woke me up by hitting me in the face with a pillow, repeatedly” Angel glared at Ace.

“Yeah well you're a lot harder to wake up, Plus I wouldn’t have had to put the basketball in the pillowcase if you got your ass up”.

“Okay no arguing you two, Let's have breakfast then we need to go shopping” Marco said calmly, He took the last available chair pulling Angel into his lap.

Everything was calm and quiet till Ace’s face planted the counter making everyone jump.

Suddenly Ace sat back up looking around before starting to eat again.

Angel smacked him in the back of his head “Don’t start eating after you just fell asleep, Idiot”, Marco exhaled this was starting off the day great.

Once everyone had eaten and the twins got changed, Marco told Angel she could put the dress on later since they had to come back, He finally got everyone down to Thatch’s car.

They ended up back at the supermarket they first met at, It took an hour and a half to get shopping done.

Thatch kept asking the twins about different types of food to try.

Ace spent 10 minutes looking at video games.

Angel spent 20 minutes choosing a new teddy, She ended up with two, A monkey and a brown bear with an S on its stomach.

Izo left them to go look at clothing not long after they arrived coming back with 6 bags of clothes.

Marco took a few deep breaths, He was starting to get a headache, Izo and Thatch were standing next to him arguing about drinks to buy, Ace and Angel stood waiting at the end of the aisle not wanting to be around alcohol.

“Just choose something yoi and stop arguing” He growled walking away from his brothers, Marco just wanted to get this over with.

This was supposed to be an easy trip to the store but his brothers were making it more difficult. He took the trolley and led the twins to the checkout.

Izo and Thatch met them while Ace and Angel packed the bags, Marco was putting the food on the till.

“Are you okay Marco?” Izo asked as he put a few bottles of booze down, Marco nodded.

“Just a headache, Can you help the twins pack yoi” Izo nodded helping them pack.

After all of that Marco just wanted to sit and relax before later on, Thatch and Ace put away the shopping.

Izo had dragged Angel into her room saying he was going to help her get ready for family night.

Marco lay down on the sofa sighing softly, His head was killing him, He closed his eyes hoping it would go away.

He opened his eyes as lips kissed his forehead, Ace smiled softly down at him “Here Thatch said you had a headache” Marco kissed the younger male.

“Thanks yoi, Lay down with me” Ace grinned waiting for Marco to take the offered water and painkillers before he climbed on the sofa.

Settling in between Marco’s legs resting his head on the olders chest, The two falling asleep soon after.

Thatch walked over to the sofa smiling wistfully down at his sleeping brother and Ace.

Thatch was happy for him, Glad that Marco was finally happy after everything the man had been through.

Sighing to himself, Thatch went and sat at the counter grabbing the notebook he had bought, Starting to write down his recipes in it for the twins to keep.

Izo was proud of himself, Angel looked beautiful, Her long black hair was done up into a bun, A few wisps of hair left untucked framing her face.

Izo smiled as he applied a little makeup, Not that Angel needed it. He mused the girl was stunning, Cupid bow lips, High cheeks, A few freckles dusted her cheeks, Obsidian eyes that shined in the bedroom light.

He wondered if Marco would let her be his next model “There that’s makeup done, Now let's get you in your dress and some jewelry, Maybe some heels we’ll see” Angel nodded.

It had been a long time since she had someone to talk to about girl stuff too. Even if Izo was a male, To her he was like an older sister as he helped her get ready.

He zipped up the back of the deep red strapless lolita style dress he had chosen for her, It hugged her figure showing off her hourglass figure.

Accentuating her breasts, It cut off mid thigh making her legs seem longer.

Izo walked around her humming before going over to the bags of clothing he had brought, Pulling out a pair of nude tights.

He helped her put them over her legs before going back over to the bags and grabbing a pair of red heels.

Izo took a step back, There was no man alive that wouldn’t want the girl now, But there was something missing.

He stepped forward with his fingers running over her neck, “I’m surprised Marco hasn’t made his mark yet, He can be a little possessive but it’s fine I don’t want it distracting from you”.

Izo looked in the bags trying to find the necklace he was after, Grinning when he found it, He stepped behind Angel laying the black rose lace necklace against her throat, He looked at it happy with his choice.

Angel let Izo tilt her face side to side as he looked her over, “I doubt Marco will be able to keep his hand off of you, My little rose” Izo smirked, Making Angel blush.

“Ah I need photos” Angel giggled as Izo made her pose around the bedroom, once he had enough photos he told her to wait while he got the boys.

Izo walked out of the bedroom sighing at his brothers “Alright she’s ready” He announced loud enough to wake Marco and Ace up, Thatch turned to look at him from the counter.

Ace got up off of Marco stretching his back, While Marco sat up on the sofa rubbing his eyes.

Izo smirked as their jaws dropped when Angel walked out of her room, “Wow you look like a lolita sis” Izo nodded and looked at Marco, He chuckled, His brother looked like a fish out of water.

Angel glanced at Marco from under her lashes “How do I look Marco?”, Marco stood up walking quickly over to Angel only to be stopped by Izo.

“Don’t ruin her makeup Marco” He growled low at Izo, Pushing his hand off of his chest, He didn’t care what Izo had to say, His precious girl looked good enough to eat.

Izo had outdone himself, Angel looked like pure sex in heels, He took her hand leading her back into her room shutting the door with his foot as he kissed her.

It felt a little odd that she was taller but he brushed it off as she whimpered underneath him, “You look amazing Sweet, I’m tempted to forget family night and keep you both here yoi”.

He groaned as he heard his brother chuckle behind him “Yeah not happening, Now out, I need to fix her makeup and get Ace ready” Marco frowned looking at Izo.

“You're a monster yoi” Izo smirked pulling him out of the room pushing him on the sofa, He grabbed Ace pushing the boy into the bedroom.

“You know you love me Marco” He said as he shut the door again.

“You know you're screwed right?” Marco nodded agreeing with Thatch, He knew his brother was going to be out to tease him dressing the twins up.

__________________________________________________________________


	31. Chapter 31

Marco was not happy he wanted to, No needed to hold his loves but Izo wouldn’t let him not till Pops got to see them.

He wanted to pounce them both when Izo showed them off, Ace stood a little awkwardly in a pair of tight fitting black trousers that showed off the males muscular legs.

A Long sleeve crisp white shirt tucked into his trousers, That Marco swore was almost see through , A orange tie around his neck bringing out his obsidian eyes, A black blazer in his arms.

Izo had shoved him into the bedroom, Telling him to get ready by himself using the clothes in the bags.

Marco ended up in a pair of black trousers and a light blue shirt, He found another blazer that was his size.

Tsking when he realised the clothes were mostly his size his brother had taken it upon himself to get him some clothes.

Thatch drove them over to Pops, Marco wanted Pops to hurry up and see the twins so he could touch them.

When they arrived Marco led them into the mansion, His brothers stood in the foyer all wearing suits.

Marco glared at each of them as they looked over the twins daring them to try to say something.

Blenheim chuckled clapping his hands “You outdid yourself Izo, Oh lighten up Marco” The huge man said.

Marco sighed looking at the twins they were a little surprised he didn’t blame them so far they had only met five of his brothers, “These are all of my brothers, you already know Thatch, Izo, Jozu, Namur and Haruta” He glared at Izo when he said his name.

Blenheim walked over and towered over the twins “I’m Blenheim the 9th brother, I teach swordsmanship at school” Angel looked up at him.

“Aren’t you kinda too tall to do that, I mean one swing from you and the person is as good as dead” Marco snorted as she did have a point Blenheim turned his gaze on the other males behind him as they started laughing.

Ace facepalmed as the other males came over introducing themselves to the twins, It was a little overwhelming to meet so many new people.

Marco led them into the dinning room, Everyone took their seats, Marco sat the twins down next to him on the right side at the head of the table.

He listened as his family talked to the twins talking about life, Retelling stories from their youth.

“Oh we should tell you about Marco’s obsession with pineapples” Marco’s head snapped over to Thatch glaring at him.

“Don’t you dare yoi”, Glaring at his brothers as they laughed, God this was tourture.

Everyone settled as a tall man walked in taking his seat at the head of the table.

“Pops glad you're here yoi” Marco grinned he was so glad Pops was there.

Gurarararara “It’s good to see you son, I’m happy to see all of my children”.

Edward Newgate looked at his first son next to him sat a beautiful young woman and a handsome male, “I guess you're the twins I’ve heard about?”

Angel and Ace nodded, Both of them blushing a little, Gurarararara “They sure are something Marco” Marco blushed, Not that he will ever admit it.

Thatch stood up “Right I’ll see where the foods at, Don't tease them too much without me” The brothers chuckled as he left the room.

“So tell me about yourselves Marco hasn’t said much” Pops asked.

“Well you know we’re twins, We use to live in Foosha city with our adopted brothers Sabo and Luffy, We went to Grandline High, Our godfather is the principle there”

Edward nodded “Yes, Shanks I know the man, He and I go way back” That surprised the twins a little they would have remembered such a giant of a man that Edward was.

“So what about your parents, How do they feel about your schooling here?” Ace looked down at the table as Angel frowned looking at him.

“Our mom passed away when we were young” Edward nodded, Smiling softly at her.

“As far as I’m concerned that old fucker can go die” Ace said slamming his hands on the table, Pushing out of his chair and storming off.

Everyone was silent and shocked at Ace’s actions, “Our… That man isn’t….(sighs)...Gold rogers isn’t our father anymore, We left after Shanks told us he got us a place here”.

Edward stared at Angel, His hand reaching out to rest under her chin, Turning her face towards him “I thought so, You look just like her both of you do, Rouge D Portgas, I should have guessed by your last name, Oh little one”.

Marco looked up at his Pops he knew their family, “Yes those eyes, Eyes as dark as night, Freckles like stars you definitely her child, I went to school with your mother, Even fought your old man at one point for her hand, But she loved him so I let her go”.

Edward caressed Angel’s cheek wiping the tears that fell, “You knew mom?” He nodded softly.

“When I heard of what happened, My heart broke, She was someone I cared for a lot, We were there at the funeral, You were so young” He pulled his hand back turning to Marco.

“I took you with me, Remember the two small children that wouldn’t stop crying” Marco nodded looking from Pops to Angel.

“That was them Marco, You picked up Angel and held her to stop her from crying, You held your hand out for Ace to hold on to, I’m pretty sure you fell in love with them back then, You asked to see them alot”.

Marco looked at Angel, He felt his heart skip a beat. Pops was right, He had met her, Them before when he was 16.

“Oh now I have to fix her makeup again” Izo fussed as he came over to Angel dabbing at her face with a napkin.

“Ace?” Angel asked, Trying to sit still so Izo could tidy her up.

Marco stood up “I’ll get him”, He left the dining room, Finding Ace sitting on the stairs in the foyer.

“So you already knew us” Marco nodded walking over to stand in front of Ace.

“Yeah, But I didn’t know you were the same children I met all them years ago baby boy” Ace glared at him.

“If your Pops cared about our mom so much, Then why didn’t he do something about HIM” Marco sighed softly stepping closer pulling Ace to his chest.

“Trust me, If he or I had known, I would have taken you away from him yoi” He held Ace as the boy trembled.

Marco kissed the top of his head “Angel was asking for you yoi, Do you want to go back in there or do you want me to bring her here?”.

He heard Ace mumble “Here”.

He kissed the younger's head “Okay, I’ll be right back yoi” Marco walked back into the dining room, His family were somber They all remembered how broken their Pops was 14 years ago.

He kneel down next to Angel nuzzling her neck “Sweet, Come with me Ace wants to see you” Angel nodded letting Marco help her up and out of the room.

“I want all of you to protect them with everything we have, Haruta go get the paperwork from my office please” Pops said, He could see Marco and the twins on the staircase.

He never thought he would see them again but here they were the last reminders of his former love.

Ace hugged Angel holding her close, Marco was worried they wouldn’t want him near them after hearing he had met them years ago and didn’t do anything to help even though he didn’t know they needed help.

He went to walk away from them and back to his family, “Where are you going?, Didn’t you promise to never leave us?” Marco looked at Ace and his heart hurt.

“Marco don’t go please” He walked back over wrapping his arms around them holding them close.

“I won’t, I’ll never leave you alone again, I swear on my life I’ll never walk away from you again” He kissed both of them softly.

They stood there holding each other close “Marco, Pops wants you guys to come back and sit with us” Marco looked over at Haruta, The other male smiling softly at him.

Marco nodded, “Come on our family is waiting for us loves” Yes they were family, They belonged with them, He knew Pops would see them as his children now regardless of his relationship with them.

Edward smiled softly as they sat back down.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Any of you, Now then a present for our newest family members” He grinned as Haruta gave them the paperwork.

“Is this another contract?” Ace asked looking over the document.

Gurararara “No my boy, Don’t worry Marco will go over it later on with you”.

Angel looked up at the older man, “These are adoption forms for me and Ace” Marco took the papers from Angel she was right they were adoption forms.

“You don’t have to sign yet, Little one, Read them later on then decide” Angel nodded as Ace handed his one to Marco as well.

Then Thatch appeared followed by a bunch of chefs “Alright who’s ready for food”, Marco wanted to thank the man for distracting everyone.

Marco refused any alcohol wanting to keep his promise to the twins, Halfway through dinner the phone rang, Pops answered it.

“Hello….Ah I see...I will thank you for letting me know….I’ll tell him thank you again...goodbye” Marco looked at him, Seeing his eyes go glassy.

His heart stopped as Pops held his glass up, Everyone else doing the same, Even the twins though they didn’t know what for.

He raised his glass dreading his Father’s next words.

“To Gracie, May she find peace with Davy”

“To Gracie” Everyone said, He looked at the twins and shook his head.

Angel got up and sat on his lap, Her hand going behind his head pulling him to her chest, She nuzzled his hair running her fingers through the blond tuft, Ace got up and hugged them too.

Edward smiled his son really had gotten lucky finding the twins again after all these years.

Angel spoke softly, her voice so full of love “We’re right here Marco, We’re your family and we’re here for you” Marco chuckled, Kissing the girl's chest.

He lifted his head up, His eyes that held unshed tears as he leant his forehead to Angel’s “I know yoi, Thank you love” He kissed her lips softly, He kissed Ace after smiling at them both.

“Come on we still have food let’s finish eating yoi” Everyone nodded as much as it hurt that Gracie was gone, They knew she’d want them to go on.

Ace sat in Angel’s seat knowing Angel wasn’t leaving Marco’s lap anytime soon.

_________________________________________________________________


	32. Chapter 32

______________________Chapter 32_______________________________

As soon as the plates were cleared Haruta walked around the table giving everyone a bit of paper and a pen, Angel was still sitting in Marco’s lap, Nuzzling his neck happily.

“What's this for?” Ace asked, Gurararara Pops chuckled

“It’s family night my son, We do a few family activities together everyone writes down something that we can all do, Then we put it in a hat and choose a few” Ace nodded watching everyone writing something down.

“Don’t think about it too much Ace, You can just write, Watch a film or something” Marco said gently as Angel wrote on both pieces of paper.

“Hey now no giving ideas Marco and one per person” Izo fussed, Angel stuck her tongue out at him.

Marco chuckled tapping her leg “Behave Angel, Izo’s just jealous cause his ideas are never used yoi”.

Everyone laughed as Izo and Marco glared at each other, Haruta grabbed all of the folded papers and put them into a hat standing by Pops so He could choose.

“Let’s see…. Taste test new recipes, Thatch I wish you’d choose something different, I’m picking another one…. Dress up Angel”.

Angel blushed “Hey at least it was dress up right Marco” Fossa laughed, Marco sighed looking up at Pops.

The elder sighed and chose another one throwing it on the table, Marco read it “Drinking contest really yoi, What are you lot five years old, It’s one night a week”.

A few of the brothers grumbled, Marco sighed “I asked you lot not to drink around the twins, Is it really too much to ask yoi”.

“Ah this one look at family photos and take some new ones”, The brothers looked at their pops.

“You can’t choose your own Pops that’s not fair”, Marco took the hat throwing out his brother's suggestions finding Ace and Angel’s one.

“Here play video games, watch a film or, Really Angel” Angel nodded pouting at him.

“Build a pillow fort yoi” Gurarararra

“We can do that little one, We will build a fort and watch a film” No one grumbled, Most Fridays they ended up drinking and talking of the past it was nice to do something different for once.

With their activity chosen Marco led the twins to the theater room, 20 long black sofas were spread around the room.

A cinema sized screen on the far wall, “It’s huge, Don’t even say it Ace” Ace chuckled as Marco went over to the sofa near the right wall.

It was a corner sofa, Ace sat on the left side by the wall, Marco sat in the corner seat so he could be between them, While Angel sat next to him lying her legs over his lap.

Her feet touching Ace’s legs, Ace took her shoes off, Marco sat up so Ace could lean his back against his chest.

Jozu gave them a few pillows and a duvet. Everyone settled, Haruto turned the lights off “I say we watch a horror film, What do you lot think?” Thatch said from where he and Izo were cuddled up on the sofa opposite them.

“I’m not a big fan of horror” Angel said looking over at them, Gurarararara.

“We can watch a classic film. Hmm, How about a musical” Pops suggested.

Haruta jumped up from his seat “Beauty and the beast that’s a classic Pops” No one grumbled so they ended up watching it.

Marco didn’t pay any attention to the film, His mind racing. He couldn’t believe that Angel and Ace were the same children he had met years ago.

He caught Angel’s lips moving out of the corner of his eye, Then he heard her singing quietly along with the film.

He tapped her leg, Angel looked back at him smiling “I didn’t know you could sing yoi” Angel nodded.

“Yeah, I don’t sing often though” Marco nodded, They had just gotten to (be our guest) when Izo and Thatch got up and started to dance between the sofas.

Izo moved over to Angel pulling her from Marco’s lap twirling her around before passing her off to Thatch, Izo chuckled sitting down next to Marco, “Go on beast your beauty awaits, Unless your going to let Gaston over there take her from you”.

Marco glared at Izo tapping Ace’s arm so he could get up “Guess that makes you Lefou then yoi” Izo went to kick Marco but he moved out of the way.

Marco held his hand out of Angel, Thatch let go of Angel letting Marco take her hand.

He was tempted to just sit them back down and carry on watching the film.

When Angel curtseyed, Marco smirked bowing back at her.

The two of them easily moved around, Pops chuckled Gurarararara.

Haruta paused the film, Turning the lights on,Everyone clapping along “Go beast” Izo shouted.

Marco pulled Angel close picking her up and walking them back over to the sofa, He kicked Izo’s foot “Move yoi” Izo chuckled moving out out of the as Marco sat down with Angel in his lap.

“Go on Kiss the beast, You may break his curse” Thatch called as Izo and him sat back down.

Ace turned and kissed him “Guess you're stuck as a beast old man” Ace grinned, Everyone laughed.

“What can I say I prefer you as a beast” Angel said, Kissing Marco.

Marco growled low “Fine if you two want me to be a beast” Marco grabbed them pushing them down on the sofa Angel lying on top of Ace he braced his arms over them.

He leaned down and kissed Ace biting the younger's lip, He pulled back from Ace’s lips before kissing Angel “Get a room” Jozu called throwing a pillow at them.

“Fine then, Come on you two yoi” He moved off of them and Ace got up grabbing Angel’s shoes.

Marco picked Angel up, “Pops we’re gonna leave for the night” Pops nodded waving his hand. His brothers shouting their goodbyes.

Marco led them back outside “Didn’t Thatch drop us here” Marco nodded as he grabbed Thatch’s keys from the dish near the front door.

“Yep he did I wonder when he’s gonna figure that out yoi” Marco let the twins sit in the back of the jeep, He drove them back to the dorms just as he pulled up his phone started to ring.

Marco answered, “MARCO YOU FUCKER YOU TOOK MY CAR!” Thatch shouted he could hear his family laughing in the background.

“Well you should have realised that sooner just stay at Pop’s for the night we can drop the car off tomorrow, Now if you’ll excuse us, We’ve got a room to get yoi” He hung up as Thatch started to swear.

Marco carried Angel up to their room Ace chuckling as he walked next to them.

Ace unlocked the door locking it behind them as Marco walked into the bedroom putting Angel down on her feet.

He reached behind her neck unclasping the necklace running his fingers over her throat “So beautiful, my Sweet little Angel”.

He pulled her close, Kissing her softly, His hands running up the side of her neck pulling the clip that held her hair in a bun.

Ace moved over to them, Stood in only his boxers having stripped out of his clothes on his way into the bedroom

Marco ran his fingers through her hair, “Let’s get you undressed love, Ace want to help me yoi” Ace nodded moving to stand behind Angel

He kissed along Angel’s shoulder, Unzipping the back of the dress Angel reached up wrapping her arms around Marco’s neck “I’m luckier than any princess, I have both a prince and a beast that I love”.

Marco smirked “Well this beast truly loves his princess and prince yoi”, Ace helped Angel out of her dress letting it drop to the floor.

“Get on the bed you two yoi” Marco stripped out of his clothes down to his boxer before joining them on the bed sitting between them.

Angel climbed straight into his lap one she was down to her underwear, Ace curling into his side kissing his shoulder, “How are you both feeling, I know tonight was a lot yoi?” Ace shrugged, He didn’t know what to think.

He was still a bit surprised that Marco had known them, “We were too young to remember, I know if you or Pops had known we wouldn’t have lived there, But at the same time you wouldn’t look at us the same way that you do now”.

Marco chuckled “True I would have seen you as my siblings, Though that didn’t stop Izo and Thatch yoi” Ace nodded, Watching them interact more he saw how Thatch looked at Izo like he was his whole world.

“Let’s not talk about my brothers yoi, I don’t want to think of them while I have you both so close to me, I’ve wanted you both since this morning”. He said softly looking at Ace and Angel with so much love in his eyes.

Angel tilted her head “We still have some time before midnight, Maybe we can try to break the curse”, Marco grabbed her waist flipping them over pinning Angel underneath him.

“I see, Maybe I’ll let you try to break my curse Sweet, But first I feel your brother needs some attention yoi” Ace blushed as Marco looked at him with a feral smirk on his lips.

Ace frowned “I’m not some princess, Old man” Marco growled, Pouncing on the younger pinning him to the bed, Marco grabbed both of his hands holding them down with one of his own.

“I’ve told you Ace, Don’t call me that yoi” Marco rolled his hips into Ace’s letting him feel his hardening cock “Then maybe you’ll let this old man fuck you” Ace turned his face away from him.

Marco leaned down kissing and licking the offered flesh, “Ah Marco...ngh stupid old man” Marco shifted his weight as he moved his free hand down to grab Ace’s cock squeezing it.

Ace whined thrusting his hip up into Marco’s hold, The older male nipped his ear “If you don’t want me to I won’t yoi, Use your safeword if it gets too much baby boy”.

Ace looked up at Marco, His eyes half lidded, His cheeks blushed, Marco pulled his boxers off one handed, Throwing them off the bed.

“Don’t move yoi” Marco let go of his hands, Marco sat back opening up the drawer, He grabbed a few things.

Marco kissed Angel “Lie down next to him yoi”, Marco tapped Ace’s leg getting him to lie in the middle of the bed Angel lay next to him leaning over and kissing him.

Marco slipped Ace’s cock ring onto him “Don’t want you cumming yet Baby boy”, He spread Ace’s legs settling between them, He opened up the lube generously covering his fingers.

“Deep breaths, Remember to relax yoi” Ace nodded turning his face towards Angel kissing her as Marco ran his index finger over his puckered hole, Gently pressing his finger in.

Ace gasped his hips twitching, “Sweet can you hold his hips down” Angel pulled back from making out with Ace panting softly, She put her leg over Ace sitting on top of him, Her hands holding Ace’s.

“Well that works to yoi” He heard Angel giggle as he slipped another finger in next to his index finger, Marco put his free hand on Ace’s hip holding him down properly, His fingers scissoring Ace open.

He sat up a bit looking over Angel’s shoulder, Ace was panting his eyes closed.

Angel was running her fingers through his hair, Licking and kissing Ace’s neck.

Marco slipped a third finger in, Ace was slowly relaxing another finger and he should be stretched enough Marco mused, He pulled his fingers free smirking when Ace whimpered his hole clenching around nothing.

Marco put some more lube on his fingers making sure to thoroughly coat his hole. Once he was sure that Ace was prepared enough he removed his boxers rolling a condom down his hard cock.

He grabbed the other one he had gotten lifting Angel’s hips from Ace’s, Rolling it down.

Marco wiped his fingers clean, His hands grabbing Angel’s waist “Take these off Sweet I want you to help me fuck Ace” Angel moaned softly as Marco helped her take her undewear off leaving her bare.

“Ace, Colour?” Ace looked up at them smiling.

“Green” Marco nodded as he raised Angel up, Holding her waist with one arm wrapped around her and his other lining Ace up.

Angel and Ace gasped when Marco lowered her onto his cock till their hips touched, “Try to sit still Sweet yoi” Marco moved closer pressing his front to Angel’s back spreading Ace’s legs further.

Ace moved his hands to hold Angel’s hips, Her hands moving to his chest.

Marco rubbed the tip of his cock up and down Ace’s rim pressing up He grit his teeth as it slowly went in.

Ace gasped his back arched, His hips rocking up into Angel, Marco grabbed his hip with one hand holding him still, His other wrapping around his cock.

Marco pulled back “Relax Ace” He frowned, Pressing his fingers in again.

“God just fuck me already old man” Ace grit out his fingers tightening on Angel’s hips.

Marco was about to tell him off “Ace stop calling Marco that… Breathe, Remember our first time and that even after you’d spent a while stretching me out, It hurt what did you tell me”.

“I told you to breathe and trust me” Angel nodded leaning down to kiss Ace.

“So breathe and trust us, Marco doesn’t want to hurt you” Ace groaned but nodded.

Marco was glad Angel was there, “Angel can you get off of Ace for a minute please Sweet”, He helped Angel move, She sat next to them.

Marco grabbed Ace pulling him up and flipping them over so he was lying on the bed with Ace on top.

“Go at your own pace yoi” Ace blushed pouting he grabbed Marco’s cock pushing it against his rim.

“I..I can’t, Marco it’s too big” Ace lay down on Marco’s chest, Angel moved between their legs taking a hold of Marco’s cock.

Marco tried to see what she was doing but couldn’t with Ace’s hair in his face, Marco wrapped his arms around Ace holding him down.

Angel grabbed the lube, Lubing up her fingers she pressed her two index fingers into Ace’s ass holding it open, “What are you?....Ngh….Ah...Ah Angel… Ahhh” Marco bit his lip.

As Angel used her thumbs to line him up, Marco raised his hips, His tip sliding easily into Ace, “Feel that Ace, It’s just the tip but it’s in, What’s your colour Baby boy”.

He faintly heard Ace “Green” His voice low.

“Breath Baby boy I’m gonna move it will hurt a little, It’ll get better soon”, Marco held his hips rocking them back and forth.

Ace arched his back, His cock rubbing against Marco’s stomach, The elders cock slowly moving in and out, Sinking him deeper on it, Ace shot up his hands pushing against Marco’s chest when his cock brushed his prostate.

“ _ Ahhh…..Mar...Marco fuck...More please” _ Ace was panting hard trying to move his hips back against Marco.

“Sit up straight Baby boy” Marco rumbled, Loosening his hold around Ace.

Ace sat up his hips flush with Marco’s, Marco touched his stomach pressing lightly, “Fuck...Ace your so tight, God I can feel my cock through your skin” Ace reached down pressing just below Marco’s hand he could feel him too.

Angel moved from behind Ace “Sis feel this” Angel pressed her fingers where Ace’s where.

“Oh wow you can feel him”, Ace pulled her close.

“I wanna feel you Angel...Please” Marco helped them move.

Angel facing Marco her hair fell around them blocking Ace from view Angel tucked her hair behind her ear, Kissing Marco.

She licked his lips, Nipping his bottom lip, Angel moaned as Ace thrusted his hips forward, He pulled her hips towards him.

Ace groaned as he rocked back and forth fucking Angel and fucking himself on Marco’s cock, Marco moved his feet getting a better stance, He thrusted up hitting Ace’s prostate “Fuck Marco...ngh more….Harder please”.

“Sweet, I promise I’ll make you cum soon yoi” Angel nodded moving away from Ace mewling softly as his cock slipped free, She moved out of the way as Marco sat up pushing Ace down onto the bed.

Marco grabbed his cock tugging the ring off, He snapped his hips forward, His breath coming short “Cum for me Baby boy… Come around my cock yoi” Ace’s back arched as Marco pushed him over the edge.

Marco growled, Ace’s walls tightening around him milking his cock, He thrust a few more times before cumming, The two kissed, Tongues intertwining, “You did so well Baby boy, You took all of my cock” Ace whimpered as Marco pulled out.

He dropped a kiss on his lips before turning to Angel crawling between her legs pulling her hips towards his lips, Angel mewled as he licked her.

His fingers joining his tongue circling her clit, It didn’t take much for her to cum on his tongue, Marco smiled softly at them as they lay down next to him.

He wrapped his arms around them “I’m proud of you both yoi”, Marco tilted his head back as Ace kissed his neck.

“Not bad for an old man” Marco exhaled. Yeah Ace wasn’t going to drop that, He tapped Ace’s ass making the younger jump.

“Really Ace?” The boy hummed, Licking his collarbone, His teeth grazing his skin.

“How come you’ve not marked us Marco?” Marco blinked looking at Angel as the girl pouted at him.

“Trust me I’ve thought about it Sweet but it would have to be somewhere no one else can see yoi” Angel nodded grinning as she moved leaning over his thigh she kissed just to the right of his cock.

“Angel sweet don’t bite me there yoi” Marco grabs her chin he pulled her bringing her lips to his kissing her softly.

“If you really want to do that, Then I guess just below my collar bone it’s easy to hide yoi” He didn’t want to tell her she couldn’t mark him, Angel nodded leaning down to kiss just below his collarbone right next to his tattoo.

Marco wrapped his arm around Angel as she licked his skin, Kissing it softly before nibbling, Sucking a mark on his skin, He flexed his fingers over her waist as she pulled back kissing it softly.

Ace leaned down on the opposite side leaving his own love bite on his skin, “Happy now yoi” Angel giggled as she kissed her mark.

He sat up leaning down so he could reach Angel’s chest before kissing her breast marking her skin, Angel whimpered softly, Her fingers going up to his hair tugging softly.

Marco pulled back kissing the mark he made, He turned to Ace the boy blushing as Marco use his arm to bring him closer, Marking his chest in the same place, “There yoi” He grinned sitting back.

He chuckled as Angel tackled Ace marking the other of his chest and letting him do the same to her, Angel lay back down giggling while Ace just shook his head.

Both of them placed their hands over their marks on Marco’s chest as they fell asleep, Marco kissed their heads before closing his eyes.

He frowned as he tried to sleep, Opening his eyes he looked down the condom still on his cock “We forgot to clean up” Marco jumped as Ace spoke.

He looked at Angel, She had turned over, Cuddling the peacock plushy, “We should shower” Ace said as he got up taking the condom off, Marco nodded, Getting up taking his own off.

“We should shower in the other room so we don’t wake her up yoi” Ace nodded, Stretching his back.

“You go on ahead, I’ll join you in a minute” Ace said as he scratched his neck, Marco nodded dropping a kiss on his shoulder before leaving the room.

Ace went round to the drawer and grabbed another condom, He looked over at Angel smiling as she slept.

Ace walked into his room, The bathroom door was open, Marco stood under the shower, Water running down his back.

Ace walked in, Closing the door behind him, Flicking the lock “She’s still asleep” He said as he put the condom on the counter by the sink.

He walked over to Marco wrapping his arms around the older waist kissing his back, Marco hummed relaxing, Ace stepped around him till he was chest to chest with Marco.

He leaned up kissing his lips, “You know she’s going to make sure that mark stays there right” He said, His finger hovering over Angel’s claim on the older man's skin.

“I figured as much, She already sits in my lap a lot and likes me carrying her yoi” Ace chuckled, Smiling at Marco.

“Yeah she does it with me too, Angel loves sitting on my lap as her claim on me, Better get used to it old man” Marco sighed leaning down to rest his forehead on Ace’s.

“You're never gonna drop that, Are you yoi?” Ace shook his head pulling Marco closer.

“If you have a problem with it then do something about it, Maybe what you did to Angel fucking her into the wall” Ace’s squeezed Marco’s cock feeling it twitch.

Marco surged forward pinning the boy to the wall, Kissing him hard, He pulled back so their lips were still touching, Holding Ace’s chin in one hand “So that’s why you stalled to grab a condom Baby boy, You want me to fuck you into the wall yoi” Ace smirked kissing him.

“Unless you can’t get it up again old man” Marco growled he pulled away grabbing the condom that Ace put on the counter.

“I saw you walk in with this yoi” He rumbled as he slipped the condom onto his hard cock.

Marco took the 2 steps back over to Ace grabbing his waist pinning him to the wall, “You're not as short as Angel but this will still work yoi”.

He reached his hand behind Ace slipping his fingers into the boy's ass, Glad it was still wet from the lube he didn’t want to have to pull back and get some, “Remember your words baby boy” Ace nodded whimpering as Marco brushed his finger over his prostate.

Marco pulled his finger out lining himself up, He leaned back a bit letting gravity pull the boy slowly onto his cock, Ace gasped wrapping his legs around Marco waist, “Don’t tease me Marco” He growled as Marco leaned forward again stopping him after the tip was fully seated in his ass.

“I’m not teasing yoi, Unless you just want a hard fast fuck Ace” Ace’s eyes rolled up as Marco thrusted up hard and fast bottoming out.

“Ah...please Marco” He mewled as Marco moved his hips.

Marco licked his neck catching a few droplets of water “So tight Baby boy, You were made to be fucked by my cock, No one can ever fuck you as good as me yoi, I doubt you’d let anyone near you knowing they would never please you the way I can” Ace moaned his head resting against Marco’s neck.

“Your ass is mine Baby boy, Mine to fuck, You like this baby boy you sisters daddy fucking your ass” Marco grit his teeth as Ace’s clenched around him.

“You do, Don’t you yoi” Ace whimpered, Kissing up Marco’s neck to his ear.

Marco almost choked as Ace whined in his ear “Daddy please...Please fuck me harder” Marco grabbed Ace’s cock storking him in time with his thrusts.

“Don’t worry baby boy daddy’s got you, Daddy will make you cum for him” Ace nodded, Kissing just below his ear.

Marco felt it he was close, That familiar knot forming in his gut “Daddy’s close baby boy, I want you to cum for me, Paint my skin with your cum baby boy, Cum Ace” He growled into the boy's ear.

Marco rumbled as Ace came his walls squeezing his cock milking him, “Good boy Ace, So good to me yoi” Marco held him close waiting for him to calm down when he heard the boy snore.

Marco blinked trying not to laugh, He turned the shower off. It was pointless now the boy was asleep.

He wrapped his arms around his waist, He grabbed a towel and walked them back to Angel’s room, Ace moaning in his sleep as his cock brushed his prostate as he walked.

He didn’t want to pull out yet loving the tight warm heat of Ace’s ass, He gently pulled the boy up and off his cock trying to dry him off before laying him down on the bed, Marco dried off throwing the condom away wiping his cock with the towel.

“Ngh daddy?” He looked over at Angel as she blinked a few times, Marco dropped the towel climbing back onto the bed letting her curl up next to him.

“Right here Sweet” He whispered petting her hair.

“Did you two have fun?” Marco looked over at Ace fast asleep then back at Angel as she smiled up at him.

“Yeah we did yoi, How is it you both know when I’ve fucked the other one?” Angel giggled, Running her fingers over her mark on his skin.

“We’re twins Marco we know what the other is thinking sometimes, I knew Ace wouldn’t be satisfied after one fuck, That and I woke up after you both left” Marco let out a breathy chuckle, These two were definitely something.

“Let’s get some rest Sweet, We have to drop Thatch’s car off tomorrow and I know Pops will want to see you both again yoi” Angel nodded kissing her mark before laying her head on his chest falling back to sleep Marco kissed her hair closing his eyes.

________________________________________________________________


	33. Chapter 33

Marco gasped his eyes fluttering open, He looked down at two heads of black hair as they licked and kissed his hard cock, Ace taking the tip in his mouth moaning softly.

Angel kissed the base of his cock moving up with little kitten licks till she reached Ace’s lips before back down, “Fuck” Marco cursed his hips jerking up as Ace’s finger brushed against his rim.

Two sets of Obsidian eyes full of mischief looked up at him, Angel moved up his chest kissing her mark before kissing him moaning against his lips.

“Ah...I’m not complaining but ngh Ace, Fuck Baby boy” Marco dropped his head back onto the pillow as Ace deepthrated him taking his whole length.

“You told me not to wake you up like I did the other day again and we got bored of waiting” Marco groaned, His hips flexing, Angel leaned down, Licking his nipple.

Marco’s eyes closed in pleasure, Shooting open as Ace pushed a lube finger in his ass, Ace brushing over his prostate making him cum, Ace moaned and pulled back.

Marco watched through half lidded eyes as Ace pulled Angel down for a kiss sharing some of his cum with her.

Marco groaned as the two made out in front of him, They pulled back as Marco’s phone started to ring.

Angel handed him his phone, Smiling as they lay down next to him curling up on his chest, Kissing each other softly.

Marco answered the phone regretting it when Thatch shouted.

“ABOUT FUCKING TIME DUDE” Marco growled about to put the phone down.

“I was asleep asshole” He bit back, Why did his family have to ruin his mornings.

“Yeah I know you were Ace answered the phone 30 minutes ago when I rang to ask for the car back and he said you were asleep”.

Marco looked at the twins as they grinned sheepishly, He petted their heads, “Yeah and I just woke up and I don’t plan on getting out of bed for a while so borrow Izo’s or just come over and get the keys, Now then if you’ll excuse me I have two people waiting on me” Marco cut the call before Thatch could shout at him.

“So that’s why I woke up to you two having fun with my cock” Ace shrugged as Angel giggled.

“Angel’s idea, I was gonna throw a glass of water on you” Marco gave Ace a disapproving look.

“Try that Ace and your ass will be redder than your cheeks yoi” Ace blushed looking away.

He pulled them both close, Tempted to fall back asleep when his stomach growled.

“Guess more sleep is out of the question, Let’s go out for breakfast, I know a really good pancake place near the shopping mall we can go to” He grinned as Angel’s eyes lit up, Even Ace looked happy.

With breakfast decided Marco got up and had a shower the twins joined him, He kissed them both happy to help wash their bodies as they kissed in front of him.

Marco was glad Izo had bought him clothes so he didn’t have to take Ace’s, Marco spotted some swimming trunks and a bikini, He pulled them out of the bag looking over them.

A pair of orange shorts in Ace’s size, A black bikini top with a red rose pattern on it the bottoms the same, He grabbed a red shawl from the bed, He sighed as he looked at the other shorts they were purple with pineapples on them.

“Damn it Izo you bastard” Marco heard Ace open the front door greeting his family, He turned to the door as Izo leaned against the door frame smirking.

“We’re going to the beach today Marco, Oh you found the twins clothes good and you found yours” He said glaring at him.

Marco hung his head “Fine we can go to the beach but we’re going to the pancake house first, We’ve not eaten yet” Izo nodded walking over to him taking the twins clothes.

Marco got changed as much as he hated his brother. They did need a break, He grabbed a white shirt not bothering to button it up, He found some sandals in the 3rd bag, He’ll have to remember to unpack the bags and put his clothes away.

He walked out into the living room, He chuckled as his brothers tried to fit in the small apartment, He flinched when he heard Izo shout.

“HE MARKED YOU THERE” Marco gulped shit he forgot they had marked each other last night, He turned to Thatch the other male looking like he wanted to throttle him.

“What did you do Marco?” He growled storming over when he suddenly got pushed away, Ace glaring at him shirtless and just in the orange shorts.

“Don’t punch him Thatch, If you upset Angel I’ll bury your ass at the beach and leave you to drown” Thatch backed up from the glaring teen.

Marco sighed boinking Ace’s head softly “Ace it’s fine” Ace calmed down still glaring at the male.

“Angel needs some more clothes” Ace mumbled as he went into their room, Marco looked at his brothers, Some were amused, The others shaking their heads.

Ace walked back out and across to the other door, He had on a white shirt it was unbuttons like Marco’s

Marco glared at Izo as he walked out smirking at him, Ace walked out holding Angel’s hand.

Angel’s hair was tied back into a low ponytail, An open red shirt over her bikini and a pair of shorts, Marco wanted to go over and kiss her but stopped as his brothers stared at her.

Ace stood in front of her, Glaring at the other males, Marco sighed as Haruta announced it was time to leave, Marco didn’t get a chance to say they needed food.

Marco took the twins in his car wanting to be away from his family for a short while, It took a good 20 minutes to get to west blue beach.

Angel ran down to the beach trying to find a good spot to sit, The beach wasn’t crowded Marco noted as he kept an eye on Angel.

Marco and Ace grabbed a picnic that Thatch had given them and a giant umbrella from Jozu.

Angel waved from the spot she claimed Marco stabbed the umbrella into the sand opening it up, Izo walked over giving them a giant towel before walking away.

Marco laid it out with Ace as Angel took her shirt off “Before you go running off, You need suntan lotion Sweet, You two Baby boy yoi” He said as Angel looked like she wanted to run down down to the water.

Ace sat on the towel taking his shoes off, Marco patted the towel for her to lie down.

He grabbed the suntan lotion that Haruta gave him, Squeezing it onto his hands before massaging it into Angel’s back and legs. “Turn over Sweet” He said, Dropping a kiss to her shoulder.

Marco made quick work of her arms, Chest, Stomach, Neck and face, Once she was done he kissed her softly “Stay where we can see you yoi, When you get hungry come back and get something to eat” Angel nodded getting up she left her sandals next to Ace’s.

“Come on Baby boy your turn” Ace moved over letting Marco massage the lotion into his skin, He smiled as Ace relaxed.

“Want me to put it on you?” Marco nodded nuzzling the younger's neck, Kissing softly.

“Sure Baby boy” He was tempted to tease him but held back, Marco lay down on the towel after Ace had put lotion on him.

He closed his eyes while relaxing, Ace sat next to him looking around the beach, He spotted Angel by the water with Haruta, Smiling he moved closer to Marco laying down resting his head on the olders chest.

Marco hummed as he felt Ace place his head on his chest, His arm moving to hold the boy close.

It didn’t take long for Ace to fall asleep, Marco didn’t know how long they were lying there when Angel ran over “Marco….Marco look at what I found” He opened his eyes looking at the shells Angel was holding.

“You got so many Sweet, Where did you find them yoi?” Angel pointed to where Thatch and Izo were near some rocks a little ways down the beach.

Marco nodded “Okay leave them next to your shoes we can take them home yoi” Angel grinned putting them where Marco has said to before running off shouting “Izo can you make me a necklace from them”.

Marco smiled to himself, “She’s gonna want every shell on this beach you know that right” Marco jumped slightly looking down at Ace as he smirked.

“You two love making me jump don’t you yoi” Ace nodded sitting up stretching, His back clicking, Marco reached out running his fingers over the boys back.

“Want a massage Ace?” He asked quietly, Ace looked at him over his shoulder nodding at him.

Ace lay down as Marco sat over his hips massaging his shoulders, Ace groaned as Marco found a sore spot, “Just breath Baby boy” Ace nodded trying not to flinch at Marco’s touch.

Marco moved to a different spot going back after a few minutes, Ace was like putty in his hands, He leaned down kissing his neck “Feel better love?” Ace hummed his eyes closed.

The blond moved patting Ace’s butt softly making the boy mumble as he fell asleep again, Marco hoped he would sleep later on.

He stood up looking around trying to spot Angel “Where is she? Yoi” He muttered as he looked over to where his brothers were, Hoping to spot her.

He frowned as he didn’t see her, Marco knelt down feeling bad for waking the younger male but he was worried “Ace wake up, I don’t see Angel yoi” Ace slowly woke up turning to face Marco’s worried face.

“SOMEONE HELP” Marco looked up as a young girl stood next to her mother a little ways away from them, Standing feet away from someone on the sand their body shaking.

He got up running over as he got closer he realised it was Angel “ANGEL!!” He yelled running over faster.

He grabbed her as she was having a fit, Her lips turning blue as she gasped, Foaming at the mouth.

His brothers and Ace ran over Izo already on the phone “Deuce get Ritchie and get to West Blue Beach now Angel’s having a fit, Thatch go to Marco’s car he has a bag in the boot”.

Marco leaned over Angel listening to her chest, Her heart was beating way too fast, He saw Ace drop to his knees in shock, Haruta knelt next to him trying to comfort him.

Thatch ran back over giving Marco his medical bag, Marco watched as her body stopped jerking, He opened Angel’s mouth carefully making sure she hadn’t bitten her tongue.

As he pulled back about to put her into the recovery position she started to fit again “Shit, Where is Deuce yoi, We need to get her to the hospital” He said panic rising, He could faintly hear sirens in the distance.

He held Angel’s mouth open with his thumb, Not caring if she bit him as long as she didn’t bite her tongue, Everything happened in a blur as Deuce and Ritchie arrived.

Marco felt useless as Deuce pushed him out of the way taking over, They strapped her to a stretcher picking it up and getting her over to the ambulance they came in.

Thatch squeezed his shoulder “Marco come on, Ace needs you” Marco looked at his baby boy, Ace was crying silently Haruta and Izo trying to console him.

“Get our stuff we’re going to the hospital, Thatch can you drive us there yoi” Thatch nodded helping his brother up.

Marco walked over to Ace as Izo got him to stand up, Marco wrapped his arms around him picking the younger up and walking to his car, He set Ace down next to it as he waited for Thatch.

The ambulance already gone “Ace...Love look at me yoi...please baby boy” Ace looked up at Marco, Heart broken, His eyes brimming with tears.

“She...Angel is...Mar...Marco…” He broke down crying again as Marco hugged him close, Marco shushed him holding him as close as possible.

His family ran over everyone getting into their respective cars, Thatch jumped into the front, As he climbed into the back with Ace.

He tried to console Ace but he was in shock himself, She hadn’t been out of sight long.

When they arrived at the school’s medical centre Marco walked over to reception Helen sitting behind the desk, “Where’s Angel yoi?” Helen pouted up at him.

“Helen I’m being serious don’t mess with me yoi, Where is she?” He almost shouted at the woman, He looked to his right as he heard Cassie shout him.

“Doctor Marco she’s in here” Marco shot a glare at Helen before running over to Cassie, He walked into the room which Angel was in.

Deuce was checking her over “Her blood sugar is on the floor Marco” He said as the other man walked over to Angel’s side.

“I already got her on glucose” Marco looked over at him about to speak when Deuce continued “I need to run some tests on her” Marco nodded glad the other man had taken over Angel’s treatment.

“She’s asleep right now, I don’t know if the fit was from the low blood sugar or something else Marco, We can do some blood tests while she’s asleep” Marco nodded again, Feeling useless as he moved so Deuce could draw a few vials.

“I want you to have a word with Helen for not telling me where Angel was, Can you tell Ace and my family to come in so they can see her” Deuce nodded, Squeezing the older man's shoulder.

“She’s a fighter Marco, Your girl’s going to be okay” Deuce said softly leaving with the blood samples.

A few minutes later Ace came in followed by his brothers, “Is she…” Marco pulled Ace close, Kissing his forehead.

“She’s fine Ace, She’s just sleeping, Angel’s blood sugar was really low, Deuce has already given her medication for it, He running some blood tests to yoi” He held the younger male as he cried, Marco wasn’t surprised when Ace fell asleep in his arms.

He carried him over to the other bed tucking him in, “Marco I’m sorry” Marco turned to look at Thatch as he spoke.

“She said she wanted to go swimming, I told her to give me a minute but she ran off, If…. If I was there then...Then maybe she wouldn’t have gotten hurt” Marco shook his head exhaling softly.

“It’s not your fault Thatch, We don’t know if the low blood sugar caused the fit or if it’s something else, Don’t blame yourself yoi” Thatch nodded.

The brothers left after a while telling Marco to rest as they left, Ace was still asleep Marco could see him from where he sat next to Angel’s bed.

He didn’t know how long he just sat there stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

Marco hated himself how could this happen, It was just a simple trip to the beach, What if they had been somewhere else and she had a fit, If that woman didn’t shout for help, Could she have...Died.

Marco felt sick he got up rushing to the bathroom retching, “Marco you okay?” Marco flushed the toilet as he wiped his mouth before turning to face Deuce.

“Yeah I’m good yoi” Marco washed his mouth out, Deuce waited for Marco to come out of the bathroom and sat back down.

“So I ran some tests, The low blood sugar didn’t cause the fit, She has epilepsy, I don’t think this was her first fit, You know she has focal seizures every so often, She must have had one before now” Marco nodded.

“We should have done something sooner yoi” He said as he looked over Angel’s sleeping form.

“And knowing sooner wouldn’t have stopped this one Marco, I know you stop beating yourself up it’s not your fault, All we can do is treat her now, I’ll get a EEG test for her” Deuce squeezed Marco’s shoulder trying to comfort him.

“You should shower and get changed, Same with you Ace” Marco’s eyes shot up looking at Ace who had sat up in bed, Deuce left them alone while he sorted out more tests.

“Deuce is right you know, It’s not your fault and we could do with a shower” Marco sighed softly they were right he shouldn’t beat himself up about it.

He smiled softly when Ace wrapped his arms around the back of neck kissing his head “Come on we’re no use to her like this old man” Marco scoffed.

“I’m not even going to count that one Baby boy” Ace dragged him over to the bathroom, Pushing him against the wall Ace nuzzled his neck.

“He was right about that not being the first time she had a fit, She had a fit when we were 10, I’ll tell you more after our shower” Marco nodded, Kissing the boy's head.

Ace ran his hands up and down Marco’s side, Moving his hands down to push the older’s swimming shorts down.

Marco reached over and turned the shower on making sure it was warm, He helped Ace out of his shorts pulling them under the shower head, Both sighing as the warm water ran over their skin.

Marco closed his eyes, Willing his body to relax, He growled punching the wall, “Marco breathe” He heard Ace say as he took a hold of Marco’s hand taking it away from the wall checking it.

Ace kissed his knuckles moving to kiss over Angel’s mark then his own biting his skin reaffirming his mark before kissing his way down Marco’s chest.

Licking and nipping, He pushed against Marco’s chest, Marco bit his lip as Ace kneeled in front of him “Ace what did I say about sex here yoi”.

Ace looked up at him pushing his hair back “We’re not having sex though, I just want you to relax daddy” Marco’s legs almost buckled if not for Ace’s hand still on his chest.

He chuckled softly reaching down to run his fingers through his hair, “Okay I guess you can be a good boy for me and suck my cock yoi” Ace grinned opening his mouth and taking Marco’s hardening cock into his warm wet cavern.

Marco tilted his head back groaning as Ace swallowed around him taking his whole cock down the base in one go.

He took a hold of his baby boy's hair wrapping a few strands through his fingers tugging, Ace followed the motion of his hand letting Marco use his mouth however he wanted.

“God Ace, You want my cum yoi, Want your daddy to cum in your mouth” Ace moaned around his cock in response, Marco pushed his head down to the base grunting as he came.

Ace swallowed around him pulling back he looked up at Marco a few drops on his tongue, Marco smiled as Ace swallowed it.

He pulled the boy up kissing him, Licking his way into his mouth as his hand went to Ace’s own hardened length, A few languid strokes and the boy came into his hand a little splattered onto Ace’s stomach.

Marco pulled back from his lip kneeling down to lick his stomach and cock clean, Marco stood back up kissing Ace again, “Feel better now?” Marco chuckled and nodded resting his head against the youngsters.

“Yeah I do thank you baby boy, I needed that yoi” Ace grinned, The two quickly washed themselves, Marco reaffirming his own mark on Ace’s chest kissing it softly.

Mumbling against his skin “Love you Ace” He heard Ace whisper back “Love you two old man”.

“Uh we don’t have any clothes” Marco laughed as Ace blushed.

“We have some spare clothes one sec yoi” Marco walked out of the bathroom in just a towel grabbing two sets of spare clothes.

They got dressed and went to sit by Angel’s bed, She was still fast asleep, Marco checked the monitors while Ace grabbed another chair.

Ace sat down looking over at Angel “When we were younger Angel had a fit at school in the middle of gym class” Marco turned to look at Ace, Taking a seat next to him holding his hand for him to take.

“She bit her tongue that time, Luckily Mihawk was there he shouted for Nami to go get Shanks and Minako, Shanks went in the ambulance with her while Minako drove me to the hospital” Ace sighs softly looking down at their joined hands.

“I tried… I tried calling him but he didn’t pick up. The whole time she was in hospital he never came, Shanks stayed with me cause I refused to leave her side, It was four days...Four days and that bastard didn’t care, Even when we got home, He ignored us”.

Marco raised Ace’s hand up to his lips kissing it letting Ace continue.

“She was supposed to get tests done back then but he never took her and Shanks didn’t know cause Angel wouldn’t tell anyone that she’d stayed home, I got made to go to school without her, I wanted to trust him to take care of her”

Ace took a deep breath exhaling softly “I’d come home and she would be in bed when I asked about her going to the hospital she said everything was fine and I believed her”.

Marco leant forward kissing his cheek “She’s going to be okay Ace it’s not your fault, Same as you said it’s not mine yoi” Ace nodded turning his face to kiss Marco.

The two sat in silence for a while, Marco tried to hide his yawn but Ace caught it. He pulled him over to the other bed pushing Marco down on it “Sleep, You need some rest” Marco frowned but let Ace pull the bed cloth over him.

Ace kissed Marco’s forehead watching him fall asleep before going back to sit by Angel, Ace fell asleep in his chair half an hour later.

Deuce knocked quietly walking in he smiled seeing Marco fast asleep on the other bed, He picked Ace up putting him down next to Marco.

He smiled again as Marco wrapped his arms around Ace pulling him closer in his sleep, He checked Angel’s vitals and took another blood sample before leaving, Turning the lights down as he left.

Deuce passed the reception spotting Helen “Helen my office please”, Helen nodded following him, Deuce set Angel’s blood sample down on his desk turning to the blonde nurse.

“Why didn’t you tell Marco where Angel was?” Helen pouted crossing her arms under her chest pushing her breasts up.

“I don’t see why he wants them” She said with disgust, Glaring at the wall, Deuce frowned he knew that Helen had a crush on Marco a long time ago and Marco refused her but to go out of her way to spit him when his lover was hurt was beyond wrong in his eyes.

“It doesn’t matter if Angel is Marco’s lover or not Helen, He’s your boss and the head doctor at this hospital, You should still show the man respect even if he refused you” Helen huffed stomping her foot.

“What the hell does that skinny brat have that I don't?” Deuce sighed, He wasn't going to get a word in if she started this argument again.

“Go home Helen your suspended for 3 days, No arguing with me, I don’t want to hear it and if you have any issues then take it up with Pops, I’m sure he’d love to hear that you refused to tell  **his son** where his  **only daughter** was” Deuce wanted to get her to understand how important Angel was to the Newgate family.

Angel was the only girl in the family, Most of the brothers were not interested in having relationships the two that did were in a relationship with the other.

Pops always wanted grandkids and Angel was his best chance, Deuce wasn’t going to let Helen’s stupid jealousy put the girl in danger, He knew Marco wouldn’t want Angel pregnant for a few years yet but he wanted the man to be happy.

Marco had already lost so much, Losing Angel or Ace hell if he lost both of them then Deuce was worried Marco wouldn’t be able to live with himself.

He knew how strong Marco appeared but deep down he knew of the demons that plagued his mind, Marco had told him once what had happened that made him the way he is and Deuce would do everything in his power to protect him.

_______________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only a few more chapters to go


	34. Chapter 34

________________________Chapter 34___________________________

It was three days before Angel woke up, Ace was asleep in the other bed while Marco was sitting next to Angel’s bed reading over the test results from the EEG and blood samples.

His brow furrowed as he reread the test results that Deuce had given him, Pops had gotten cover for Marco at school and Ace refused to leave.

Thatch dropped by twice a day and made them eat, He had roped Deuce into making sure they ate lunch.

Marco was in the middle of reading the results for the 10th time when he saw Angel’s hand twitch, She groaned softly as her eyes fluttered open.

“Sweet your awake, Thank god yoi” Marco said as he put the papers down standing up next to her bed.

“Mar...co” She sounded so rough with the oxygen mask over her mouth, Marco’s eyes glistened as he leaned down kissing her forehead.

“I’m right here Sweet, It’s going to be okay yoi, I promise love” Angel nodded stiffly, She was still feeling weak, Her arm was irritating her a little.

She tried to move it, “It’s okay love, We had to put in an IV since you needed it” Angel nodded looking down at the tube coming out of her arm.

“Ace?” Her voice sounding less rough the more she spoke, Marco nodded towards the other bed where the other teen was sleeping.

“You’ve been asleep for four days, You had a fit at the beach, Your blood sugar was low” Angel nodded blinking a few times.

Marco caressed her hair looking down at her eyes, “Sweet are you okay?” Angel didn’t respond to him, She kept blinking Raising her hand to rub her.

“Sweet you need to tell me what’s wrong? yoi” Marco was starting to worry as again Angel didn’t respond to him, He hit the button on the wall.

Deuce ran into the room panicking “What’s wrong?” He asked, Moving over to Angel’s bed.

“I don’t know she won’t talk to me, She keeps blinking” Marco carefully pulled Angel’s hand from her eye, Deuce grabbed his torch turning it on he looked at Angel’s eyes.

They didn’t respond how they normally should, Deuce furrowed his brow “She’s having another seizure” Marco looked up at the other male worried.

“Marco? Deuce?” They both looked down at Angel as she looked confused up at them.

Deuce sighed softly petting her hair “Hey Angel, Are you okay?” Angel nodded.

“Yeah when did you get here Deuce” Marco frowned.

“Sweet what’s the last thing you remember?” Angel turned to face Marco.

“That my arm was itchy where the IV is and you talking, Why?,What’s going on?” she asked, still confused.

Marco leaned down and kissed her forehead “It’s okay love, Don’t worry yoi” Angel nodded turning her head towards Marcos feeling his stubble against her skin.

“You need to shave” She giggled, Marco gently rubbed his chin on Angel’s cheek smiling as she giggled more.

“Marco can we talk?” Marco looked to Deuce who nodded towards the door.

Marco kissed Angel’s cheek “I’ll be right back Sweet” Angel smiled softly as the blond moved leaving the room.

Deuce sighed softly, “You’ve read the results, We can get her started on medication” Marco nodded, Deuce had run the tests a few times Angel did have epilepsy but they would manage.

“Thanks for doing all the tests for me yoi” Deuce smiled softly reaching up to squeeze Marco’s arm.

“It’s no problem, Marco, You know how you asked me to deal with Helen” Marco nodded he vaguely remembered asking the other male to deal with her.

I suspended her for 3 days she is due back in today, I’m gonna keep an eye on her but she wasn’t happy that you chose the twins over her, Once I get Angel’s meds sorted I think you lot should go home and rest properly, No offence but you look like shit, You need to get some proper sleep”

Marco sighed he did feel dead on his feet, He had barely slept wanting to be awake when Angel woke up.

Both males jumped when they heard laughter coming from the room, Marco opened the door seeing Ace hugging Angel, A soft smile made its way onto his lips as he watched Ace kissing Angel’s cheek, The two of them happy to see each other.

“I’ll get her meds, Go be with them” Deuce said pushing him gently towards the twins.

Marco walked over hugging them both smiling as Ace started talking a mile a minute to Angel “Slow down Ace, I’m fine promise” Angel giggled.

Angel sat up in bed happy to have a change of clothes. It was a little odd waking up naked under the thin sheet she had over her. Marco had taken the oxygen mask off of her and kissed her as soon as it was away from her lips.

Grinning against her lips as she giggled and tried to move, He gently removed the IV kissing just above her the hole in her arm as he cleaned up the bit of blood and put a plaster on it, Kissing it again.

He moved to the side to let Ace kiss her properly “I missed you guys” She said as Ace pulled away, Her eyes gleaming up at them.

Ace had grabbed spare clothes for her letting Marco help dress her, There wasn’t any underwear for women so Angel went without since they were going to go home straight away.

Marco left them alone while he went to get Angel’s meds, He walked up to Deuce office frowning when he heard shouting coming from the other blonds room, “Enough, I’m not going to sit here and listen to this again, Get over it, He didn’t chose you, What is there to explain”.

Marco walked in, Deuce stood by his desk with a bag in his hand, Helen stood in the middle of the room, Tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Why don’t you ask me yourself yoi” He said calmly looking at her blankly.

Helen turned to him, Her eyes widening slightly, Her bottom lip trembled as she spoke “Why?, Why them?, What the hell do they have I don’t?, I’ve known you for years Marco, Is it cause I don’t call you  **daddy** like you make them say, I’m sorry I don’t want to call you  **that** ” she spat out.

Marco leaned against the door frame “Your right I’ve known you for years Helen, I remember the first day you started, How love struck you got when you first saw me, I’m not blind, You was my type and I did think about it before you got those surgerys done, I liked you before you changed, But then you started to throw yourself at other men to get me jealous and I realised you only wanted me because of who I am, Who my Pops is”.

He shrugged his shoulder pushing himself off of the door frame to stand straight, He walked the few steps over to her towering over the womens small frame “I don’t like gold diggers, I fell in love with the twins cause they looked at me like I was worth the world to them they didn’t know a single thing about me, I know no matter what they will love me for me rich or poor, old or young, You only care about yourself and I hate people like that yoi”.

Helen slapped him right across the cheek.

Marco tilted his head glaring at her “Really, You asked me for the truth and cause you don’t accept it you smack me across the face, I’m glad I never asked you out years ago, Get out and don’t come back”

Marco leant down face to face with her “I won’t have nurses that abuse anyone staff or patients, Go ahead and try to sue us Helen, Just be sure you want to cause I’ll take you to court and tell them that you’ve slept with over half the students some of them underage” His voice thick with venom.

“Didn’t you think the kids would talk, I hear it all the time, Kid, Killer, Wire, Heat just to name a few, Even Jewelry I could get all of them to testify against you, You know how many times I’ve had talks with Jewelry about you, She begged me not to do anything cause she cared about you yoi” Marco had backed Helen up against Deuce desk the woman trembled.

She had heard of Marco’s temper but had never incurred it till now, She looked to Deuce but he was giving her a stoic look, Marco grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

“If you do anything to me, My family, My lovers, I’ll ruin you, I’ll make your life a living hell Helen and trust me you don’t want that now  **Get out** ” He moved back watching her run out of the room.

He felt a sick sense of pleasure as he heard her cry, “Not seen you like that in a long time Marco, You might wanna tone it down before seeing the twins again” Marco looked over at Deuce the male looked a bit nervous.

Marco exhaled relaxing his shoulders “Sorry about that Deuce, She really pissed me off yoi” Deuce nodded understanding He knew a little about what Marco had said but not that she had slept with students.

“Are you going to tell pops?” Marco nodded, Smirking.

“Yeah I think he’ll be fine with it yoi, Are those Angel’s meds?” Deuce nodded, Handing them over. Deuce sighed as he relaxed.

“I’ll come say bye to the twins, I was on my way down when she stormed in” The two left the office walking back downstairs.

Cassie ran over her cheek red “It’s Helen she tried to get past me, She went after the twins” Deuce tried to grab Marco but the older male moved quicker than him.

Marco ran into the twins room Ace was trying to pull Helen away from Angel.

“YOU BITCH, YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!” She screamed at Angel as Ace tried to hold her.

Marco saw Red, Angel’s neck was bruised, Finger marks wrapped around her throat, He moved forward wrapping his thick fingers around Helen’s throat choking her, Ace let go as Marco pulled her from him slamming her into the wall next to them.

“What did I just say to you?” His voice dropping low as his fingers squeezed her neck, Cutting off her air, Helen tried grabbing his arm, Her nails cutting his skin.

“You really think I’ll let you live after hurting them” He pulled her forward, With his free hand grabbing her waist by her ribs before slamming her against the wall again hearing a sickening crack as he broke her bottom rib, A smug wicked grin forming on his face, His eyes burning with rage.

“MARCO LET HER GO” Deuce tried to push him away “Marco the twins are right here don’t, Stop you’ll kill her, Then who’s going to look after Angel and Ace” Marco let go when he heard Angel whimper.

He took a few steps back, Helen slumping to the floor unconscious, Deuce knelt down checking her pulse praying Marco didn’t just kill her even if she did deserve it.

“She’s alive” He breathed, He looked over at the twins Ace held Angel close, Both of them staring at Marco scared as he looked at his hands.

Marco looked at the twins, He went to move towards them “DON’T… Don’t you dare come near us” Ace spat his eyes wide and scared Angel sat behind him tears flowing down her cheeks.

“You stay the hell away from us, We’re done I don’t want you near either of us again get out” Marco felt his heart shatter.

“Ace please I didn’t...I’m sorry I can explain baby boy…” His voice broke off as Ace shouted “GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM US YOU MONSTER” Marco felt like he couldn’t breath.

He nodded walking towards the door. He looked back at Angel, She turned her face from him hugging Ace as she cried, Marco left the room, He went to his office locking the door behind him.

Deuce got up moving around Helen he went over to the twins “Ace listen it wasn’t…” Ace glared at him.

“I don’t care Deuce I don’t want him near us ever again” Deuce tried to talk to him but Ace refused to listen.

“I want Angel’s meds and someone to drop us back home, No one from his family” Deuce sighed softly but nodded.

He called Ritchie and gave Ace Angel’s meds “One, Twice a day, One in the morning and one at night, Ace please you need to listen to me about Marco” He tried once more.

Ace grabbed Angel walking past him “I don’t want to hear it” Ritchie led them out to the ambulance driving them away from the hospital.

Deuce called a few of the guys to get Helen and to treat her, She may be a psycho but she was still injured and that made her a patient.

Deuce ran up the stairs hoping Marco was in his office, He tried the door, Banging on the door when he realised that he had locked it.

“Marco, It’s Deuce open the door please, Look I know what you're thinking, Don’t please Marco….Marco” Deuce stepped back kicking the door breaking the lock.

He ran in seeing Marco on the floor.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much left for this story another two chapters to go

________________Chapter 35____________________

To say Pops was shocked was an understatement as the male looked down at Marco lying in a hospital bed.

“My foolish son” He muttered as he kept a close eye on him, His other sons had all been to visit.

He sent them away and told them to leave the twins alone, Deuce told him that they used the divorce clause which was why his eldest son was lying in an induced coma.

Edward never thought he’d see Marco like this again, After everything he had been through and his life started to get better.

He looked up as Deuce walked in a frown on his face “Helen’s been moved to another hospital” Edward nodded he never thought one of his trusted nurses would do this to his family.

Deuce checked his vitals Marco looked pale, “He’s a fighter my boy, Heh his brother nicknamed him a phoenix since he bounced back after a fight quicker than them, He’ll get through this, We will help him” Deuce nodded he knew Marco would make it through this.

“The twins?” Edward shook his head, He had Thatch go over a day ago.

“Ace slammed the door in Thatch’s face. They had a shouting match through the door, He did say that Ace told him they were fine, They haven’t been to school all week, They haven’t even been here a month and yet they have had nothing but trouble”.

Deuce looked at Pops “Yeah but they were happy with Marco, I tried to stop him” Edward placed on hand on Deuce’s shoulder.

“Marco is ferociously protective of his family more so for the twins, They just need time to process that, Give them till tomorrow, They will come see him” Deuce exhaled softly but nodded Pops had a way of knowing things.

True enough the next day Deuce stood in front of the twins and a few other people that he didn’t know.

“Hi umm Deuce, Right Ace?” Ace nodded to the blond, He looked exhausted so did Angel, Deuce noticed as the blond in front of him smiled.

“I’m Sabo, Their brother. I was wondering where Marco Newgate is?” Deuce blinked a few times he didn't know if Thatch had told the twins.

“Did Thatch not tell you two??” Ace looked at him frowning.

“Tell us what?” Deuce paused should he really tell them, They wanted to see him but.

“I see you kids decided to come see Marco, Shanks good to see you again old friend” Edward smiled as he walked over his sons following him.

“Edward, It’s good to see you. I wish it were under better circumstances, Where’s Marco?” Edward frowned.

“Marco’s currently in a medically induced coma” He looked at the twins as Angel gasped Edward sighed softly motioning them to follow.

He let Angel and Ace into the room that Marco was in not allowing anyone else “Let them see him alone, I don’t think they will be in there long”.

A few seconds passed and Angel came out crying, Edward watched as a brunette boy walked over and hugged her, The boy barely an inch taller than her, Ace walked out joining the boy hugging Angel.

Sabo felt torn “What happened?” He asked since he doubted Angel or Ace would ask.

“How much do you know of my son's interactions with them?” Edward asked seriously as Sabo looked towards where his siblings stood.

“I don’t care what he is to them, If they didn’t mean anything to them, Then I doubt Ace or Angel would be this broken about it” Edward nodded sighing.

“Marco overdosed, Deuce found him in his office upstairs” His eyes snapped up to a tall skinny male with a fluffy hat on his head as he tsked.

“A doctor that would try to take his own life isn’t someone that should be a doctor” Thatch went to step forward but Izo grabbed him.

“Look you little shit you know nothing about our brother so don’t fucking stand there judging him” Shanks put his hand on the males arm.

“Law, Thatch is right I know Marco, He wouldn’t do something so reckless unless something pushed him to do so, Ace, Angel you’ve not told us what happened” Shanks said carefully watching Thatch he didn’t want to have a fight against them.

“Tch” The brunette holding Angel and Ace looked over at Law “Traffy, Take it back” He said, Staring at Law.

“Luffy-ya I…(sighs) Fine I take it back” Edward looked at the brunette.

“Your Garp's grandson aren’t you” Luffy nodded.

“Huh you're like him, I bet you're as stubborn as him and I’m guessing your Trafalgar Law, The surgeon of…” Law growled moving forward.

Shanks pulled him back as Edward laughed Gurararara “See your past haunts you  **boy** , My son has his own demons that haunt him” Law backed down as the males behind Edward looked ready to fight.

“Alright everyone needs to calm down, Luffy go with Law for a walk see if you can find some food or something” Sabo stated, Luffy’s head shot up at the words food, He looked at his siblings seeing they had calmed down a bit.

He gave them both a hug before pulling away and grabbing Law’s hand, The two walking away from the group.

“How about we catch up, Old timer and let the kids sort things out?” Shanks said grinning at Edward Gurararrara.

“Sure it’s been a while and I want to ask you some things, You lot have classes to teach” Edward said as he looked at his sons Thatch looked like he wanted to argue.

“We still have a school to run Thatch and Marco’s not going anywhere go on” Thatch sighed nodding, Edward watched his sons leave.

“I hope you two can forgive him, He was only trying to protect you” Edward said as he passed the twins smiling softly down at them.

The remaining people watched them leave, Angel spotted Deuce standing at the end of the hall, Angel pulled away from Ace and walked over to him.

“Why did he...What hasn’t Marco told us?” Deuce sighed softly.

“It’s not my story to tell Angel, Marco should be waking up soon, He’ll be a bit out of it cause of being asleep for a week but you should ask him yourself” Angel nodded walking back to Marco’s room.

“We’ll be okay guys you can go if you want” Ace said wiping his eyes with a look of determination on his face.

Sabo smiled at his brother “Sure we’re going to see if we can get some food, Come on guys” Zoro gently took a hold of Angel’s arm.

“You know if you need us we’re a call away” Angel nodded smiling at the swordsman.

Ace smiled down as Angel hugged him, “You okay?” He asked her carefully.

“I will be, You?” Ace nodded, turning to face Marco’s room.

“Come on the old man should be awake by now” The twins walked into Marco’s room determined to find out more about the man that could heal their broken hearts.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco talks to the twins

_____________________Chapter 36_____________________________

Marco looked at the twins as they walked into his room, He’d woken up just after they had left the room crying.

He was sitting up “Marco” . He tried to smile as Angel said his name but he couldn’t, They looked worse for wear, He felt pretty crappy to.

“Hey sorry I look so bad, Old age caught me up I think” He tried to joke as the twins sat down next to his bed.

“Yeah you look older, Old man” Marco sighed he hadn’t missed that, He’d missed the twins even in his coma all he saw was their scared faces, He thought how much they thought he looked like their father.

“I shouldn’t have lost it in front of you, I can’t forgive myself for that, Ace is right I am a monster, I understand if you two want nothing to do with me yoi, I can get Pops to transfer you to a different class from mine” Marco couldn’t look at them he stared at the IV in the back of his hand.

“I really messed up, I...I just saw red when...When I saw your neck” Angel got up and placed her hand on his, Marco flinched as she kissed the top of his head.

“It took us a while to realise you weren’t trying to hurt us, Ritchie explained that he heard Her yelling in Deuce’s office before she came down to our room” Marco inhaled sharply trying to breathe.

Marco coughed into his hand a few times trying to clear his lungs, He felt Angel’s hand rub his back, “I’m okay Sweet..” Marco’s mouth clamped shut, She wasn’t his sweet anymore, Ace wasn’t his baby boy they wanted nothing to do with him.

Ace walked over and handed him a cup of water Marco tried to take it but his hands started to tremble at them being so close.

Angel hugged him “We’re not upset with you Marco we just want to understand what happened” Ace held the cup under Marco’s lips helping him take a few sips.

“Sorry...I...can you two….ugh I can’t...have you near me right not yoi” Angel nodded letting him go and sitting down, Ace put the cup on the nightstand and moved back to his seat.

It hurt to tell them they couldn’t be by him but Marco felt like he couldn’t breath “I’m sorry, I really am, When I left to get Angel’s meds I didn’t think that would happen” He said not looking at them still.

“Helen was arguing with Deuce in his office, She was angry cause I chose you two over her, I lost my temper with her and threatened her, I didn’t think she’d be stupid enough to try something, Before you two came back into my life” Marco sighed he hated thinking of the past.

“I didn’t have the best start to life, Things got better when Pops adopted me but for 5 years I lived with an abusive mother, I won’t go over the details but it was rough, Growing up here things got better, I wanted to prove I was worth saving so I chose to become a doctor to make Pops proud” Marco licked his lips, Ace was about to get up but Marco beat him to it grabbing the cup and taking a few more sips.

“I got into some trouble when I was 17, Heh, I hung around with some rough people I did things I’m not proud of, My family know how bad my temper can be, I put a few people in hospitals, Pops made sure I didn’t face jail time by making me work here in the school, It’s why he made the school for kids to have a second chance like I was given”.

“I met a woman a few years ago that I thought, Loved me but she had just used me to get to Pops, She wanted money and nothing else, It hurt a lot when we broke up and I never thought I’d open my heart up again, But then I saw you, Both of you and I felt it straight away”.

“A love I longed to have to feel whole, Gracie… She saw how you two made me whole, Told me not to lose you and to tell you how she scolded me all the time, She was like a mother to me and my siblings, She wanted to meet you both, But didn’t want you to see how old and frail she was, She asked you be there for her funeral”

Marco wiped his eyes “The man I used to be, I never wanted you two to know that side of me, I tried to protect you both from my past but instead, I looked like him to you, A monster”

“When I saw her trying to attack you I lost it, I wanted to kill her for hurting you, I think I might have if Ace didn’t shout at me, Seeing you both so scared of me, I felt like my heart had shattered when you told me to leave” Marco took a few deep breaths

“I’ve had a vial of strong painkillers in my desk drawer for the past few years, I never thought I’d use it, But it hurt...So much seeing you two look at me like that”.

Marco gasped as Angel hugged him, Going rigid in her arms, “Marco” Hearing her say his name pulled at his heart, Ace got up grabbing her as the monitor started to beep at them.

He pulled her away as Deuce ran in checking Marco over “I think you two should come back in a bit, It’s best not to stress him out too much” Ace nodded leaving with Angel.

“You told them?” Marco nodded his heart rate slowing back down.

“Yeah I did yoi” Deuce rested his hand on his shoulder.

“You did the right thing Marco, I think they can see that” Marco sighed softly.

Ace led Angel to the waiting area, He spotted Pops talking with Shanks, He sat Angel down and kissed her cheek “Wait right here don’t move” Angel nodded as Ace went over to the older males.

“Pops?” Edward turned to face him smiling softly.

“Ace, I take it, He told you?” Ace nodded looking down at the floor before looking at the elder again.

“Marco said to us before that you and Haruta made that contract with him right?” Edward nodded wondering where the boy was going with that.

“I want a new one drawn up but on mine and Angel’s terms” Edward smiled.

“Sure I’ll get Haruta over here and we can talk about it” Ace grinned.

Marco looked at the clock a sigh passing his lips, Deuce told him to wait, He had been waiting for 5 and a half hours, He tried to sleep but couldn’t his head hurt but not as much as his heart.

His heart was beyond repair Marco knew nothing could fix that.

He looked up as his door opened.

________________________________________________________________


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter, The twins have something for Marco

_________________Chapter 37______________________________

Edward walked into Marco’s room smirking.

Marco frowned what was his Pops up to, He was a bit shocked to see Haruta walk in with Angel and Ace, He looked away from them.

“You need to listen carefully Son and look at people when they talk, I taught you respect Marco” Marco sighed and looked up at his father he looked at the twins it hurt but he did.

Hartua smiled and walked over to him pulling the hospital table closer to him and put some papers on it.

“You’ll be needing these oh and a pen” Hartua smiled softly at his brother as he put the pen down.

“What’s going on” He was beyond confused.

“Read it old man” Ace said stretching his arms behind his head smirking, Marco looked at Angel as she smiled softly at him.

Marco looked at the papers frowning his eyes unable to focus, Deuce walked over and put his glasses on the table smiling “Here old man” Marco frowned at the other male.

He put his reading glasses on trying not to notice Angel’s eyes widening at him.

“A contract” he mumbled as he read over it. It was definitely a contract, He recognised Haruta’s work easily.

He was shocked it was nearly the same as the old contract he gave the twins but it had a few new conditions.

“The twins get a say in my medical wellbeing if I’m unable to, Able to have alcohol in moderation around Angel and Ace, Casual wear at family gatherings, Now at 4pm every other friday, Can not take any teddys or plushies away as punishment, Must adhere to rules of the apartment see page 4, What yoi?”

Marco flipped to page four reading it a few times.

“Must leave at least 7 shirts for Angel or Ace to wear when not in the apartment, If one of the twins is unavailable for sex then you must use the spare room for any sexual interactions, If both are avalible then the main bedroom can be used, Any and all arguments outside of the apartment are not to be brought into the apartment”

“Family must give atleast a days notice before inviting themselves over, Any phonecall before 10am unless an emergency will result in being told to fuck off if one or both twins are woken up rudley”

He looked at Ace and Angel “Keep reading” Ace said his smirk still plastered over his face even as he blushed.

Marco looked back at the contract, “Twins require a warning before Izo drags them into a room to dress them and take photos of them” Marco’s head snapped to the twins.

“Izo has photos of you both” Angel nodded.

“When he dressed us up for family night and the beach” Marco was going to kill Izo to get them photos he looked back at the contract.

“Marco must provide a photo with the twins for their phone backgrounds and photos to put around the apartment to make it feel more homely” He chuckled at that one.

Marco turned the page over “No talk of family or pasts while inside the apartment unless a meeting is held” He nodded that one was fair.

“Must be told about Gracie as per Gracie’s request, Must carry Angel when asked, Will deal with any and all nicknames given the only exception is old man” Marco shook his head looking over at Ace.

He looked back at the contract again, He only had a few more to read.

“Is required to watch one film together once a week taking in turns to pick a film, Must spend friday to sunday with the twins when not working, Marco is given 10 vacation days every three months from the twins, Twins must be informed in advance”

He looked over at Angel and Ace “Got to read it again before you sign it” Marco was shocked he didn’t expect it.

He looked to his father “I didn’t organise this Ace did” Marco looked at Ace.

“I broke our last contract only fair I organised a new one and we added in our terms this time” Marco nodded looking over the contract again.

“Oh before we forget you got to tell Deuce you agree to this and are of sound mind to make this decision” Angel said happily.

Marco looked at them, He felt his heart slowly heal, Being engulfed in a bright flame, A phoenix from the ashes “I Marco Newgate am sound of mind and understand the contract and am fine signing it” Marco signed the four contracts

As soon as he put the pen down he got tackled as Angel and Ace hugged him.

“We missed you so much Marco” Angel said with tears of joy.

“Yeah old man, Don’t ever leave us again, Even if we try to push you away, Fight for us” Ace mumbled against his shoulder.

“Don’t worry I’m never leaving your side again every, I missed you both, My Sweet little Angel and Ace my baby boy”

Marco couldn’t be happier than right now held by his two lovers, They still hurt but the flames of their love would heal them, “Together forever right Ace” Angel giggled, Ace nodded “Together forever, Marco?”

Marco kissed them both “Together forever I promise” Ace and Angel both smiled their eyes so full of love, Marco wouldn’t mind burning with them, His sins were forgiven by both of them, His two loves.

“Hey Marco” Marco hummed as he held them both close.

“Happy three week anniversary, It’s been a tough time for all of us but we’ll only get stronger together” Angel said softly, Kissing Marco’s cheek.

Marco chuckled as Ace fell asleep against his shoulder snoring softly, “I’m sleepy” Marco kissed Angel’s cheek.

“How about we go home and sleep Sweet yoi” Angel grinned nodding.

End of part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys have enjoyed reading this, There is a part 2 to this that I'm currently working on that I'll start to post hopefully soon.
> 
> <3


End file.
